Fiery Gryffindor Princess, Cold Slytherin Prince
by 13.Starlight-Mist
Summary: After the war, the seventh years all go back to Hogwarts for eighth year. Starting with an intro from Prof. McGonagall's diary, the story covers the first quidditch game, a Halloween Ball, truth-or-dare, I've Never, Secret Santa, Valentine's Day, Graduation, and a lot of pranking, kissing, working, matchmaking, and getting sick. Ends at the Ministry of Magic. [Dramione and Others]
1. September

**Fiery Gryffindor Princess, Cold Slytherin Prince** by **Starlight-Mist  
****Story Summary: **[Dramione]: After the war, the seventh years all go back to Hogwarts for eighth year. Starting with an intro from Prof. McGonagall's diary, the story covers the first quidditch game, a Halloween Ball, truth-or-dare, I've Never, Secret Santa, Valentine's Day, Graduation, and a lot of pranking, kissing, working, matchmaking, and getting sick. Ends at the Ministry of Magic.  
**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter series, world, and characters are NOT mine. Anything that you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling. My name is Brigitta, and I don't make any claims to the Harry Potter series, world, and characters. I just came up with the plot.  
**Pairings: **Dramione, Neville/Luna, Blaise/Ginny, Ron/Pansy, Harry/Millicent, Theo/Lavender

* * *

**Author's Note for Newcomers: **It's great to know that someone is reading my story at the moment, and I just wanted to point out that there is a disclaimer above, so please read it once before just skipping over it. If you are an author, please use disclaimers. Thank you.

**Author's Note for Returners:** After many renditions of this story, I have finally decided to create an outline for this story so that I know where it is going. There will be one chapter for each month and a conclusion, so 13 Chapters total. I apologize for my horrible updating skills and would like to thank all readers, reviewers, favorites, and followers I have gotten in the past. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter Title:** Chapter 1: September  
**Chapter Theme:** A simple background from Professor McGonagall's diary.

* * *

**This Diary Belongs To Minerva McGonagall**

_**September 1, 1999**_

A NEW YEAR, as always, means a new diary. A new diary, means a new year. However, this year isn't any regular year, so instead of having a boring leather-bound journal with white pages, I have gotten something a little different.

I have bought a navy-blue journal with creamy pages, embossed in gold with the following:

_**Hogwarts: 1999-2000  
**__**Headmaster: Minerva McGonagall**_

_**7th Year Heads  
**__**Ginevra Weasley and Josh Dunn**_

_**8th Year Heads  
**__**Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy**_

As the war has ended, those unfortunate students who missed their seventh year of schooling have returned to retake their seventh year. This is the first year we have two sets of Heads, but we're making the best of it.

The houses aren't exactly cooperating as I would've expected, but it's better than nothing. Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy have been working hard to try and resolve the anger in their housemates, but I am sad to report that it isn't exactly working. The Gryffindors still have a grudge against Ms. Parkinson for trying to sell Mr. Potter out, and the Slytherins still are hating on the Gryffindors for whatever they hate us for. _*sigh*_

On a happier note, Mr. Potter has gotten started on planning out the Quidditch games and details with the other Captains; Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Matthews, and Ms. Chang.

Oddly, Mr. Potter has switched over to Keeper, and Mr. Weasley to chaser. I think Mr. Potter is trying to remove himself from the spotlight position of Seeker, but what luck that will do him; he already has a herd of fangirls that are going to watch him, no matter what position he plays. Good-Grief!

All of the role-switching is messing me up, and I don't know who is going to be seeker. I will write more when I have some time, probably next week.

_**September 8, 1999**_

EVERYTHING IS GOING AS PLANNED, and all the teachers are handling the students very well. Severus is still a slimy git, Sybil is still batty, and Professor Binns still drones on. Life seems too easy after the war, especially since He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone.

I have not run into many a problem recently, but there are problems lurking around. Sadly, I am not able to be everywhere at once. Now I know why Dumbledore was driven up the wall when he had to deal with situations. Merlin help me and this school, especially those poor Heads. How Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Dunn, and Ms. Weasley are still on their feet amazes, me especially with a year as difficult as this.

Oh! I have almost neglected to mention the main buzz, what has the school in an uproar: Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger have all broken up.

This, of course, has some serious repercussions, such as Mr. Potter having to resort to hiding in the bathroom to escape his fangirls, and for Ms. Granger and Weasley to get hit on constantly. Oh Merlin help them all!

_**September 15, 1999**_

I SEE IT, I SEE IT! There is love blooming in the air! Oh, how I thought Dumbledore was an old coot when he said that there was love between the Gryffindors and Slytherins, but it is true. Of course, now, it has brought out my old trickster self! I want to get them together by the end of the year, ESPECIALLY our dear 8th Year Heads, who also happen to be rival Seekers! I don't know WHAT I'll do, but I will get them together:

Draco/Hermione  
Ron/Pansy  
Neville/Luna  
Harry/Millicent  
Ginny/Blaise  
Theo/Lavender

It seems so right that Slytherin and Gryffindors hold a secret love. Perhaps some inter-house unity games together will prompt them to be more...cuddly?

Here's the Gryffindor Quidditch Team:  
**Seeker - **Hermione Granger  
**Keeper - **Harry Potter  
**Chaser - **Ronald Weasley  
**Chaser - **Ginny Weasley  
**Chaser - **Dean Thomas  
**Beater - **Colin Creevey  
**Beater - **Seamus Finnigan  
**Reserve Seeker - **Cormac McLaggen (He wanted to come back and re-do seventh year)  
**Reserve Keeper - **Katie Bell (Her sixth year was ruined by Umbridge)  
**Reserve Chaser - **Anden Coleman (Originally a Chaser; currently in sixth year)  
**Reserve Chaser -** Demelza Robins (When not at the Astronomy Apprentice with Professor Sinistra)  
**Reserve Chaser -** Lee Jordan (When not working with Fred and George)  
**Reserve Beater -** George Weasley (When not working in the joke shop)  
**Reserve Beater -** Fred Weasley (When not working in the joke shop)

_**September 22, 1999**_

JUST YESTERDAY, I caught the Golden Trio sneaking around after dark, just like the old times. I didn't make myself known, and I just didn't have it in me to punish them.

Hermione and Draco are planning the Halloween event. So far, this is what they have:

**Dinner - **Mincemeat pie, Shepherds pie, Chicken, Turkey, Greek Salad, Dumplings, Mashed Potatoes, Corn, Buttered Peas, Sausages, Chicken Noodle Soup, Tomato Soup, Miso Soup, Clam Chowder  
**Dessert- **Pies (Apple, Blueberry, Cherry, Blackberry, Banana Cream, Cheese, Key Lime, Pumpkin, Strawberry), Tarts (Caramel, Custard, Egg, Bakewell, Butter), Chocolate (Honeydukes), Ice Cream (Vanilla, French Vanilla, Strawberry, Mint, Chocolate, Cookie Dough)  
**Drinks - **Butterbeer, Punch, Pumpkin Juice, Water, Lemonade, Orange Juice  
**Decorations and Effects- **Carved pumpkins, Crepe paper, Bats, Cackling witches, Fog Machine, Bobbing Witch-Lights, Skulls, Leaves  
**Goody Bags - **Chocolate Coins, Firecrackers, Lollipops, Quills, Spell Slip (slip of paper with a useful Halloween spell on it with wand motions and pronunciations), Glitter Bombs (balloons set to explode on impact, filled with glitter), Masks, Glow-In-The-Dark Eyes  
**Songs - **Scream, Not For Your Life, Haunted, Evil Lurks Around, This Nightmare Will Never End, Run!, Howl, Shout, Horror, Those Eyes!

The flyers are very nice too:

_Mysterious Halloween Ball!  
__When - 8:00, October 31, 1999  
__Who - Everyone (ghosts, students, teachers)  
__Where - The Great Hall_

_This year, the Halloween Festival is being replaced by a Halloween costume and masquerade ball! Hogsmeade hours will be extended by two hours so that everyone may have a chance to purchase a costume and mask. You __MAY NOT_ _at any time tell anyone your name or your house. Dinner will be served, and after it has been cleared, the floor will be opened for dancing and there will be a refreshment table. CURFEW IS AT 11:30._

_Josh Dunn, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger_

_**September 27, 1999**_

I CAN'T BELIEVE that it is already the end of September! The month has gone by so fast, and the Quidditch teams are really shaping up. The house rivalry is still increasing, and I plan to do something about it soon. Perhaps after the Halloween Festival - then I'll see how it's all going.

Students have been working hard and studying for their tests, which must OBVIOUSLY be influenced by Ms. Granger. The first years love her, and she goes easy on them if she catches them out after curfew, but it is obvious that she will be a good mother.

Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, as always, have been up to no good - pranking. However, I find it quite funny sometimes, so maybe I'll allow April to be Prank Month.

Maybe.

* * *

**A/N:** If you're reading this, it is likely that you made it through Chapter 1, which is a rather short chapter by my standards. Please take the time to review, even if the next chapter is already posted.

**Quick Chat: **Is anyone here an X-Files fan because I really wanted to change my name to Invisigoth after the X-Files episode. Also, is anyone here a Rurouni Kenshin, Naruto, or InuYasha fan because I'm starting to get into anime.

_I finally found some common sense, put it together, made a dollar, and got a good idea.  
__\- Anonymous Boy_


	2. October

**Fiery Gryffindor Princess, Cold Slytherin Prince** by **Starlight-Mist  
****Story Summary: **[Dramione]: After the war, the seventh years all go back to Hogwarts for eighth year. Starting with an intro from Prof. McGonagall's diary, the story covers the first quidditch game, a Halloween Ball, truth-or-dare, I've Never, Secret Santa, Valentine's Day, Graduation, and a lot of pranking, kissing, working, matchmaking, and getting sick. Ends at the Ministry of Magic.  
**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter series, world, and characters are NOT mine. Anything that you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling. My name is Brigitta, and I don't make any claims to the Harry Potter series, world, and characters. I just came up with the plot.  
**Pairings: **Dramione, Neville/Luna, Blaise/Ginny, Ron/Pansy, Harry/Millicent, Theo/Lavender

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello everybody! Thank you so much to wastedcuriosity, dutch potterfan, HallowRain8587, Xochiketzali, L. G. Trouslot, and Insane-Bookworm-4ever for reviewing and to all the many other who favorited and followed. Pardon any incorrect spellings of Terence Higgs because I knew a Terrence (double r) and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Title:** Chapter 2: October  
**Chapter Theme:** A simple background from Professor McGonagall's diary.  
**Last Chapter:** Head Students are introduced. Professor McGonagall wishes to play matchmaker. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny are single and they all are quidditch players.

* * *

_**Head Girls' Room**_

"Hermione, you would look absolutely fabulous in a red dress, just like the one that you wore to the wedding" Ginny mused as Hermione absentmindedly drummed her fingers on the armrest her couch. Too bad that she had finished her homework a long time ago.

"No," Ginny frowned as she shook her head, "maybe a gold or a light brown?"

_Why did I agree to this?_ Hermione thought with a long sigh.

"Let me get Lavender and Parvati," Ginny instructed, "I'll be back in about three minutes."

"No!" Hermione yelped, latching onto Ginny's arm to stop the younger girl from getting the two she-devils of the fashion world.

"How about this?" Ginny bartered as a mischievous glint entered her eyes. "You can get ONE book if I get to bring Lavender and Parvati into this."

"How about I get two books," Hermione answered, "and I just sit on the couch while you guys converse about what color dress and mask will look good on me, right?"

Ginny refused Hermione's offer.

"You may have two books and can sit and read on the couch, but when we want you to, you must stand up and turn around and stuff. Deal?"

"Deal," Hermione answered with a sigh.

-O-o-O-

_**Unknown Hallway**_

"Blimey," Ron said as yet another group of giggling girls passed him and Harry, "is this Halloween Ball really that big of a deal? It was so simple in first year. All we had to worry about was getting killed."

"I think that I it's a bigger deal than first year," Harry said, panicking as he grabbed Ron's shoulders and hid in order to get out of fangirl-sight. However, Ron was definitely not a good cover, as he too was an object of fangirl-attention.

"There he is! Ronald Weasley!" gasped one girl as she waved her hands excitedly.

"And isn't that Harry Potter?" squealed yet another girl.

And so, Harry and Ron were sent running down the halls as fast as they could in order to escape their rabid fangirl clubs, which had formed within a matter of seconds. Amazing how fast new spreads.

-O-o-O-

_**Unknown Hidden Alcove**_

As Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were tearing down the hall for the third time, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, and Terence Higgs sat and watched.

"Isn't it so funny to see girls get worked up over the ball?" Theo asked, as he placed a hand over his mouth to cover his snickering.

"I think the Look of Terror on Potter's face is funnier," Blaise answered nonchalantly, slowly twirling his wand between his fingers.

Terence just ignored the other two, biting into an apple, completely at ease. Such a good thing that their own fangirls hadn't found their hideout yet.

"I found them!" a loud voice squealed.

Or not.

And so, Professor McGonagall had to give a stern talk to six eighth year boys about not running in the halls as a group of girls hid in the distance, pushing and shoving each other to get a look at them.

* * *

_**Hogsmeade Dress Shop**_

"How about this one?" Ginny asked hopefully before coming out of the dressing room wearing yet another tangerine dress.

"Though that dress really is gorgeous, I don't think it suits you at all," Lavender sighed.

"How about this?" Hermione suggested, pointing to a flowy lilac-colored dress with a tight waistline. Ginny ran her hands over the dress, then picked it up to take into the dressing room. A few seconds later, she came out and twirled, curtsying when Lavender and Parvati clapped.

Parvati had already found her match in a sleeveless turquoise dress with a yellow waistline and long ruffled skirt with small silver sequins.

"Now for your dress," Parvati instructed, throwing a pink dress at Lavender, who caught it and held it up to her skin for a comparison.

"The style is right, but pink isn't your color. You are going with indigo," Ginny said matter-of-factly.

With that, she pushed Lavender towards the dressing room, handing her a tight scoop-necked indigo dress with loose skirt that would reach about mid-thigh.

"I like it," Lavender called from inside the dressing room before opening the door and strutting out in the exaggerated steps of a model.

"Lastly," Parvati said, "is Hermione's dress."

At that, the so-mentioned girl couldn't help but want to run out of the store to her safe-haven among inky scrolls and dusty tomes.

"Remember, we're looking for a spearmint dress," Ginny reminded them as she searched through a rack of brightly colored dresses. Plucking a colorful garment off of its hook, she tossed it at Hermione. It was rather pretty actually, a paler but still vibrant shade of spearmint with a silver band at the waist.

Entering the dressing room, Hermione flicked her wand and switched her clothes.

"How is it?" Hermione asked as she exited and twirled. The long skirt had a slit up the left side that made Hermione a little uncomfortable, but the skirt flared out nicely and twisted around her legs.

"Cute dress, Granger. It really suits you," a voice said from behind the four girls.

"Tracey Davis," Hermione greeted, "how's your shopping coming along?"

"Pansy and I have found our dresses already," Tracey answered, holding up a flaming red dress as Pansy held up a sky blue dress that was styled like a sundress and had a black belt.

"Those are some pretty cute dresses. How are Millicent and Daphne doing?" Lavender answered.

"Still looking," Pansy answered as she draped her dress back over her arm.

"I think that Millicent would look good in a satiny silver dress," Hermione spoke up.

"Like this one?" Millicent asked unsurely as she held up a one-strapped dress with a daring skirt much like Hermione's and a loose waist.

"That would like really nice on you, Millicent," Tracey nodded, "maybe you should try it on?"

Millicent took the suggestion and a few minutes later, the dress was draped over her arm. Daphne, on the other hand, was still trying on dresses.

"Do you think this looks good on me?" Daphne asked as she stepped out of the dressing room in a short-skirted cream dress with lace short sleeves.

"That dress looks absolutely amazing" Lavender gushed. "Now, let's lighten up our purses and buy these dresses. Oh, Merlin! We still have accessories to pick out!"

Hermione just groaned.

-O-o-O-

_**The**_ _**Hogshead**_

"And here come the girls," Blaise said, leaning his chair back on two legs.

"Who do you think is the prettiest?" Theodore asked Draco as the eight girls passed The Hogshead, Hermione dragging behind all the rest.

Draco just grunted and watched them pass.

"I think that Brown is rather pretty," Theo said casually, though all the other boys saw the pink tinge his ears had taken on.

"Theo and Lav-Lav sitting in a tree," Blaise teased, ducking the hand that tried to swat him.

"Theovender? That would be an interesting shipname," Terence mused, "but not as interesting as Blinny would be."

"Blinny? That's the best that you can come up with?" Draco chuckled.

"Oi, cut it out. I don't like the Weaslette," Blaise scowled though he _had_ admitted earlier in the year that he thought the little fox was cute.

"Are you sure about that?" Theodore asked, lifting his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"What about Draco?" Terence asked.

"He's Dramione," Theodore and Blaise said in unison, grinning as Draco glared at them.

"Sounds like a rather dreamy shipname," Terence mused, "like a floating Dreamboat. Well, at least we know that the ship sails."

Theo and Blaise hooted with laughter at Draco's misery.

"So in the end, we have Theovender, Blinny, and Dramione," Terence laughed.

"Oh no, not yet," Blaise said, waggling a finger at him as he picked up his butterbeer, "you forgot the last of them, Tervati. We have Theovender, Blinny, Dramione, and Tervati."

"You're weird," Draco said, shaking his head, "coming up with ship names for your friends. Weird."

"It's not weird," Blaise defended, "it is an art to come up with an interesting shipname like Tervati."

"That's just smashing two names together," Draco argued.

The three other boys sweatdropped.

"That's exactly what a ship name is."

* * *

_**Halloween Ball, October**_ _**31**_

_**Great Hall**_

The ball was going well and everything was going as planned, much to Hermione's pleasure. Dinner had gone by without much misfortune and now, Hermione was levitating the tables out of the way and stacking them so that the floor could be opened for dancing.

As she worked, she couldn't help but admire the dress that she was wearing. The sleeveless spearmint dress was a little too body-hugging for her liking, but she loved it. The bodice had thin silvery designs winding up and down and the silver band that held the dress on her waist wasn't too tight. The skirt reached to mid calf, and was made of a very flowy fabric that flared out at every move she made.

The only accessories Hermione wore were small silver feather earrings and a black choker ribbon. Her masked was silver and a small line of pearls trailed around the edges and her small silver heels had pearl-beaded straps. Her hair was pulled back in an innocent French braid and small strands of pearls and white ribbons were cleverly woven into her hair.

"Wonderful job, Hermione," a deep masculine voice said, "it is quite a success."

"Who are you?" Hermione asked as the stranger picked up a butterbeer and handed it to her, "and how do you know my name?"

The male was silent for a moment.

"As you know, I can't give you my name, but I you may call me _Le Prince _for the night, _Princesse_. As for your name," he asked, sipping his butterbeer, "I recognized your wand. Now loosen up and drink. Even your two friends have picked up drinks."

Hermione hesitated for a moment before opening the butterbeer and taking a sip. The slight alcohol burned her mouth, but she was used to it. Once Hermione finished her butterbeer, _Le Prince_ held his arm out and escorted her to the floor, where many people were already dancing.

As she and _Le Prince_ danced, she watched Millicent dance with a clumsy dark-haired man and Ginny talk to a tall man with a regal stance over by the drinks table.

"Hermione," _Le Prince_ chuckled, "what happened to enjoying the night and living a little? You're worrying over your friends again."

"Sorry," she answered as she placed her left hand on his shoulder as he picked up her right hand.

"Just relax," he said in a soothing voice as they started slow-dancing around the room, which was weird because of the occasional scream in the music. Soon, Hermione found herself relaxing in _Le Prince_'s embrace, dropping their linked hands to a less formal position.

"You dance well," _Le Prince_ informed her, "have you taken lessons?"

"I did, but you are a good lead. Did you take lessons?" Hermione asked as _Le Prince_ turned them in a full circle; nearby girls stared at Hermione in complete envy.

"Yes," he answered.

"Tell me about yourself," Hermione said as they continued swaying to the music.

_Le Prince_ chuckled. "Where to start and what to tell?"

"Anything," Hermione answered as they brushed past Lavender and a tall, serious man. "Let's play 20-Questions, but stick to ten each."

"I'll start," _Le Prince_ volunteered. "What is your family like?"

"I come from a muggle family, so during the war, I changed my parent's memories to keep them safe and sent them to Australia. When I went to find them, I learned that the airplane (a muggle aircraft) they were flying on crashed. I also have an older brother, Damian, who is with the Marines."

"Marines?" _Le Prince_ questioned.

"They're like a muggle version of Aurors; it's a little complicated," Hermione explained.

"I'm sorry," _Le Prince_ apologized, "I didn't mean to choose a touchy subject."

"It's alright," Hermione answered; "what's your favorite childhood memory?"

"Hmm. I guess it would be the one day that I was out in our garden and found a baby rabbit."

"What did you name it?" Hermione asked.

"Does that count as one of your questions?" _Le Prince_ asked.

"Sure," Hermione shrugged, "but I skipped you so you need to ask me two questions in a row."

"I named it Mr. Fuzzles."

Hermione snickered.

"What," _Le Prince_ said, sounding slightly embarrassed, "I was only about six! Anyways, have you ever misbehaved here at Hogwarts, and what is the weirdest word you've ever come across?"

Hermione snorted.

"Of course I have misbehaved. Being friends with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley suggests misbehaving. As for the weirdest word? It's a triple contraction - shouldn't've. What is your favorite color?" she answered and asked.

"Silver," he answered, tapping his silver mask twice with his index finger.

"Ah," Hermione said, "I would guess that you are in the Slytherin house but you have dyed your hair, because no eighth year in the Slytherin house has that shade of auburn hair. However, you may be Ravenclaw. Wearing black was a smart choice."

_Le Prince_ smiled.

-O-o-O-

As Hermione was slow dancing with _Le Prince_ across the hall, Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape sat together, conspiring to get unity between the four houses.

"Mistletoe for Christmas," Professor McGonagall said, scribbling the idea down next to a long list of others, some of which were crossed off.

"That sounds like fun," Snape said, imagining what would happen if Harry got trapped under a mistletoe with one of his fangirls. How amusing it would be.

"I remember that the Ministry once had to settle some in-office disputes, so they had their employees play a few games. I think I'll owl them to ask for suggestions."

"Sounds good."

-O-o-O-

"Did you really do that," Hermione asked, gasping in disbelief as she laughed.

"Yeah," _Le Prince_ answered sheepishly.

"I have learned a lot about you tonight," she said, "but I still don't know who you are."

"Tell me what you've got," he insisted.

"Well," Hermione said, "you are extremely intelligent, but also very conniving, which qualifies you for both Ravenclaw and Slytherin, but you are also very brave, which is Gryffindor."

"No Hufflepuff?" he asked.

"I don't think you fit Hufflepuff, no insult intended."

"Hmm. None taken."

"That's all I have."

Suddenly, the music changed to that of a tango's, causing Hermione to yelp in shock.

"I didn't put this on the play list!"

"It's fine," _Le Prince_ said reassuringly, "it's a small mistake and everyone around us is enjoying it, so we should enjoy it too. Relax and let go."

Hermione, knowing how to tango, let go of his hand then put her hands on his shoulders as he placed his hands on her upper back.

"I can't," she whispered, almost panicking, "what are they going to say if someone who knows my identity sees me dancing the _tango_ with a complete unknown stranger?"

"You're here tonight to enjoy yourself, so I don't care what you say, but here we go."

With that, _Le Prince_ twirled her, then they fell into the groove of the tango, moving slowly to the music. _Le Prince_ rose his arms up and lifted hers up, trailing them on her soft skin until he reached her quickly lowered their hands. Then, he started moving Hermione backwards in a basic tango step.

As people started moving off the floor to let those who could tango dance, Hermione felt timid, but she just let go and let _Le Prince_ lead her, even letting him lift her and spin her.

Her skirt flared out as she twirled, and as she came to a stop, it twisted around her legs. Taking long strides, the mystery man moved Hermione back. Hermione began to sweat as _Le Prince_ started to pressure her to go into harder and harder moves. He was good, she'd give him that, but the level of skill he was heading towards was too much for her. Thankfully, _Le Prince_ noticed this and stopped.

"You did really well," _Le Prince_ whispered at the end before escorting her over to the refreshments.

"Thank you," Hermione breathed as she threw back a glass of punch.

"I must be going soon," he said, brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

The two stood in silence.

"Thank you," Hermione said abruptly, breaking the silence, "thank you for this night. I enjoyed it."

"Me too," _Le Prince_ said.

Hermione pulled a strand of small white pearls and a thin white ribbon out of her hair and tied it around his wrist. With that, she pressed a kiss to his cheek and turned away.

"Good Night," he whispered before turning and leaving the hall.

-O-o-O-

After changing out of her dress and into dress robes (lest someone recognize her) and helping clean up the hall, Hermione and Ginny bid the boys goodnight and farewell and then hurried down the hall to the Head Dorms, leaving the boys to finish.

"Hermione," Ginny whispered as they sped down the hall, "you really put all your trust into that guy if you danced like THAT with him."

"We were just dancing," Hermione whispered back, her cheeks tinged red.

"_JUST DANCING?_ Do you even know his name?" Ginny squeaked, aghast at the older girl's audacity; trust isn't something that happens in a night!

"No," Hermione answered, "but he told me to call him _Le Prince_."

"Did he call you Princess?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Yes," Hermione answered as she and Ginny slowed down their furious pace.

"That's sweet," Ginny cooed.

As the two girls arrived at the portrait for the Head Girls' room, Hermione saw something propped up against the wall and rushed over to it, plucking it off the ground.

It was _Le Prince_'s mask.

* * *

**A/N:** The tango described was inspired by a video found on youtube. Search 'tango santa maria' if you want to see the video. Of course, _Le Prince _is Draco, the tall man that Ginny was talking to was Blaise, the serious man with Lavender was Theo, and Pansy's clumsy dancer was Harry. How many of you figured all of that out?

**Quick Chat:** Wow, that was a busy chapter. I feel like it was too rushed and that Hermione was too trusting with Draco, but whatever. I'm still watching the X-Files and now like anime, so life is good.

_I don't wanna die, I'd rather dance my life away.  
__\- Prince in "1999"_


	3. November

**Fiery Gryffindor Princess, Cold Slytherin Prince** by **Starlight-Mist  
****Story Summary: **[Dramione]: After the war, the seventh years all go back to Hogwarts for eighth year. Starting with an intro from Prof. McGonagall's diary, the story covers the first quidditch game, a Halloween Ball, truth-or-dare, I've Never, Secret Santa, Valentine's Day, Graduation, and a lot of pranking, kissing, working, matchmaking, and getting sick. Ends at the Ministry of Magic.  
**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter series, world, and characters are NOT mine. Anything that you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling. My name is Brigitta, and I don't make any claims to the Harry Potter series, world, and characters. I just came up with the plot.  
**Pairings: **Dramione, Neville/Luna, Blaise/Ginny, Ron/Pansy, Harry/Millicent, Theo/Lavender

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry for all the delay, but here is November. If I get five reviews by the end of today, I'll try to write the next chapter and post tomorrow (Christmas) and if not, maybe I'll post a few days after. Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, and Merry Christmas. Thank you for the all the reviews, OurSongSweetcheeks, Witch-werewolf-luv-twi-loner, Tiny-Rocker, and Insane-Bookworm-4ever.

* * *

**Chapter Title:** Chapter 3: November  
**Chapter Theme:** First quidditch game. Select students play truth-or-dare and I've Never.  
**Last Chapter:** Dress shopping. Halloween Ball. Tango. Le Prince.

* * *

_**November 15  
**__**In the Air on the Quidditch Pitch**_

As the wind whipped in Hermione's face, Hermione finaly understood, for the first time, why Harry and Ron loved quidditch so much. About twenty minutes into the game, Ginny had already scored thrice on the Slytherin keeper, Blaise Zabini, and Terence Higgs had scored twice. The air was cold up high, but Hermione kept circling the pitch, hoping to catch it before her opponent, Draco Malfoy, could.

"...AND WEASLEY PASSES TO WEASLEY!" Lee exclaimed, commentating about the game. "MUST I REALLY USE FIRST NAMES MINERVA, OR SHOULD I SAY, MINNIE?"

Hermione rolled her eyes - Lee would never change.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT. GINNY PASSES TO RONALD - _ouch!_ \- I MEAN RON, WHO THEN TAKES A SHOT AT THE CENTER HOOP...AND MISSES, LETTING THE QUAFFLE FALL INTO THE HANDS OF THE ONE AND ONLY...PANSY PARKINSON!"

As Hermione continued her slow search for the elusive little golden ball, Draco pulled up next to her.

"So Granger, seen the snitch recently - a little golden ball with wings, about wee big?" he joked, sweeping his hair out of his eyes.

Hermione held back a grin at Draco's playful manner - ever since the war had ended, he had loosened up quite a bit and was interesting to be around.

"No, but I have seen one about _this_ big," Hermione said, tapping her head.

Draco caught on quickly and scowled at her joke.

"My hair is not _gold_, it is _blonde_!" he exclaimed indignantly with a pout.

Hermione giggled, catching Draco off guard.

"Did you just _giggle_?" he asked in disbelief, his eyes going wide in a comical way.

Hermione put her hand over her mouth to try and stop laughing, but the sight of Draco widening his eyes was too much for her to bear, and she started a full-out laughing fit.

"What's so funny?" Draco said, grinning at seeing Hermione so raw and uncomposed.

"Y-you," she laughed, lifting her head from her lap and showing that she'd been laughing so hard that she cried. Then, she went back to laughing.

"Crikey, Granger," Draco muttered, running a hand through his hair in confusion, "what in the name of Merlin did I do?"

Hermione was too busy laughing to answer.

-O-o-O-

About twenty or so minutes later, the crowds were whooping loudly for their favored seeker as they chased the snitch, flying neck to neck.

"That-a-girl!" Ron yelled, pumping his fist to cheer his ex-girlfriend as she chased the snitch.

"You can do it!" Harry cheered, momentarily distracted from the game, almost letting Tracey Davis score.

Hermione, determined to make her house proud, went into what she called a 'focus-trance' where everything went silent, and all she could see was the thing that she really was focusing on.

The snitch shone in the little sunlight peeping through the clouds, and the wings almost moved in slow-motion.

She reached her hand out, and the tips of her gloves brushed the surface of the snitch. She was almost there when another hand came into her vision and she lost her focus-trance.

"Yeah 'Mione," Ginny whooped, weaving above her and shouting words of encouragement as her fingers brushed the snitch's surface and she closed her hand around the snitch.

However, she wasn't the only one.

Draco and Hermione flew hand-in-hand, the snitch sandwiched between their hands.

They had caught the snitch.

Together.

* * *

_**The Great Hall**_

The school was abuzz at dinner, waiting for Professor McGonagall to announce the official outcome of the game. Finally, dinner was over, and Professor McGonagall stood up.

"I'd like to congratulate both the Gryffindor and Slytherin quidditch team for a well-played game. I name this game a tie!"

The whole school was in an uproar of congratulations to both teams. Draco and Harry met each others' eyes and nodded at the outcome.

"However," Professor McGonagall said, immediately quieting the school down; "I have noticed that there still is some rivalry between the two houses, so I have decided that the Slytherin and Gryffindor houses should play a few bonding games. If I call your name, you will be staying here in the Great Hall to play Truth or Dare and I've Never."

**(1) GRYFF BOYS:** Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Seamus Finnegan, Neville Longbottom  
**(2) GRYFF GIRLS:** Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Ginny Weasley  
**(3) SLYTH BOYS:** Theo Nott, Blaise Zabini, Terrence Higgs, Draco Malfoy  
**(4) SLYTH GIRLS:** Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass

After everyone that wasn't called had filed out of the hall, Professor McGonagall transfigured the four house tables into small couches, which were then placed into a square.

"Please, have a seat," she said, waving her hands at the couches.

Once everyone was seated, Professor McGonagall put two scrolls on a coffee table that she conjured

"Rules are in these scrolls," she said, "I am locking the door behind me, and you are not allowed to step outside of this couch-square unless it's a dare are something that needs space; butterbeer for I've never is under the table. I will be back in the morning."

Before anyone could protest, Professor McGonagall hurried out of the hall and closed the door with a doomingly loud noise, leaving to play games with the enemy. The two houses sat silently for a few seconds before Theo Nott broke the silence.

"Ah. Hello enemy Gryffindors. Do you speak English or shall we need a translator?"

"We will not," Hermione said, sighing as she picked up the scrolls; "Truth or Dare or I've Never first?"

"Truth or dare?" Harry suggested, to which all the Gryffindors agreed.

_**Truth or Dare**_

_**1)** A person starts the game by choosing a person and asking "truth-or-dare?"  
__**2)** The person must answer the question by choosing either truth or dare.  
__\- TRUTH: If a person chooses truth, they must truthfully answer the question they are asked.  
__\- DARE: If a person chooses dare, they must perform the dare that they are asked to perform.  
__**3)** No Ping-Pong! You cannot choose the person who just chose you.  
__**4)** The game must be longer than half-an-hour, but can end anytime._

"Okay," Harry said; "who wants to start?"

"I'll start," Pansy offered timidly.

"Go for it," Harry said, leaning back in a casual manner.

"Hermione," Pansy called, "truth or dare?"

"Dare," Hermione answered immediately.

"I dare you to imitate someone in this very room," she said.

Hermione looked thoughtful for a second before she started to animatedly move her arm towards her face and open and shut her mouth.

"What's that supposed to be?" Ron asked.

"Potter trying to stab himself with his wand?" Theo suggests.

Hermione shook her head, grinning mischievously.

Suddenly, like a lightbulb went off over his head, Harry realized what she was imitating and started to laugh.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed, half-horrified.

Hermione sheepishly grinned.

"Who! Who! Who!" Parvati said, leaning in for the big reveal.

"Ronald Weasley," Harry snickered, "shoveling food into his mouth like the world's about to end!"

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, his face turning red.

"What?" she asked, acting innocent, "I was just being honest!"

Ron shook his head, but his eyes were twinkling with mirth; "I'll get you for that!"

"Whatever," Hermione grinned; "my turn."

"How is that?" Theo asked.

"Because, I was just dared," she said.

"Sure, whatever," Theo said, leaning back and relaxing.

"Well then, Theodore; pick your poison - the red pill, or the blue pill."

"What does that mean?" Terence asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Hermione said sheepishly, "I was referencing a movie called The Matrix, and a movie is a muggle type of entertainment for those of you who don't know," Hermione answered, "anyways, truth or dare?"

"Well," Theo said, "you're a Gryffindor, so truth."

"Oh Merlin," Ron said, "you've answered the wrong thing."

"Nott," Hermione said, "what is your most embarrassing memory?"

Theo groaned as Draco, Blaise, and Terence laughed.

"Well," Theo started, "there was this cat-"

"Not any cat," Blaise interrupted, "but a _fluffy_ cat."

"With a large pink bow around its neck," Draco added.

"And these huge eyes," Terrence said, batting his eyelashes comically.

"We get it, we get it," Theo mumbled, his face and ears turning pink, "but the cat was cute and because no one was around, I picked it up and talked to it and-"

"No," Draco interjected, "you _cooed_ to it!"

"Fine," Theo snarled, trying to cover up his embarrassment, "I _cooed_ to it and these three morons walked in on me-"

"-nose to nose with the cat, dancing around and cooing to it," the three other boys finished, making everyone laugh loudly at Theo's expense. A Slytherin dancing with a cat?

"Hey, it's not that bad," Lavender said, patting Theo on the back, "I think it's cute."

"Really," Theo asked, the tips of his ears red, though it could've just been his embarrassment.

"Really," Lavender answered, looking completely truthful.

"Anyways," Parvati prompted, "let's get on with the game."

"Alright then - Ginny Weasley - truth or dare."

"Truth," Ginny said confidently.

"If you had to kiss any boy in this room," Theo said, "who would it be?"

Ginny frowned.

"I'd say Blaise," she finally answered, much to Ron's displeasure; "as Harry and I have just broken up, and it would be unfair to do that to him; Ron is my brother; I'm not really into Neville, sorry..."

"Perfectly fine," Neville said, "I already have my eye on someone."

"And Seamus is interested in someone that I have promised not to tell; as for Draco, I don't think so, Theo is way too tall, and Terence? Not my type."

"Sure, little fox," Blaise said, "any time now."

"I didn't say that I would kiss you," Ginny snickered, "I just said that you are the most likely candidate."

Blaise grumbled.

"Now," Ginny said, "truth-or-dare, Tracey."

Tracey chose dare, and Ginny dared her to imitate a drunken Snape.

"I want ten points from Greeffeendor because Meester Paawter-r-r-r is still tal-king," she slurred. "and who's that in the corner with my p-pink cupcake? Who took my wiiine, 'cuz I'm not done."

"Is that really what he sounds like?" Ginny giggled.

"No," Tracey said, snapping out of her imitation, "it's ten times funnier, especially when we really do steal his wine. Now, Potter, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Harry answered, leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees.

"Is it hard being the Golden Boy?"

"Of course," Harry said, "you need pay attention in class because there is a certain not-so-bushy-haired bookworm that refuses to lend you notes; a gaggle (or is horde?) of screaming fangirls; a red-haired boy who constantly beats you at chess; an interesting aunt and uncle who have an even-more interesting son who's not all that bad; you get the point. Yes, it is hard."

"I never really thought about that," Draco commented, "except for the fangirls part. Now, call on someone."

"Well, since you are so eager, truth or dare?"

"Truth please," Draco answered.

"Why did you let Hermione, Ron, and I get off free?"

There was no need to further specify the question.

"I went to school with you, Weasley, and Granger, and, well...I guess I just couldn't do it."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron nodded understandingly.

"Parvati," Draco said, "truth or dare?"

"Truth, of course!"

"How wild are Gryffindor parties?" Draco asked, causing all the Slytherins to lean forward in anticipation of the answer.

"Well," Parvati said, "they get _very _wild. They start of pretty simply, and then just take off. Truth or Dare is a common game we play, and sometimes, we do contests for how many shots and things like that. Only sixth years and up are allowed to attend, especially with our dear Hermione acting like a _perfect_ rolemodel."

Hermione colored and put her face in her hands.

"What do you mean by that?" Blaise asked.

"Well," Parvati started.

However, she was quickly shushed by a Weasley-red Hermione.

"She drinks...a lot," Seamus answered, a wicked grin on her face.

Hermione sighed.

"Alas! The Kneazle is out of the bag," Draco cried, slapping his thigh in excitement, "Granger has a wild partying side!"

"Don't challenge her to do shots!" Neville warned.

"Let's get on with this," Hermione said, still flushed and embarrassed.

"Terence, then," Parvati chose, "truth or -"

"I'll take dare," Terence said, fidgeting in his seat.

"Tomorrow, I dare you to dress punk/goth/emo."

"Can't wait to see this," Lavender whispered to Hermione.

"Sure," Terence agreed; "Seamus, you know the question."

"Truth," Seamus answered, "and make it good."

"Did you swim in the Lake, or is that just a rumor?"

"It is true," Seamus answered, "all of the sixth and seventh year Gryffindors did."

"And why would you do that?" Terence asked curiously.

"Because it was a hot day," Seamus answered, "and that wasn't a very good truth."

Terence shrugged.

"Millicent," Seamus said, "truth or dare?"

"Dare," Millicent answered.

"I dare you to wear Gryffindor colors tomorrow," Seamus dared her.

"Okay," Millicent answered.

Millicent then called on Lavender, who asked for a dare.

"I dare you to...ask Snape out on a date!"

"Eww!" everyone exclaimed.

"How Slytherin," Lavender muttered; "I'll do it; Gryffindors aren't called brave for nothing."

"Yeah Lav!" Hermione said, "that's the spirit."

"Pretty good dare, Millicent," Lavender told her, "but pretty cruel."

"Sorry," Millicent said, slightly sheepishly.

"I guess it's fine," Lavender said; "now, Daphne-"

"Truth," Daphne spoke, cutting Lavender off.

"Have you had your first kiss? If so, who, where, how, why, and when?"

"I have had my first kiss. It was a french kiss with Terence on the loveseat in the Slytherin common room after a party - we were both pretty drunk. It was in fifth year."

"Daph!" exclaimed Pansy, "you never told us!"

"Well," Terence interrupted, "I think we both felt pretty silly and guilty afterwards, so you need to understand."

"Sure," Pansy grumbled.

"Now, Neville," Daphne called, "would you like truth or dare?"

"I would like truth."

"So, are you really scared of Snape?"

"Heck yes!" Neville exclaimed, "he's even my boggart!"

"I forgot about that," Hermione mused.

"Blaise," Neville called, ready to move on; "dare?"

"Sure," Blaise said, "I'm ready."

"Carry Ginny to all her classes tomorrow."

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed, "you can't _volunteer_ Ginny for this!"

"It's truth or dare," Harry said, "so technically if he says yes, you can. However, it doesn't mean that you have to like it."

"I'll do it," Blaise shrugged; "Weasley, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Ron gritted angrily.

"I dare you to imitate Granger in the morning."

Ron brightened.

"Morning Hermione," he said in his normal voice.

"Eh," he grunted, slouching over and rubbing his eyes.

"Let's go get some food," Ron said in his normal voice.

"Eh," he grunted.

"Wasn't that good food? Hermione?"

"Merlin! I completely forgot! We have an exam today for potions, and I forgot my essay! I will be right back!" he said in a high pitched voice.

"Blimey!" he said normally again, "do you think Hermione will make it to potions on time?"

"I think so," Ron said in a deeper voice, trying to imitate Harry's voice.

"I'm back!" he said, "now, did either of you study for the test? Harry! Ron!"

With that, Ron took a bow.

"I am _not_ like that," Hermione frumped, "and my voice is _not_ that high-pitched!"

"Sure," Ron said sarcastically, "your imitation of _me_ wasn't too good either!"

"Just dare someone," Harry intervened.

"Alright then," Ron said, "Pansy, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Pansy asked.

"Who was your first crush, and why?" Ron asked.

"My first crush was Draco since we were such good friends, but then, I realized that he was like a brother."

"True," Terence said, "you Gryffindors have your Golden Trio - Granger, Potter, Weasley - and we have our Silver Quartet - Draco, Theo, Blaise, Pansy. Makes sense."

"Ginny, truth or dare?" Pansy asked the energetic Gryffindor.

"Dare," Ginny answered.

"Dress like a hippie tomorrow," Pansy dared.

"Sure," Ginny shrugged; "Oi! Ferret, truth or dare?"

"Ginny," Hermione said, shaking her head, "you're sounding more and more like Ron everyday."

"I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing, but I will take that as a compliment," Ginny grinned.

"I'll take dare," Draco answered.

"Then, I dare you to let Hermie-Herms-Herms to draw on your back with this pen thing," she said, holding up a thick black marker.

"Hermie-Herms-Herms?" Hermione fumed.

"Relax," Ginny giggled, "or I'll call you Professor McGonagall next!"

"You wouldn't," Hermione threatened, raising her wand.

"Okay, okay, okay," Ginny sighed, "I get it; now what's your answer, Malfoy?"

"Sure," Draco said, pulling off his shirt and tossing it on the couch; "you coming over here, or am I coming over there?"

"I'm coming," Hermione sighed, accepting the marker from Ginny and then walking over to where Draco was kneeling, his back facing the center of the square.

With the thick side of the marker, she drew long, sweeping lines, followed by small little lines and then a large circle. She drew a few thin lines and some other shapes, and with a finishing sweep of the marker, she capped it.

"Wow," Pansy said, "you are really good!

"Thanks," Hermione said.

"What did you do to my back?" Draco wailed jokingly.

"Relax Drey," Theo said, "she drew a dragon on your back."

"Nice choice," Terence commented, "it suits him."

"Alright," Draco said, "Weasley, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Ron answered.

"Is it true that you are scared of spiders?" Draco asked.

"It's true," Ron answered, shuddering; "Terence, do I really need to ask the question of the day?"

"Truth," Terence answered.

"Alright. What was your sorting like?"

"With the sorting hat?"

"Yeah, your sorting."

"Well, the hat considered putting me in Ravenclaw for a while, but finally settled on Slytherin. Not much to it."

"Oh," Ron said.

"Parvati," Terence said.

"Write a love letter to Snape."

Parvati unwillingly complied.

_Dear Sevvie,_

_Have you ever felt that warm tingly feeling in your cold heart? Have you, by chance, ever washed your hair with anything other than cooking grease? Have you ever noticed me, out of all the others?_ _**(insert lipstick smear) **I wear extra lipstick for you, just in case you don't!  
__Well, I have certainly noticed you, and I don't know how to say this, but I am in LOVE with you! __**(heart) **__LOVE LOVE! Your hair is just so greasy that I can't wait to wash it out with dish soap! __**(drawing of bubbles) **__Your eyes! They shine with such a dead brilliancy! __**(lightbulb)  
**__I've been just so blind __**(sunglasses) **__not to notice how adorable you are! __**(insert cat drawing) **__It's like time has finally come to a stop, just so that I can realize how much I love you, Sevvie! You are as important to me as my stuffed teddy bear **(insert bear face)** and I really do love Fluffers.  
_

_I LOVE YOU! REALLY! I WOULD JUMP OFF OF THE ASTRONOMY TOWER FOR YOU! I'D DO ANYTHING FOR YOU!  
__XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO,_

_Your Likely-To-Be One-And-Only Admirer  
__P.S. Wear a rose for me!_

The whole room was roaring with laughter once Parvati had finished writing it.

"Send it!" Hermione giggled, "it's SO worth it!"

"Alright," Parvati said, managing a shaky grin.

After the letter had been sent, Parvati dared Daphne to be a Harry Potter fangirl the next day.

"I'm going to hate this," Daphne muttered; "Potter."

"Dare," Harry said.

"Demonstrate a muggle game."

Harry then demonstrated with Hermione 'rock, paper, scissors', which the Slytherins found extremely interesting.

"And remember," Harry grinned, his lie-face on, "paper _always_ beats scissors, which beats rock, which beats paper!"

Those who really knew how to play all laughed. Harry then dared Theo to breakdance, which was a funny sight for all to see - he was horrible.

Theo then asked Hermione a truth - "How well do you sing?"

This then prompted the Gryffindors to beg Hermione to sing a song.

"No," Hermione blushed.

"C'mon Hermione," Ginny said, "for me?"

"No," Hermione said.

"Let me take care of this," Ron said with a grin.

He got down on his knees and gave her the puppy-dog eyes.

"No," Hermione whimpered, her resolve breaking.

"Pweeze," Ron begged.

"Fine," Hermione sighed in defeat.

_Dew drops! Dew drops!  
__You-can-see-right-through-them!  
__New drops! New drops!  
__Watch their sparkly shine!_

_Rain drops! Rain drops!  
__Hear their plink and planking!  
__Sun drops! Sun drops!  
__Please dry up the rain!_

_Tear drops! Tear drops!  
__Carving out two rivers!  
__Can't stop! Can't stop!  
__What a runny nose!_

_Gum drops! Gum drops!  
__Chew away the tear drops!  
__Rain's stopped! Rain's stopped!  
__Let's play in the sun!_

"Well," Theo said, "I would say you sing very well."

"Thanks," Hermione blushed, "Tracey."

"Truth," Tracey asked.

"How did you get involved in quidditch?" Hermione asked.

"Well," Tracey said, "my role-models are Draco, Theo, Blaise, and Pansy, so when they all wound up playing, I joined too. Neville, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Neville said apprehensively.

"I dare you to talk in a girly voice for the rest of the game," Tracey dared.

"Alright," Neville answered in a squeaky voice.

"That's not what a girl sounds like," Lavender said.

"But that's the point! I'm not a girl!" Neville squeaked, his face turning red.

"Whatever," Lavender said.

"Millicent," Neville called, "truth or dare?"

"Truth," Millicent answered.

"How is the Slytherin life?"

"Lovely, as always," Millicent answered, "it _does_ get cold down in the common room sometimes, but for the most part, it's pretty fun. Seamus."

"Dare," Seamus said, "and make it good!"

"Well then," Millicent said, getting a glint in her eyes; "let Lavender do your face!"

"N-no!" Seamus paled.

"Oh well," Lavender said, procuring a bag, "too late to turn back now!"

By the time that Lavender was done, the whole room was laughing. Seamus' hair was smeared with red streaks of lipstick, and his face was white, caked with makeup. Lavender had drawn on two extra pairs of eyebrows and had used blue eyeshadow in varying shades of blue, from navy to bright blue. Lavender then used pink lipstick on one half of his lips and purple on the other. Lavender had also used mascara and drawn hearts all over his cheeks.

"And that," she said, putting everything away, "is for the last game of truth or dare we held! There are _always_ repercussions!"

After everyone had calmed down, Seamus called on Blaise.

"I would like truth please, Madam," Blaise teased.

"Alright; are you really as smart as they say you are?"

"Aww," Blaise whined, "that was Lame with the capital! Sure, after Draco and Granger of course; I'm third in most classes. Lavender."

"Truth," she said.

"How long does it take for you to get ready in the morning?"

"Anywhere from fifteen minutes to half an hour, and that's because I'm me, and because I share a room _and_ the bathroom with some other girls. Pansy?"

"Dare," Pansy answered.

"Sit on Harry's lap," Lavender challenged.

"Sure," Pansy said, going over to Harry and sitting on his lap.

"Awkward!" Parvati giggled.

"So," Theo said, "do you think we should move on to 'I've Never' or whatever that other game was?"

"Sure," Hermione said, "I'm ready for a drink."

"You always are," Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"So," Draco said snarkily, "should we sit down and write a book? 101 Things You Never Knew About Hermione Granger?"

"Let's just get to it," Hermione said, pulling butterbeers out from under the table and then picking up the scroll; "everyone grab a butterbeer."

_**I've Never**_ _is a muggle drinking game:  
__**1)** Someone starts the game by saying "I've Never..." followed by something they've never done.  
__**2)** If someone else __**has**_ _done this thing, they take a sip of butterbeer.  
__**3)** First person to finish their drink wins - regular-sized sips please._

"Everyone understand?" Hermione asked, grabbing herself a butterbeer.

"Yep," everyone chorused.

"I'll start," Blaise volunteered; "I've never had more than ten butterbeers in one sitting."

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Theo, Terence, Draco, and Tracey lifted their beers up and drunk.

"I think we're learning a lot about Granger," Draco said in amusement; "Theo, your turn."

"I've never woken up in a bathtub after a night of partying," Theo grinned, shooting a look at Draco.

Hermione, Draco, and Pansy sheepishly raised their butterbeers.

"Now," Pansy said to Hermione, "when was this?"

"This was after the war during the same time that I exceeded ten butterbeers in one sitting - I think I did about fourteen before passing out. I'm better with shots."

"So you're saying," Draco said, "that after the war, you downed about fourteen butterbeers, got drunk, passed out, and woke up in a bathtub the next morning?"

"Yeah," Hermione said, "that's the worse I did with butterbeer. Like I said, I am better with shots."

"Sure," Draco said dryly; "I don't think I'll test that theory."

It then was Ginny's turn.

"I've never wandered the halls in the night."

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Tracey drank.

"Trace?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah," Tracey said.

"I'm surprised," Millicent said.

"My turn," Lavender said, "I've never lived a day as a boy."

All eight boys drank.

"That was lame," Parvati said; "I've never kissed anybody."

Daphne, Terence, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Pansy, Theodore, Lavender, Blaise, and Neville drank.

"Millicent, Tracey, Parvati, and Seamus are the only unkissed?" Hermione asked.

"I guess so," Harry answered, "I really didn't expect that. I know that I kissed Ginny, you kissed Ron, Draco kissed Pansy-"

"What did you do to our Pansy!" Theo and Blaise roared.

"We were out in the hall, and it just kinda happened," Pansy said, awkwardly trying to cover; "Potter just passed us."

"Let's move on." Hermione suggested; "I've never been a student in Snape's house."

The Slytherins rolled their eyes, but drank.

"I've never gotten a tattoo," Neville announced.

Theo, Draco, Pansy, Millicent, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione drank.

"You Gryffs are secret Death Eaters?" Draco joked.

"No," the four answered, "it was an end-of-war promise."

"What did you guys get?" Pansy asked; "you know ours."

"I got a Jack Russell Terrier inside a crescent moon," Ron said, showing his upper right arm.

"I got a stag with a snitch in the background," Harry said, pulling his shirt down and showing the tattoo that was lower than his neck and out of view.

"I have an otter surrounded with multi-colored feathers," Hermione said, showing her upper left arm.

"Horse," Ginny said simply, showing the horse she had in the same place as Harry.

"Tattoos are stupid and no one should get them," Lavender voiced disapprovingly.

"No they aren't," Pansy chided, "it's just that they can express incorrect impressions about you."

"True. I think that all four of us did it while we were on cloud nine," Ginny said, "we weren't thinking very straight. Ron and I certainly got chewed out. It's a good idea to check with your parents before going out to get a tattoo. You might regret it later."

"All too true," Ron grumbled as he recalled the earful his mom gave him.

"I've never owned a pet," Seamus said.

This caused Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Theo to raise their beers and drink.

"I guess you did keep that cat," Ginny said, a smile twitching at her lips.

"Hey, lay off!"

"I've never played putball," Ron said.

"Do you mean football?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, that," Ron said, "that game you were explaining to me."

Harry and Hermione were the only two to drink.

"You played?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"And?" Hermione challenged.

"It's just that - you're not the most sportsy girl."

"I played with Damian," Hermione explained, "he eventually played in college. He could've been a great football player, but I guess he wanted to be a Marine."

"Ah," Harry said; "I don't have a sibling."

Ron, Hermione, Parvati, Ginny, and Daphne drank.

As they were going around the circle for the second time, Millicent started yawning.

"Do you think we should get to sleep?" she asked.

Everyone agreed and transfigured the couches into mattresses. The sixteen students divided up again by gender and house. As they were settling down, they all (eventually) came to the same conclusion.

Maybe the other house wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Well, that was a very long chapter. I can't tell you how much I wanted to write Snape's reaction to the letter, but I think that I will leave that you to your imagination!

About the tattoos: think twice before you get a tattoo because you might regret it later in life. Although I don't have one, I always tell my little sister not to get a tattoo. I probably won't ever do so.

**Quick Chat:** X-Files is still moving along for me and I totally ship Mulder and Scully because they are so funny! Does anyone remember the episode where Scully goes out and gets a tattoo? It was a good episode. Anime is also moving along. I've finished Inuyasha and am working on Ouran High School Host Club; I might try Air Gear afterwards.

_"The truth is out there!"  
__\- David Duchovny as Fox Mulder in the X-Files_


	4. December

**Fiery Gryffindor Princess, Cold Slytherin Prince** by **Starlight-Mist  
****Story Summary: **[Dramione]: After the war, the seventh years all go back to Hogwarts for eighth year. Starting with an intro from Prof. McGonagall's diary, the story covers the first quidditch game, a Halloween Ball, truth-or-dare, I've Never, Secret Santa, Valentine's Day, Graduation, and a lot of pranking, kissing, working, matchmaking, and getting sick. Ends at the Ministry of Magic.  
**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter series, world, and characters are NOT mine. Anything that you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling. My name is Brigitta, and I don't make any claims to the Harry Potter series, world, and characters. I just came up with the plot.  
**Pairings: **Dramione, Neville/Luna, Blaise/Ginny, Ron/Pansy, Harry/Millicent, Theo/Lavender

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for not posting this chapter during the actual December, but my school workload has had a sudden increase, _and_ my computer broke down, _and_ I forgot my password. Anyways, enjoy. Thank you to my reviewers: Guest, Guest, Guest, huntressofartemis2014, and DobbyisCutest.

* * *

**Chapter Title:** Chapter 4: December  
**Chapter Theme:** Mistletoe is lurking around Hogwarts. Christmas Ball. 8th Year Secret Santa.  
**Last Chapter:** First quidditch game. Truth-or-Dare. I've Never. Letters to Snape.

* * *

_**Somewhere in Hogwarts  
**__**December 18th**_

"Is that all we have for the Christmas Ball? I mean, this is our last year, so don't we want to make this as fun as possible?" Josh Dunn asked, as he looked down at the list in his hands.

"Well," Hermione said, "that's the goal every year. I do know a muggle game called Secret Santa that we could play, but I guess that it would have to be limited to 8th year only, or it may get chaotic."

"Tell us about it," Draco said, leaning back on the couch and twirling his quill nonchalantly.

"Well, the game starts off by putting names in a hat. You then draw a name out of the hat, but if it is yours, you put it back. The person who you drew out of the hat is the person that you are going to get gifts for."

"So you put names in a hat, then people go around and draw names, then buy gifts for the person they drew," Josh confirmed.

"Exactly," Hermione said; "then there are two ways that it can go on. The people give the person many gifts over the time of, say a week, and then when the participants come together, people reveal themselves, or at the end, they get one big gift and have to guess who gave them the gift."

"The first one sounds like more fun," Ginny said, shrugging.

"Alright," Josh said as he scribbled down _Secret Santa_; "meeting adjourned?"

"Adjourned," Draco declared.

-O-o-O-

"...so please come up and pick a name," Draco concluded, shooting a suave smile out at the hall.

The Ravenclaws came up first, each drawing names from the hat.

"So I am this person's gift-giver, for the next week." Padma asked, holding up her folded slip of paper.

"That's the jest of it," Hermione answered; "the Secret Santa exchange will end on the Christmas Ball, December 25th."

"I think that muggle games are fun," Terry Boot said, opening his slip.

Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein agreed with a nod of their heads.

The Hufflepuffs, including Hannah Abbot, Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones, Meghan Jones, and Justin Finch-Fletchley, came next, drawing names from the hat.

"Our turn," Blaise cheered as Hermione called Slytherin up.

After Blaise, Theo, Terrence, Daphne, Pansy, Millicent, and Tracey had drawn names, Hermione held the hat for Draco to draw a name from.

When Draco opened his slip and read _Hermione Granger_, his eyebrows shot up, but he quickly donned his pokerface.

"Your turn," he called to the Gryffindors.

Harry, Ron, Seamus, Neville, Lavender, and Parvati filed up and drew names, then Draco held the hat for Hermione, who drew the last name - _Draco Malfoy._

_Oh,_ Hermione thought, _that isn't too bad, but I really wish I'd gotten Harry - I know exactly what he needs, but the same could be said for the rest of the Gryffindors. Now, what to get him?_

_**December 19, Morning Classes  
**__**Hallway**_

"Remember when we stunned Neville in first year," Ron asked.

"How could I forget," Harry said; "it was the start of all our adventures!"

"Don't you mean mischief-making?" Hermione snorted.

"But Hermione," Ron whined, "it's not _mischief-making_ if we aren't annoying someone."

"Sure," Hermione said, rolling her eyes; "let's hurry up - we'll be late for Potions!"

Harry, Hermione, and Ron hurried down the hall and past the horde of Slytherins. As Hermione brushed past Draco, her bookbag ripped, spilling books, parchment, ink, quills, and neatly-taken notes everywhere.

"Oh-no!" Hermione exclaimed as she fell to her knees and started picking things up.

"I'm sorry! Your bag must've gotten caught on my wand-holster, or something!" Draco apologized, bending down to help her.

"It's alright," Hermione said, swiftly rescuing her notes from an advancing puddle of ink.

Harry and Ron bent down to help her, but she stopped them; "Harry, Ron - go to class; I'll be there in a minute or two."

As Hermione was distracted, Draco slipped a small box into her bag and packed some papers up against it. When Hermione turned back, Draco was all the way next to the wall, picking up stray quills and blank parchment.

"Thank you for helping me, Malfoy," she said.

"No problem."

Draco handed her the quills and parchment and then helped her to her feet.

"I'm sorry if I made you late for class," Hermione apologized.

"It's fine," Draco said, "I guess it was my fault."

"No," Hermione laughed, "I think it's just my bag; it's about time that I get a new one - I've been cramming so much stuff into it that it must be under a lot of stress."

"Hmm," Draco said, amused; "that bag reminds me a lot of somebody I know."

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Why, you, of course!" Draco exclaimed; "you're always cramming useless information into your brain and stressing out of the smallest of tests and papers! Frankly, I'm surprised _you_ haven't exploded yet!"

Hermione laughed.

"Well, I usually do that back at my room or at the Gryffindor Common Room instead of in the halls."

"Because we don't want to have the younger students with such a _great_ impression from the _goody-two-shoes_ Head Girl, am I right?" Draco asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Something like that," Hermione grinned; "thanks for helping me, but I really should get going - I don't want to lose any points from Gryffindor for being late."

"Then hurry," Draco urged; "good luck!"

"Thanks," Hermione yelled over her shoulder, "you too!"

-O-o-O-

"Wow," Lavender breathed, "had I known the Heads' Room was so pretty, I might've worked harder to get it."

Hermione and Ginny laughed as they led Parvati and Lavender up the right set of stairs.

"Do you want to host this meeting," Ginny asked "or should I?"

"I'll host," Hermione shrugged.

When they got to the top of the stairs, they walked past the door marked _**7th Grade Head Girl**_ and then to Hermione's room.

"Book Smart," Hermione said.

"Really," the other three girls asked, "_that_ is your password?"

"What did you expect?" Hermione grinned, "come on in."

The three girls spent a few minutes admiring Hermione's room, then seated themselves in a circle on Hermione's bed.

"So," Hermione said, "have you guys gotten anything?"

"Yeah," Lavender and Parvati answered, "have you?"

"Not yet," Hermione admitted as she took off her bookbag; "what did you guys get?"

"We don't know yet," the two girls admitted as they removed their presents from their book bags; "we decided not to open them alone."

"I'll go first," Lavender volunteered.

Lavender slowly unwrapped the box and untied the ribbon. She slowly opened the box and gasped at the contents.

"Wow," Lavender said, holding the sparkling diamond brooch up into the sunlight, "it's so...intricate! I can't imagine who is my Secret Santa!"

"Put it on," Ginny encouraged.

After Lavender had pinned it on, Parvati then started opening her present.

"I see you aren't the patient one," Lavender said dryly as Parvati tore the wrapping paper off.

"Nope!" Parvati said, opening the box.

"Wow," Ginny breathed as Parvati pulled out a blue and green-dyed silk scarf.

"I love this scarf already!" Parvati exclaimed, wrapping the scarf around her neck and striking a pose.

After the girls had chit-chatted a bit more, they decided to start in on their homework.

"What should we study first?" Lavender asked, peering into her bag; "Hermione?"

Lavender looked up to see Hermione looking quizzically at a silver box.

"So you got a present after all," Ginny chirped.

"Should I open it?" Hermione asked tentatively, turning the box in her hands.

"It's a present!" Lavender exclaimed; "of course you do!"

Hermione slowly picked at the tape on the long, slim box, much to the annoyance of Parvati; "can you open a present _any_ slower?"

"Would you like me to?" Hermione challenged.

Parvati sighed, but contented herself with twiddling her thumbs as Hermione carefully slid the wrapping paper off.

"It looks like someone has been observing you," Ginny commented as Hermione took out her present; "it's about time you get rid of your tattered old wand holster."

"Wow," Hermione said, fingering the tan leather of her present; "this is _really_ well-made - there's even an anti-summoning spell on it!"

Hermione then picked up the note and unfolded it.

_Hermione, I heard that you've been meaning to get a new wand holster for a long time, but haven't gotten around to it. I promise that I didn't do anything to it - no jinxes, charms, hexes, or anything of the sort - so don't worry! I look forward to finding other gifts for you! -Secret Santa_

"Aww," Ginny said, "that's sweet of him!"

"Him?" Hermione asked; "how do you know it's a _him_ when it could be a _her_."

"Call it instinct," Ginny said, "but I think your Secret Santa is a boy."

"What about mine?" Parvati and Lavender asked in unison.

"I think girls have you," Ginny said; "they are more likely to find things to match you than boys would."

"True," Lavender agreed.

"I wonder how your Secret Santas got our presents to you," Ginny mused.

"Well," Parvati said; "we definitely know how Hermione's Secret Santa got her present to her."

"How?" Hermione asked, sliding the new holster onto her belt.

"Probably when you were in class, taking notes," Lavender shrugged.

"And about those notes," Parvati said, leaning towards Hermione; "may we have some _access_ to those notes?"

"You mean you DIDN'T TAKE NOTES?!"

_**December 20, Breakfast  
**__**Great Hall**_

"Morning, Hermione," Ron and Harry grunted in unison.

"Did you two pull an all-nighter again?" Hermione demanded as she seated herself.

"Maybe," Harry said, "and maybe not." Ron finished.

"It's good to study, but it isn't good to pull an all-nighter!"

"Says she who does it all the time," Harry and Ron shot back.

Hermione sighed; they had her there.

"Hey," Ron said, "nice new wand holster."

"I got it from my Secret Santa," Hermione said; "it's really nice; have you two got anything yet?"

"Yep," Ron said, tugging on the sweatshirt he was wearing; "it's a really nice sweatshirt; very warm."

"I got a spell that reinforces my glasses so that they don't break as easily," Harry grinned, tapping his glasses.

"Smart person," Hermione commented.

"So is it you?" Harry asked.

"I can't tell you that!" Hermione exclaimed, aghast; "that would ruin anything and everything!"

"Fine," Harry grinned; "I was just trying."

-O-o-O-

"That's pretty," Theo said, poking Pansy's headband; "is it from your Secret Santa?"

"Yep," Pansy said, patting the flower on it; "my Secret Santa bought me an entire box of headbands, hair ties, and bobby pins. I don't think the hair-elastic fairy will bother me for a long time. Have you seen what the other girls got?"

"What?" Blaise asked.

"Tracey got a box of Belgium chocolates," Pansy said, "Daphne got a pair of wedges, and Millie got a bottle of her favorite shampoo, body wash, and conditioner."

"Whoever got it for me was really sweet and knew me well," Millicent said shyly.

"What did you boys get?" Daphne asked, picking up her glass of water.

"We all got pretty cool presents," Terence said; "but Draco's is by far the coolest."

"Are you going to specify?" Pansy asked.

"I got the newest potions book," Blaise said, pulling it out of his bookbag and showing everyone the contents; "and it includes _tips_ unlike your books."

"Lucky," Pansy groaned.

"Terence got a pillow with his name embroidered on it," Blaise said, "Theo got a _101 to Potions Plants_ book, and Draco? You just will have to see for yourself. Look at his cloak."

Everyone turned to look at Draco and stared when they saw his cloak.

"That," Daphne said, "is Cool with the capital."

On Draco's cloak was a golden dragon pin, roughly half the size of his palm, but that wasn't the most amazing thing; it was singing.

"What is singing?" Pansy asked, peering at the dragon, which turned to face her.

"Currently...it is a tie-ironing spell in an old dialect of English," Draco said, frowning as he looked down at his tie.

"Well," Pansy said dryly as she looked as his wrinkled tie; "you might want to use it. Just _might._"

-O-o-O-

"So," Ginny said, bouncing on her bed; "did you give things to your people yesterday?"

"I have," Hermione answered simply.

"A box of Herbology materials," Lavender answered.

"You have Neville?" Hermione asked.

Lavender did not deny it.

"I gave my person a new hat," Parvati said.

"Have you sent your gifts for today yet?"

"Yes," the three girls replied.

"Have you gotten anything?" Ginny asked.

Parvati and Lavender, again, pulled gifts out of their bags.

"Let's open them together," Lavender and Parvati agreed.

A few minutes later, Lavender was admiring her new leather gloves and Parvati, a new hairbrush and mirror.

"Well," Ginny said, "now, can you guys vacate the room?"

"So you just wanted to see the gifts!" Hermione laughed; "we get it. We're going."

"It's not that I don't like having you here," Ginny recovered; "I just have a big test tomorrow."

"Study hard," Hermione said.

"We're going to go back to the Gryffindor Common Room to study tonight," Lavender and Parvati informed Hermione.

"Fine by me," Hermione answered as she walked out of Ginny's room.

The two girls left the Heads' vicinity and Hermione made her way to her room.

"Book Smart," she sighed before entering her room.

The second that she entered the room, she immediately noticed the flowers and gift.

Hermione put her bookbag down on the trunk at the foot of her bed and walked over to the desk. The present was wrapped in silver wrapping paper and a festive red and gold ribbon, which also was Gryffindor colors. Atop the present was a small bouquet of flowers, slightly wilted, so Hermione quickly found a vase, filled it with water, and put them in it.

She then looked at the gift, pondering whether to open it without the other girls, and finally decided to do it. Sitting down, she gave a small tug to the ribbon and undid it from around the package. Putting it with the one from the night before, she carefully removed the wrapping paper, wondering what could come in such a big, but flat, box. Once the wrapping paper was off, she noticed an envelope a top of the box.

Hermione carefully lifted the flap and pulled out the note.

_Hermione, you are a rather hard person to find gifts for! You are a very smart witch, which must prompt many people to buy you books and stuff, but I don't want to give you something that is to be expected...I want to give you something unique. Now, I know that you aren't into jewelry and cosmetics - but do have a girly side, so I spent a long time thinking about this and I think that I found the right thing for you. I hope you enjoy the present and the flowers; if you want to search up their meaning, feel free to. Until your next surprise, your Secret Santa._

Hermione tucked the note back into the envelope and placed it to the side. She then, opened the box. Inside, there was a dark brown fabric, which - when she took it out of the box and held it up - turned out to be a cloak. She ran her fingers over the fabric and determined it to be some sort of velvet. A small not fluttered to the floor, so she picked it up.

_Hermione - this cloak has been charmed to be waterproof, warm, and stain-resistant._

Hermione marveled at the cloak and tried it on over her white blouse and dark grey skirt.

"Wow," she whispered, admiring the way that the cloak brought out her skin tone and how it fit her - perfectly.

Hermione then - on whim - when over to her full-length mirror and twirled. The cloak flared out, then came to a stop, twirling around her ankles.

"Now," she said, going over to her bookshelf, "to find out what this flowers mean."

After about five minutes, Hermione had identified the flowers, and their meanings.

**Daisy:** Innocence  
**Hyacinth:** Sincerity  
**Yellow Rose:** Friendship  
**White Tulip:** Forgiveness

"Wow," Hermione whispered, "the plot thickens."

-O-o-O-

Draco coughed loudly as he entered his room, and grabbed blindly at a tissue.

"I can't get sick right now," he muttered.

After blowing his nose out for a good minute or, so he sat down at his desk, refusing to admit that he needed to go the Madam Pomfrey and get a Pepper-Up Potion.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Draco turned to see an owl pecking at his window, a box and a bag held tightly in his claws. He hurried over to the window and opened it for the owl, who quickly flew in, placed the presents on his bed, then perched on his bedpost.

"Here," he said, casting a quick warming spell, "I'll grab you some water."

Draco filled a small bowl with water, and the owl took a few beakfuls of water before flying out the open window. Draco closed the window behind it and sneezed.

"Curse this cold," he snarled, snatching up another tissue and honking out an unhappy melody on his nose.

Draco threw the tissue at the trashcan, then used a quick hand washing spell. Remembering the presents, he sat down on his bed and crossed his legs. Draco started with the box. He plucked at the ribbon with his nimble fingers, but the ribbon was tied tight, so he wound up cutting it. The wrapping paper was easy to get off, and Draco found that his present was a box of tea bags.

A folded piece of paper was taped the to the box, and Draco quickly unfolded it.

_Draco, I heard you coughing in class today, so I thought you could use some tea. I hope you feel better, and if the tea doesn't help, tuck away your pride and go to Madam Pomfrey._

Draco quirked his eyebrow and allowed himself a small smirk as he retrieved a mug and placed a tea bag in it; his Secret Santa was a very amusing person. He then, with the help of his little dragon, who he named Viper, warmed up his water. As Draco sipped at his tea, he opened the bag. Inside, it was stuffed with honey lozenges, and he chuckled.

This was fun.

_**December 23, End of Potions  
**__**Hallway**_

The next two days had gone by quickly for Draco, who had, with the help of his Secret Santa, recovered from his cold. Though he still felt ever-so-slightly under the weather, he was feeling much better.

"That was a _long_ class," Blaise groaned, heaving his shoulderbag onto his shoulder.

"It's the same time as always," Draco shrugged.

The Slytherins and Gryffindors made their way out of the room, squeezing through the door.

"It's so cold," Pansy said, jumping up and down as she tried to keep warm; "Snape should cast a warming charm on his classroom!"

"Exactly my thoughts," Ron said, pausing in his step; "sometimes I wonder who's worse off - Slytherin for having to live in the cold, or Gryffindor having to adjust from the warmth and to the cold every day."

"I never really thought about that," Pansy said, stopping her jumping.

"I think you guys have it worse off," Harry told Pansy, halting and turning around.

"I don't know," Millicent said, "I think this is a good debate."

"But, maybe for some other time," Blaise cut in, "or we'll be late to classes, both houses."

The two houses surged forth again, having their own separate conversations until they heard a sickening _THUD. _They turned around to see Pansy and Ron lying on their backs and blinking.

"Are you guys alright?" Hermione asked as she ran forward to help the two up.

"Stop," Draco exclaimed, rushing forward to stop her.

However, his warning came too late, and Hermione ran straight into an invisible wall, throwing her backwards. Draco dove for her, and managed to get under her just in time to save her from a nasty bump.

"Oof," Draco muttered as Hermione's head slammed into his chin.

"Are you alright," she cired, getting up and helping him to his feet.

"I'm fine," he answered, rubbing his chin.

"Boy, does this bring back memories," Harry snickered as Draco rubbed his chin.

"Are _you_ alright?" Draco asked.

"I'm fine, thanks to you," she said, brushing off her cloak; "how did you know to try and stop me?"

"Look at what is above them," he said, pointing towards the ceiling.

Everyone turned and looked up to see a mistletoe, hovering above Pansy and Ron.

"Oh," everyone said.

Ron and Pansy stared at each other, disgust flitting across their faces for a mere second before vanishing.

Ron sighed; "I have to kiss her? Is there any _other_ way to get out of here? Hermione?"

"You don't have to kiss her on the lips," Hermione said, pointing to the white ribbon tying the mistletoe together; "here in Hogwarts, the white ribbon means that you can kiss the person on the cheek. Red ribbon means you have to kiss the person on the lips."

"Do we both have to kiss the other's cheek?" Pansy asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered.

The two hesitated, but leaned in and planted a kiss on the other's cheek.

"Alright," the two said, awkwardly standing up, "let get to class?"

The two parted and joined their house, and the two houses silently made their way down the hallway and then separated to go to their separate classes.

And as they walked down the halls, they would throw an occasional glance up at the ceiling.

Just in case.

-O-o-O-

"Poor Ron," Lavender said, shaking her head; "and poor Pansy."

"Yeah," Ginny said, having heard about the little incident that had occurred between her brother and the Slytherin girl.

"You know," Hermione said, "I think that the two of them might become a couple, and they'd be awful cute."

"Eww," Parvati said, wrinkling her nose.

"Actually, I kind of agree," Ginny admitted.

"Tsk, Ginny," Parvati tsked, "sibling rivalry is one thing, but wishing your sibling to be a couple with _The Enemy_ is a different thing."

"Don't you think we should try and get over this rivalry," Hermione asked, "I mean, the Secret Santa exchange was suggested to help build bonds between houses."

"True," Ginny nodded.

"I think that it _might_ be worth it," Lavender timidly admitted, "but that doesn't mean that I'm going to _like_ or _fall in love_ with a Slytherin."

"Well," Ginny chuckled; "would you mind explaining why I heard you muttering _'Theo, Theo, Theo'_ in your sleep?"

Lavender turned Weasley red.

"Tsk, tsk," Ginny teased, shaking her head; "that shade of red is reserved for _my_ family."

This, of course, only caused Lavender to blush harder.

"Well, I _might_ just have a little crush on-"

The rest of the sentence was muffled when Hermione stuffed a pillow into Lavender's face.

"We're here to study," she said sternly, "not to _gossip_."

"Party-pooper," Parvati whined, throwing the pillow at Hermione.

"No pillow fights either," Hermione said, pulling a large textbook out of her bag.

"So, anyways," Ginny said, "what do you guys expect to get next?"

"I don't really know," the three girls chorused.

"Well," Hermione said, "my Secret Santa has sent me flowers every day except the first, so I think that I will be definitely getting more flowers."

"Aww," Lavender said, "he's so sweet."

"It may be a she," Hermione said.

"May be," Parvati said, "but the chance that it is a _he_ is SO much bigger; I mean, he got you a wand holster; a cloak; a cute collar for Crookshanks; a new quill, ink, and parchment set; _and_ a box of peppermint bark and candy canes - your _favorite_ holiday candies."

"Alright," Hermione admitted, "there is a bigger chance that my Secret Santa is a _he_, but I'm still keeping an open mind to the fact that a girl may be doing this."

"Dream on," Parvati said, rolling her eyes; "I completely believe your Santa is a he."

"I hope so," Hermione said.

_**December 24**_

The entire school was abuzz with excitement for the Christmas Ball the next day. Mistletoe had started appearing everywhere. All throughout Hogwarts, you would see boys and girls hopping around, trying to avoid getting caught by the mistletoe, and trying to get caught with their secret crush.

Hermione strongly disapproved of what Professor McGonagall was doing, but the Professor just told Hermione to lighten up and to have fun.

Of course, there were many other awkward kisses, such as the one between Harry and Millicent, but people did not tease them about it, choosing not to embarrass the pairs anymore than they already were.

However, one of the nice occurrences that came from the mistletoe was Neville and Luna. The two had gotten stuck under the mistletoe together, and soon after, had started dating. Everyone wished them well, Gryffindor and Slytherin alike.

Of course, the Secret Santa business still brought curiosity to everyone's minds, and some people had started making guesses on their Santas. Presents, such as jewelry and clothes, were worn and shown off, and everyone was excited for the big reveal the next day.

Draco, Hermione, Ginny, and Josh had become pretty immersed in setting the mood for the next day, and the bags under Hermione's eyes were evident. Students and teachers alike tried to get her to step away, but she insisted that she must do her part for the school. Though Draco's cold had left him, he still drank the tea that his Secret Santa had bought for him, and popped an occasional lozenge.

By the end of Christmas Eve, everyone was in bed, anticipating everything the next day.

_Except_ the mistletoe.

_**December 25, Morning  
**__**8th Year Head Girls' Room**_

Hermione woke up to the incessant pecking of what sounded to be an owl. She sleepily rubbed her eyes and looked over at her window. Sure enough, there was an owl pecking at her window, beating its wings madly as it tried to stay in the air. Hermione jumped out of bed and opened the window.

The owl flew in and placed the package gently on her desk.

"Thank you," she cooed, ruffling its feathers and giving it a treat.

The owl ducked its head and hooted, shifting foot to foot before flying back out the window.

Hermione sighed and looked at the clock. She had woken up 15 minutes earlier than she usually woke up, but it didn't really matter; she was up. Glancing at the package, she decided to shower before opening it.

After showering and changing into uniform, she sat down at her desk and removed the wrapping paper and ribbon. She quickly opened the box, and pulled out a forest green dress.

The dress was about knee-length with a pleated skirt and a simple, thin, silver ribbon at the waist. She ran her hands over it and found it to be silky, almost like water. Hermione quickly took off her uniform and tried the dress on, finding that it fit her quite nicely, the silver ribbon settling just about her waist.

Looking back in the box, she pulled out a pair of black ballet flats, one of which contained a note.

_Hermione, these past few days have been so much fun for me. I really enjoyed being your Secret Santa, and hope you enjoyed receiving my presents. Today, at exactly 8:30 - the end of the ball, my name will be revealed to you. If you don't want to wear the dress to the ball, I understand, it being Slytherin colors and all. Anyways, I look forward to seeing you at the Ball, your Secret Santa._

Hermione put the note, ribbon, and wrapping paper with all her other gifts, and tucked the dress and flats back into the box they came in. She quickly put her uniform back on, and grabbed her bookbag.

-O-o-O-

"That's so stunning," Ginny squealed as Hermione twirled in the dress.

"The blue looks good on you," Lavender said, "and the gold threads in it really bring out your eyes."

"I'm sorry girls," Hermione sighed, "but...I already have a dress picked out. Parvati, maybe if you wear this dress with your scarf, it would be nice."

"Alright," Parvati said, slightly disappointed.

Hermione changed out of the dress and handed it to Parvati. Lavender and Ginny had already changed into their dresses, Lavender into a shimmery dove gray, and Ginny into a pale mint green.

As Parvati changed into the blue dress, Hermione exited the room and went to grab the box from hers. Returning to Ginny's room, she brought on quizzical looks.

"I'm going to change into the dress," she informed them, "and then you can tell me whether I should wear it or not."

"Alright," the three girls chorused reluctantly.

A few minutes later, Hermione emerged from the closet they had been changing into, drawing gasps of surprise and astonishment from the three girls.

"It...suits you," Parvati said, "better than blue. I think you should wear it, even if it is Slytherin green."

Ginny nodded vigorously.

"You _are_ wearing that," Lavender ordered, "but _not_ with your hair like _that_! Girls!"

Hermione shrieked as the trio of doom pushed her into a chair and brandished their walking hair salons.

"Time to have some fun," Lavender grinned evilly.

-O-o-O-

_So far, the ball is a blast,_ Hermione thought, sipping a glass of water as she watched students dancing, laughing, and avoiding the mistletoe.

When Hermione had entered the Great Hall wearing _green,_ she brought on many gasps, but also some wolf whistles and claps. Draco had done the same, entering the hall with a red tie. The two 8th Year Heads had been asked many times if the had planned it, and they both replied the negative.

"Granger," Draco said, shifting his weight to his other foot; "look around. Do you see anyone _not_ having fun?"

Hermione did as he told her to, and noted that everyone looked like they were having fun.

"What's your point?" she asked.

"You got _so_ worked up over this, and it is turning out fine," Draco said, shrugging, "I just wanted to point that out."

"Oh."

The two stood in an awkward silence for a while before Draco broke it.

"You look pretty in that dress," he commented, turning to look at her; "its very green."

"Thanks," she said shyly; "you clean up well, and the tie is a rather nice touch."

"Hmm," Draco smirked, "would you like to see more magic?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Watch and learn," Draco said smugly, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a red handkerchief.

Hermione laughed; "you never cease to surprise me."

"As do you," Draco said; "would you like to dance."

Hermione awkwardly agreed, and Draco led her out onto the floor, where they fell into a simple waltz. The hours went by, dancing slow songs, and fast songs, doing square dances, changing partners, and breaking for drinks. The Ball was running smoothly, and Hermione was having fun.

"Do you know who your Secret Santa is?" Harry asked her as they passed during a square dance.

"There are some possibilities, but no definite," she answered, linking elbows with Harry.

"I think I might know who yours is, and who you are," he said, grinning cheekily.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Ah-ah-ah," Harry said, shaking his head, "but my suspicions will either be denied, or confirmed, in exactly two minutes."

"Already?" Hermione asked.

"Already," Harry confirmed, "let's go grab a seat."

"I already have one," Hermione apologized, "Heads are required to sit together."

"Alright," Harry said, "see you later."

"You too," Hermione said, turning to walk away.

"Oof!" the two of them exclaimed in unison as they fell on their backs.

"White," Harry winced, getting up and then helping Hermione get up; "this should be easy enough."

Harry and Hermione leaned in, and placed a kiss on each others' cheeks.

"First time I've been under the mistletoe," Hermione laughed; "but at least it was with a friend."

"Millicent isn't that bad," Harry shrugged; "anyways, we should get going. Watch out for mistletoe!"

"Same with you!"

Hermione made her way over to the Heads' Table, just as Professor McGonagall mounted the stage.

"Alright, everybody," she said, as Hermione pulled out her chair and sat down; "thank you for attending this Christmas Ball. Let's have a round of applause for the Heads! Heads, please stand up."

The four Heads stood up, and politely acknowledged the crowds.

"And now, for the likely-to-be most exciting announcement tonight, the Secret Santa gift-exchange!"

Hoots and hollers were heard all around the hall.

"This is how it is going to work. Since the dance floor is completely cleared, let's have the eighth years please stand up and make a line."

Chairs squealed as they scraped against the floor, and the 8th years made a line, their backs to the audience and facing the students.

"Now, please raise your right hand, and then hold the person who you were giving gifts too's left hand."

There was an awkward scramble, and Hermione made her way over to Draco (who was searching the crowd for someone) and slid her right hand into his left.

Draco turned at the touch, and his eyes widened as he saw her.

"_You_ were my Secret Santa," he asked, choking out the words.

"Is there something wrong?" Hermione asked, slightly hurt at his response.

"No," he said slowly, "but you're going to have to give me your left hand."

"Wh-" Hermione started, before the question got stuck in her throat.

"_You_ were my Secret Santa," she asked, laughing in astonishment.

"Yeah," he said, awkwardly holding out his hand.

Hermione laughed, but placed her hand in his.

"I should've figured that it was you," Hermione said, "especially when the first present was in my bag and _you_ were the one who helped me pick everything up; what spell did you use?"

Draco laughed.

"I didn't use any spell," he admitted, "it was just pure luck that it happened, and as you were talking to your friends, I just slipped the box into your bag."

"You were a hard person to find gifts for," Hermione admitted, "but I hope you liked what I got you."

"I loved all of them," Draco said, "but Viper was definitely my favorite."

"Viper?" she asked.

"The dragon pin," he said, his face taking on a blush as he lifted their joined hands to point the pin out; "it has come in handy many times."

"Oh," Hermione laughed, her face going red; "I really was hoping you wouldn't figure it out because of the spellwork."

"Wait," Draco froze, "you _made_ Viper?"

"Yeah," Hermione answered.

"You are brilliant," Draco said, shaking his head in amusement; "completely brilliant."

However, before the conversation could continue, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat; "now, you all are going to dance."

Cries of outrage rang from the gigantic knot in the middle of the dance floor as they tried to turn into an easier-to-maneuver shape. Hermione and Draco just laughed and started dancing.

"So," Draco said, "let's go down these chains. Michael got Blaise, who got Millicent, who in turn got Michael. That's the trio over there."

"And then for the blob," Hermione snickered as "the blob" swayed and stumbled, much to the amusement of the younger grades.

"Harry has Susan Bones, who has Parvati, who has Terry Boot, who has Pansy," Draco said.

"Then Pansy has Lavender, who has Neville, who has Theo, who has Ron, who has Hannah Abbot," Hermione continued.

"Hannah Abbot has Padma Patil, who has Seamus, who has Justin Finch-Fletchley," Draco picked up.

"And Justin Finch-Fletchley has Harry," Hermione ended.

"Then," Draco said, "there is the couple over there, just like us: Ernie Macmillan and Meghan."

"Lastly," Hermione said, "the quartet. Daphne has Anthony Goldstien, who has Tracey, who got Terence, who looped back to Daphne."

"This is confusing," Draco sighed.

"Well, except for us, Ernie and Meghan, the trio, and the quartet," Hermione said.

The two both laughed and continued dancing. Suddenly, Draco swerved.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Lean your head against my shoulder, then look up," Draco whispered, swaying with Hermione in a tight circle.

Hermione did as Draco told her, then gasped when she saw what was hovering above their heads.

"_Red_ mistletoe?" she squeaked softly, her face coloring; "what do we do now?"

"Well," Draco said, "Professor McGonagall is dismissing the lower classes, so I guess we just wait here, then volunteer to clean up the Great Hall."

"Alright," Hermione agreed, swaying with Draco, not realizing that she still was leaning against his shoulder.

Finally, Professor McGonagall had finished dismissing everyone, and the teachers were filing out of the room.

"Are you four Heads alright cleaning up here alone?" she asked.

"We can do it alone," Hermione and Draco suggested.

"Are you sure," Josh Dunn asked, rubbing his eyes.

"We're sure," Hermione and Draco agreed.

"Night," Josh said, bidding the 8th year Heads good night.

"Night," they answered.

"See you tomorrow," Ginny waved before skipping out of the hall, leaving the two alone.

The two immediately colored again.

"Let's just do it," Draco suggested, moving his hands to Hermione's waist.

The two hesitated for a moment before taking the plunge and pressing their lips together.

Hermione expected Draco to pull away after a quick second, but he didn't, kissing her thoroughly, tasting the peppermint-taste of a candy cane on her lips. What seemed like hours later, though it was truly only five seconds, the two pulled apart. They were breathing heavily and were enraptured in the other's eyes, molten silver melting soft chocolate.

Draco tried to softly clear his throat, but the moment was already broken.

Hermione's hands slid down from his neck, and she shivered. After standing there for a second, she turned away from him and started cleaning up.

Draco stood there for a few seconds, his hands frozen where her hips had been, before he dropped them to his side, and started helping to clean up.

As the two worked, neither wished to admit it, but they had really enjoyed the kiss.

-O-o-O-

As Hermione got ready for bed, she kept touching her lips, trying to remember the feeling of Draco's lips on hers.

Right as she was slipping into bed, there was a knock on her door. Hermione quickly glanced at the mirror and arranged her hair before walking to the door. When she opened it, she expected to see Draco standing there, but he was not.

Ginny was there, and she invited herself into Hermione's room without an explanation. She closed the door behind her, and looked into Hermione's eyes, her eyes gleaming with something that Hermione couldn't identify. Excitement? Question? Distrust? Amusement?

"I saw the mistletoe," she said in a whisper; "I know about the kiss."

* * *

_**A/N: **_I bet that you weren't expecting a kiss this early in the story, although it's been four story-months, but I had to put some tension between them. They _can't_ be friends so suddenly, or at least in this story they can't. As for Ginny knowing about this kiss? Who expected that? Happy Belated New Years! I got up early this morning to get write this and practically wrote the entire thing today.

**Quick Chat:** I've been so busy, so anime and FanFiction have been such a wonderful break for me. Ouran High School Host Club is not that bad, but not the best that I've watched. Recommendations?

_"We are afraid to care too much, for fear that the other person does not care at all."_  
_\- Eleanor Roosevelt_


	5. January

**Fiery Gryffindor Princess, Cold Slytherin Prince** by **Starlight-Mist  
****Story Summary: **[Dramione]: After the war, the seventh years all go back to Hogwarts for eighth year. Starting with an intro from Prof. McGonagall's diary, the story covers the first quidditch game, a Halloween Ball, truth-or-dare, I've Never, Secret Santa, Valentine's Day, Graduation, and a lot of pranking, kissing, working, matchmaking, and getting sick. Ends at the Ministry of Magic.  
**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter series, world, and characters are NOT mine. Anything that you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling. My name is Brigitta, and I don't make any claims to the Harry Potter series, world, and characters. I just came up with the plot.  
**Pairings: **Dramione, Neville/Luna, Blaise/Ginny, Ron/Pansy, Harry/Millicent, Theo/Lavender

* * *

**Author's Note: **Alright! Here is the promised chapter! Thanks for all reviewers, and for those who think I don't know that they're out there, trust me - I know you are because I can see the views to my chapters, I can see those who favorited and those who followed. It's actually quite interesting to know that I get more reviews when I forget about this story for three months than when I update. Anyways, thank you to Clara Jean, HallowRain8587, Guest, behindblueeyes1117, and BekPerk22.

I want to take a moment to thank **AgusdiAngeloMalfoy** for starting to translate my story into Spanish! She has been working on the story, and has finished the first chapter - the link is on my profile, so please, check it out. Thank you SO MUCH!

* * *

**Chapter Title:** Chapter 5: January  
**Chapter Theme:** Draco confronts Hermione. They build snowmen and cook.  
**Last Chapter:** Secret Santa. Ron and Pansy kiss. Dramione at the Ball. Draco and Hermione kiss.

* * *

_**Heads Common Room  
**__**January 10th, 2000**_

"You've been avoiding me," Draco said, confronting Hermione.

As he sat down, the couch sunk under his weight. Hermione looked up at his molten silver eyes for a quick second before averting her eyes; "I have not."

"You're doing it right now," Draco said in a pained voice, placing his hand on her book and lowering it away from her face; "Stop."

"You can't order me to stop avoiding you!" Hermione hissed, looking him directly in the eye before jerking her book out from under his hand.

"No. That I can't," Draco admitted as Hermione turned back to the pages of her book, "but you just admitted that you _are_ avoiding me."

"You're twisting my words," Hermione scoffed; "I just told you that you can't order me to stop doing something if I'm not doing it in the first place."

"I am not twisting your words," Draco replied, pulling the book out of her grasp and bookmarking her page with his thumb. As Hermione reached her hand out to retrieve her book from Draco, her hand was stopped. Hermione pulled her hand back as Draco placed his fingers under her chin. He lifted her head up and silver met chocolate.

"Now," he said, holding her head still, "tell me that you aren't avoiding me. Look me in the eyes, Hermione, and tell me that you aren't avoiding me."

"I haven't-" Hermione started before the words got caught in her throat; curse those silver eyes.

Hermione licked her lips and tried again; "I haven't been avoiding you, I've just been busy. As of now, I have a twelve-page essay for Potions that I need to do, a five-page essay for Ancient Runes, a six-paragraph essay for Transfiguration along with a two-page essay, and then one-hundred-twenty-three spells that I need to learn how to cast."

"You _are_ very busy," Draco agreed, letting go of her chin; "but so am I, as I am in the same classes as you are in. However, no matter how busy you may be, you _have_ been avoiding me, and it is because of that kiss we shared more than two weeks ago. What is bothering you about the kiss?"

Hermione hesitated; "it's just that you are Slytherin and I am Gryffindor - it shouldn't've happened."

"What about Weasley and Pansy?" Draco asked, "Potter and Millicent? Don't lie to me - I know that you are all-in for Interhouse-Unity. We were great friends up until that point. What changed?"

Hermione frowned; he had her there.

"It's just a little kiss," Draco shrugged, "you're a fiery Gryffindor princess, and I am a cold Slytherin prince. You are Head Girl, I am Head Boy. We're polar opposites - is that what is bothering you?"

Hermione debated with herself for a seconds; _should she agree, or should she just tell him that she had been avoiding him because she had LIKED it - a kiss with the enemy._

"I guess," Hermione shrugged.

The two of them sat in silence for a few seconds.

"So, now that that is cleared up, let's put the kiss past us and try to be friends," Draco said, clapping his hands together; "now, about that Ancient Runes essay...would you like to work together? I mean, you DID just admit that the kiss was bothering you and causing you to avoid me..."

"Wait!" Hermione gasped, "the whole purpose of this conversation was to get me to admit that the kiss was bothering me and causing me to avoid you! You conniving-"

"I prefer foul, evil, loathsome little cockroach," Draco grinned before ducking to avoid a nasty spell flying his way.

As Hermione chased Draco around the room, Ginny stood on the balcony above, watching the two; she couldn't WAIT until it was February.

_**Outside of Hogwarts  
**__**January 15th, 2000**_

Draco stood, hidden behind a pillar, and watched as Hermione waded into the waist-high snow, and started rolling something. Intrigued, he leaned out further, watching as Hermione rolled the something into the ground.

Hermione repeated this process a few times, and Draco realized that she was making a snowball.

"Snowball? Who for?" Draco asked, making his presence known.

"Nope," Hermione grinned, "something a little different."

Draco watched as Hermione continued rolling the snowball into the snow, grunting angrily when it split in half. However, Hermione continued mashing it together and rolling it until she had gotten something about the size of her head.

"I pity whoever that is for," Draco snickered, imagining the faceful of snow the person would be receiving.

"It's for everybody," Hermione replied, rolling the large lump over and over.

Now curious and intrigued, Draco watched as she rolled it into a ball that was half her size, then started another. When it was a little smaller than the first snowball, Hermione levitated it onto the first, and secured it with a few well-placed handfuls of snow.

"What is that supposed to be?" Draco asked, "some sort of gourd?"

Hermione laughed; "watch and see!"

Draco watched as she rolled out yet another ball, then levitated it to the top of the structure, securing it again with a few handfuls of snow.

Hermione then went around, smoothing and refining the surface of the structure, and a pair of younger students soon joined Hermione in her smoothing and packing efforts.

"Want some help?" Harry and Ron asked, jogging over.

"Why not?" Hermione laughed; "but you can't tell Draco what it is!"

The two students, Sierra and Todd, giggled.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked; "I have no idea what that thing is."

"To think that you've never made one of these," Hermione sighed, her eyes twinkling.

"What is that?" Pansy asked as Millicent, Tracey, and Daphne came to stand next to Draco.

"I have no bloody idea," Draco shrugged; "and they're not telling."

The Slytherins watched the Gryffindors, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw work on the structure until Hermione finally called for them to stop.

"Can you two find the sticks?" Hermione asked Sierra and Todd, who hurried away.

The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw returned within minutes, both carrying nearly-symmetrical sticks, on which Hermione remarked in a pleased tone.

The Gryffindors stood back as Hermione shoved the sticks into the middle blob, making sure that they pointed straight out and that the branches were nicely placed.

Hermione took off her scarf and wrapped it in the space between the top ball and center ball, adjusting it until she saw fit.

"I'll grab an apron," Sierra - the Ravenclaw - exclaimed.

"I can find some mittens to hang on the arms," Todd - the Hufflepuff - suggested.

The two ran inside, and within minutes, were back out.

"Now," Hermione sighed, "we just need something Slytherin."

"Will this do?" Pansy asked, offering up her green hat.

"Perfect," Hermione smiled, placing the hat on the top blob.

Hermione pulled out a few pieces of coal and stuck them in a small curve on the top ball, and then two higher up for eyes.

"I've got a carrot," Harry said, handing the orange veggie to her, which she stuck in between the curve and dots.

"It's a snowman," she explained to Draco.

"Must be a muggle thing," Daphne said, examining the structure; "I've never heard about these, forget about making them."

"Let's make another," Sierra and Todd suggested.

"Alright," Hermione agreed; "let's teach these Slytherins to make snowmen!"

Harry and Millicent paired up, as did Ron and Pansy, Daphne and Todd, and Tracey went with Sierra.

"I guess that leaves us together," Draco shrugged.

Hermione led Draco over to a new patch of snow, and the two got down on their knees.

"You know how to make a snowball, right?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded, scooped some snow up, crushed it tightly between his large hands, then packed more snow into it until it was a lump about the size of his hand.

"Now, just roll it into the snow," Hermione instructed, showing him what she meant; "just like that."

Draco plunged his snowball into the snow and rolled it, and eventually, it started turning into a larger snowball, so large that Hermione couldn't push it.

"Here," he laughed, "let me."

And with one big push, the snowball creaked and groaned, then rolled over. The two worked silently, making two others, then securing them to each other.

"Now," Hermione said, picking up a handful of snow, "we patch up these rough edges that the flat ground made."

Draco picked up a handful of snow and watched as Hermione patched up a small hollow, then smoothed it over.

"Like this?" he asked, smashing snow into a crevice and patting it.

"Like _this_," she said, easing his arm down and then rubbing a circle on the snow.

Draco nodded, and a few minutes later, the snowman was nice, full, and smooth.

"Now for the arms," Hermione said, searching the ground for branches.

"Here," Draco called, pulling her over to a tree, "there should be some nice branches right under this tree."

Sure enough, the ground was littered with branches, some gnarled and some twisted, but some were perfect.

"Let's use these two," Draco suggested, holding two sticks out in his mittened hands.

The two went over to their snowman, and started to put in the sticks, Hermione on the left and Draco on the right.

"Ai!" Hermione yelped. Draco turned just in time to see Hermione trip over her own two feet and land in a snowdrift. Chuckling, he made his way over to her and held out his hand, which she readily accepted.

"How did you become a Seeker, clumsy?" he asked, amusedly as he brushed snow out of her hair and off of her coat. Hermione immaturely stuck out her tongue at him.

"Eh-h," Draco mocked.

Hermione pouted and poked his chest with one gloved finger, causing Draco to 'eh' at her again.

"You two!" Harry laughed, watching their interaction.

Hermione and Draco both turned towards Harry and put their hands on their hips; "eh-h!"

"Eh, to you too," Ginny laughed from where she was helping Blaise make a snowman.

"Hey Hermione, Pansy and I will race you to finish the snowman," Ron challenged.

"You're on!" the Slytherin and Gryffindor yelled.

As Draco ran inside to get clothes for the snowman, Hermione made a mouth, eyes, and nose for the snowman.

Draco quickly returned and donned a scarf, mittens, and then attempted to don a vest on the snowman.

"The vest doesn't fit!" Hermione laughed, "and why is the snowman Slytherin?!"

Draco laughed; "it _will_ fit!"

And with that, he cast a growing spell on the vest and put it on the snowman, buttoning a single button; "there!"

"It doesn't have a hat," Hermione said. Draco, before Hermione could protest, grabbed her hat off of her head and put it on the snowman's, slightly crooked.

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed, wrinkling her nose; "that's not fair!"

"Well, it's wearing my vest, scarf, and mittens," Draco countered; "so it's fair that we use your hat."

"Alright," Hermione sighed as Pansy and Ron called "Done!" from across the court.

"We already finished," Draco smirked, slinging his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"What's with the ar-" before Hermione could finish her sentence, Draco crushed a snowball into her hair.

"What was that for?" Ron yelled in outrage as Hermione hissed a "you're going down, buddy!" to Draco.

"Uh-uh-uh," Draco tutted as he neatly stepped out of the way of Hermione's snowballs.

"Snowball fight!" Ginny cheered, smashing Blaise into a snowdrift before joining Hermione.

"Weasley!" Blaise howled through a mouthful of snow, "Count me in!"

Within minutes, everyone had joined.

"You know," Ginny said after about ten minutes, looking over at Hermione, as they hid from everybody, "these teams are completely unfair! Harry, Millicent, Blaise, Ron, Pansy, Sierra, Pansy, Todd, Tracey, Daphne, and Draco versus us two?"

"Don't worry," Hermione grinned, "I have a plan!"

"Famous last words," Ginny snarked, but leaned in to hear the older girls' plan.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ginny asked as she pulled away, "let's go!"

Ginny and Hermione dashed out from behind the pillar, and within seconds, the two girls had overwhelmed everyone, pelting them with a stinging barrage of snowballs.

"No fair!" Harry yelled; "cut it out!"

The snowball-rain continued for a few seconds before subsiding.

"You never said that we couldn't use magic," Hermione grinned, twirling her wand in her hand, Ginny doing the exact same thing right next to her.

"Blimey, Ginny," Ron groaned; "I'm beginning to think that Hermione is a bad influence on you."

"Not yet," Ginny grinned; "just wait until she teaches me how to hold my liquor!"

"Hermione," Ron pleaded.

"Maybe," Hermione snickered; "and then, maybe not."

Everyone laughed and tromped back into the castled to get warm.

"That was extremely fun," Sierra said, "but we need to go study for a test," Todd finished.

"Same here," Harry, Ron, and Ginny agreed.

"We probably should be going," Daphne said.

Everything fell silent for a moment.

"I guess we'll see everyone in classes tomorrow," Harry said, "but I owe Ron a death in chess, though I'm not sure if it's going to be his."

With that, Sierra, Todd, Ron, and Harry departed, leaving the Slytherin girls, Blaise, Ginny, Hermione, and Draco standing in the doorway.

"I should be going," Ginny said, "I have a meeting with Josh. It was nice to have fun with you!"

Everyone waved goodbye to Ginny, then the Slytherins made their way back to their common room as Draco and Hermione started walking to their rooms.

"Hey," Hermione perked up, "do you want to go to the kitchen and make pancakes?"

"Sure," Draco said tentatively, "I haven't really done any baking or cooking though."

"I'll teach you," Hermione declared, taking his hand and pulling him to the kitchen.

-O-o-O-

Minutes later, the head House Elf had set the two up in a nice corner with a countertop and stove. Draco was looking unsure, while Hermione looked ready.

"Let's start with getting the dry ingredients," Hermione said.

"Do you know what we need?" Draco asked.

"I memorized my mom's pancake recipe," Hermione informed him; "we will need to get flour, baking powder, sugar, and salt."

Draco and Hermione rifled through the cupboard of dry ingredients until they found an opened bag of flour, a container of baking powder, and the sugar.

"Where's the salt?" Draco asked, looking up from where he was perusing the cupboard.

"I don't know where it - found it!" Hermione crowed, holding up a container of salt.

The Head Students put their ingredients down on the countertop.

"Now, we need an egg, milk, and vanilla extract," Hermione instructed.

"What do we need the vanilla extract for?" Draco asked Hermione as he opened the fridge and pulled out the milk and an egg."

"Flavor," Hermione shrugged; "if you want, we can add cinnamon, but I've never tried adding cinnamon."

Draco set the milk and egg down and went over to where Hermione was reaching for the vanilla extract. He set his hands on her waist and lifted her up.

"Thanks," she blushed, placing the vanilla extract on the counter.

"What do we do now?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Let's preheat a pan," Hermione said, showing Draco the stove.

"Next, we need to mix 1 ½ cups of flour, 1 tablespoon of baking powder, 1 tablespoon of sugar, and 1 teaspoon of salt," Hermione said, pulling out measuring cups and spoons.

As Hermione dumped the sugar, salt, and baking powder into a bowl, Draco took care of the flour.

Or tried to.

"You're making a mess," Hermione giggled as Draco tried to get a good measuring-cup full.

Draco tried dumping it into the bowl, but more of it wound up on the counter than in the bowl. Snorting, he grabbed a pinch of flour and flicked it at her.

"Did you just throw flour at me?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"I had expected that after a snowball fight, this wouldn't be surprising," Draco quipped.

Hermione snarled and picked up a handful of flour, tossing it into Draco's face. The two exchanged flour until they were covered, at which Hermione called a truce.

"What a mess," Draco said, shaking his head and waving his wand to clean up all the flour.

"You started it," Hermione whined, trying to brush flour out of her hair.

"I never denied it," Draco shrugged; "now, let's finish making these pancakes."

"Right," Hermione agreed, "I think that at this point, there is enough flour in the bowl. Now, we need to mix it."

The two Head Students took turns mixing the bowl until the mix was well combined.

"Now," Hermione said, pulling out another bowl and expertly cracking an egg into it, "we need to mix an egg, 1 ¼ cups of milk, and 1 tablespoon of vanilla extract together."

As Draco whisked the egg, milk, and vanilla together, Hermione found a box of blueberries and washed them, picking out stems.

"Now," Hermione said, "pour that little mix into the dry ingredients, and mix it up."

Once they had gotten rid off all the little flour-lumps, Hermione poured a reasonable amount of batter into the pan and showed Draco how to flip the pancakes when the edges were golden-brown.

"Now," Hermione said, after they had made a few pancakes; "let's add a few blueberries so that we have blueberry pancakes."

"I've never tried these _pancakes_," Draco admitted, looking at his plate of finished pancakes curiously as Hermione poured maple syrup on them.

"Never?" Hermione squeaked.

"Never," Draco confirmed, cutting his pancakes into bite-size pieces.

"Tell me how you like them," Hermione said, going back to the pan and flipping a pancake.

Draco chewed his first bite thoughtfully.

"Well," he said, "I really like them."

Once Hermione had finished using the rest of the batter, she sat down next to Draco and drizzled maple syrup on her pancakes.

"You still have flour in your hair," Draco commented, reaching out and brushing her hair with his fingertips.

"I'll take a shower later," Hermione laughed, reaching up to rub Draco's hair; "and speaking of which, you have flour in your hair too, you cold Slytherin Prince."

"Maybe it's time for you to get to bed, you fiery Gryffindor Princess," he said as Hermione yawned. Draco and Hermione quickly cleaned up, then made their way back to their dorms to shower.

Separately, of course.

_**January 20, 2000  
**__**Hallway**_

"Hermione," Draco exclaimed, rushing over to the fallen girl; "are you alright?"

"Sure?" Hermione winced, her answer coming out more like a question than an answer.

"Clumsy girl," Draco chided, helping her to her feet; "how did you wind up as a Seeker?"

Hermione giggled, gripping Draco's cloak to steady herself; "I don't know."

"Well, Clumsy-Girl," Draco said, "meet me outside the library at 7:00, and wear something warm - I still need to thank you for teaching me how to cook something _edible_."

Hermione laughed; "see you at seven."

-O-o-O-

"Am I late?" Hermione asked, hurrying to where Draco was casually leaning against the wall.

"Only by twenty seconds," Draco teased, leading her outside, his broom in hand.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked Draco.

"I want to show you something," Draco said vaguely, mounting his broom and gesturing for Hermione to join him. Once the two were settled, Hermione sitting in the front with Draco's arms wrapped around her waist, Draco kicked off. Draco flew them over the Forbidden Forest, and took a few turns.

Finally, they set down in a snow-covered field.

"What are we-"

Draco placed a finger on Hermione's lips, and Hermione fell silent. He then led Hermione to a rock, and gestured for her to sit down. The two sat down and waited. When Hermione shivered, Draco unwound his scarf and wrapped it around their necks.

"Watch," Draco whispered in Hermione's ear, pointing to where a colorful glow was gathering in the far corner of the field. Hermione watched in rapt attention as the glow materialized into a pulsing animal - a horse. It sniffed the air, and froze. When it saw Draco and Hermione on the rock, it slowly walked over.

Draco pulled out a pouch and poured something - sugar and oats - into Hermione hand, and raised her hand to the colorful being. The horse came over to Hermione and sniffed her delicately before accepting the treat from Hermione's hand.

Instead of feeling slobbery-wet horse lips, Hermione felt a feeling of warmth, so warm that it was nearly chilling. She sighed in contentment as Draco wrapped his arms around her and the horse nosed her empty hand. Draco filled her hand up again and again until the pouch was empty.

The horse then nickered, and Draco helped Hermione to her feet.

"What-" Hermione started, but Draco pressed his finger to her lips yet again.

The horse walked over to the higher part of the rock, and Draco helped Hermione mount the horse, holding her hand.

"Hold on tightly, Clumsy-Girl," Draco whispered, letting go of her hand.

Draco patted the horse, and with that, the horse started cantering, Hermione's arms around its neck. As the horse started to gallop, Hermione closed her eyes, frightened.

Seconds later, something changed beneath her, and she risked opening her eyes. Gasping, she realized that the horse was no longer touching the ground, but galloping on a skyway made of the same colorful mist that it was made of.

Hermione felt tears forming in the corners of her eyes as the horse galloped, the wind rushing past her as a feeling of warmth spread through her. Hermione sighed and pressed her cheek to the horse's neck, delighted at the gift the horse was giving her.

It seemed only seconds later that the horse descended back to the ground again.

Draco jogged over, and helped Hermione off of the horse. Hermione threw her arms around its neck and buried her face into its mane. The horse nickered when she pulled away, and planted what could only be called 'a horse-kiss' on Hermione's cheek before disappearing in a whirlwind of color.

"What was that?" Hermione asked Draco, for once at loss for information of what she had just experienced riding on.

"It's called a _Anima Libera_, which is Italian for _Free Soul_," Draco explained, helping Hermione onto his broom; "This _Animal Libera_ is likely to be a horse who has been tamed physically, but mentally it wanders, wishing for freedom."

The two flew back to Hogwarts in silence, the warmth that the _Anima Libera_ had provided for them still pulsing through their bodies, the scarf lying, forgotten, on the rock.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ So, Draco and Hermione are friends now, and Ginny and Hermione are still friends though Ginny has blackmail-information. Why do you think I made Ginny see the two kiss? What plot twist do you expect now? Will there be a plot twist? What happens if I get rid of a character? What is the plan for February? Are Draco and Hermione ever going to fight? Why did I bring Todd and Sierra in? If you have ideas, feel free to share them.

**Quick Chat:** I've been sick the past handful of days with a minor cold. I'm currently taking a break from anime-watching because I finished Ouran HSHC. However, I'm planning to write some _Naruto_ fanfics soon, but I will not give up on writing for Harry Potter. Who made a New Year's Resolution this year? I did and I'm going to try and keep it to the best of my abilities.

_"Invisible tears are the hardest to wipe away."_  
_\- Unknown_


	6. February

**Fiery Gryffindor Princess, Cold Slytherin Prince** by **Starlight-Mist  
****Story Summary: **[Dramione]: After the war, the seventh years all go back to Hogwarts for eighth year. Starting with an intro from Prof. McGonagall's diary, the story covers the first quidditch game, a Halloween Ball, truth-or-dare, I've Never, Secret Santa, Valentine's Day, Graduation, and a lot of pranking, kissing, working, matchmaking, and getting sick. Ends at the Ministry of Magic.  
**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter series, world, and characters are NOT mine. Anything that you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling. My name is Brigitta, and I don't make any claims to the Harry Potter series, world, and characters. I just came up with the plot.  
**Pairings: **Dramione, Neville/Luna, Blaise/Ginny, Ron/Pansy, Harry/Millicent, Theo/Lavender

* * *

**Author's Note: **I promised to get this chapter posted first on the 14th and then on the 15th, but the internet connection that I've been having is super weird, so my apologies. Thank you to last chapter's reviewers: fantasia-49, Guest, SpeckledMidnight, missWATERS, puppies1225, Guest, and L. G. Trouslot.

* * *

**Chapter Title:** Chapter 6: February  
**Chapter Theme:** Matchmaking. Valentine's Day. Fangirls. Ron/Pansy and Ginny/Blaise.  
**Last Chapter:** Draco confronts Hermione. They build snowmen and cook. Anima Libera.

* * *

_**Unknown Hallway  
**__**February 7**_

"Gah!" Hermione exclaimed, ducking yet another Cupid as it flew by, streamers of pink, red, and white fluttering in its wake.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh in amusement.

"It's not funny," Hermione scowled; "I can understand having valentines getting sent around, but spider-cupids? What's so romantic about having cupids weave a pink, white, and red spider web over your head?"

"Get in the spirit, Hermione," Harry laughed, "Valentine's Day is coming up!"

"That's the point!" Hermione snapped before cooling her heels; "Valentine's Day has been turned into nothing more than a day to support the cards, chocolate, and flower industry!"

"Isn't that what it was about to begin with?" Ron asked; "you give the girl you like flowers, chocolate, and a card?"

"That only goes to prove my point," Hermione said, "because that is not how Valentine's Day started, and that is not what it is about."

"Then how did Valentine's Day start?" Ron asked.

Hermione sighed.

"It started with a man named St. Valentine; he was an Evangelist - a person who went around trying to spread Christianity. It is said that said that St. Valentine healed a blind man, who converted his entire village to Christianity, and this action caught the eye of the current emperor.

"Now, in the days that St. Valentine lived in, the emperor believed of himself on the same level as God/The Gods, so it angered the emperor when St. Valentine was spreading Christianity. So, the emperor befriended St. Valentine, and after they had been friends for a while, he gave St. Valentine and ultimatum: believe the same thing I believe, or believe in Christianity and die.

"St. Valentine remained true to Christianity, and as he was being taken to be executed, he healed the jailer's blind daughter."

Harry and Ron were silent, as were a few students who had been passing by and had heard the story.

"That's a sad story," Ginny commented; "I mean, a man heals someone of blindness and supports a religion, and gets killed for it."

"That's how I heard the story," Hermione shrugged, "but I have heard many different versions of the story. This is the one I believe."

"So, what do you propose we do instead of giving chocolate, flowers, and cards?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Hermione admitted; "I think that it is fine for people to express the care and love they have for another person, but I think that people should also take a moment to consider the loyalty that St. Valentine had to his religion."

Students around the group nodded in agreement.

"Alright," Hermione said; "now that that is off my mind, I will be heading down to the library. Oh - Harry and Ron?"

"Yeah," the two boys chorused.

"About the fangirls. Please try to keep them away from my library - they are VERY distracting."

With that, Hermione flounced down the hall and towards the library.

"You know," Harry yawned, "if we both have about ten fangirls, you do realize that we are going to wind up with about seventy boxes of chocolate and seventy cards asking us out to Madam Puddifoot's Tea shop?"

Ron groaned; "don't remind me!"

"I never thought that I would see the day that fangirl clubs came to Hogwarts," Ginny mused, "but they add quite an element of hilarity."

Ginny paused; "have you ever heard the phrase 'speak of the devil and he shall appear?'"

The two boys nodded, slightly confused.

"Then surely you shall understand the context of the phrase 'speak of the devils and they will appear.' I suggest you guys run."

Glancing behind them, Harry and Ron's eyes widened comically, and they sped off. Ginny calmly stepped back, and seconds later, a mob of squealing girls breezed by.

After the little stampede had left, Ginny raised a hand to her hair and adjusted it with an approving smile; "at this point, I don't think I will ever need to use a hair-drying spell again!"

_**Hallway  
**__**February 8, After Dinner**_

"Hello, Luna," Hermione said, greeting the jovial girl; "how have you been?"

"Hello, Hermione," Luna answered dreamily. "I have been fine; Neville and I are going to Hogsmeade together."

"Congratulations," Hermione smiled, "I'm so happy for you!"

"Are you going with someone, or have the Tridglewoppers been bothering you?" Luna asked, turning serious.

"What _are_ Tridglewoppers?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"You know," Luna said, waving her hand around in a dismissive fashion; "the little pink and green dots that you see lurking in the corners. You _do_ know that they are probably the ones that are making Draco unsure about whether to ask you to go to Hogsmeade with him or not, right?"

"Right," Hermione nodded, humoring Luna. Draco? Asking her out to Hogsmeade? Psh - as if!

"I think that you and Draco would be a charming couple," Luna said, offering Hermione a smile.

Hermione laughed; "we're just friends, as of last month."

"I bet that you two will get together at some point," Luna sighed, "you two have such a chemistry."

"Maybe," Hermione said, brushing Luna's comment off though it did peak her curiosity; "I'll see you around. Maybe you would like to come and hang out with Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, and I at the Head Girls' Rooms?"

"That would be wonderful," Luna said, her eyes twinkling; "but until then, wear sage and hope that it holds off the Tridglewoppers and Lingyblimpers! See you tomorrow!"

Hermione waved goodbye, then walked down to the Head Rooms.

"Eloquence," Hermione said; the portrait creaked open, and Hermione stepped inside.

As Hermione made her way to the stairwell, she paused. Looking around the room to see if anyone was watching, she walked over to the kitchenette; Hermione rarely ever used it unless she needed a snack or was having a craving, but the elves always kept it stocked and the other three Heads used it all the time.

Hermione opened the fridge, wondering if what she needed would be there, and searched the shelves. Just as she was about to give up, she saw a small bundle of green leaves in the far back corner. Hermione hesitated for a moment before reaching in and pulling the bundle of sage out. Smelling it deeply, Hermione pulled five leaves out of the bundle, put it back in the fridge, and shut the door.

Tucking one in each of the pockets in her skirt and one in her bookbag, she hurried upstairs.

Entering her room, Hermione opened her windows, then quickly ground up the remaining two sage leaves, smearing them on her windowsill.

That night, she left the window open and fell asleep as the sharp scent of sage wafted into her room.

-O-o-O-

"Thanks, Luna," Ginny grinned, "that was very helpful; very realistic with the Tridgelwoppers and Lingy-things."

"Glad to help," Luna smiled; "tell Neville that I'll see him tomorrow."

"Absolutely," Ginny said, hurrying down to the Gryffindor common room.

"Phase one complete!"

_**Common Room  
**__**February 10**_

"...and in 1950, Michael Berham discovered the properties of...my hair is purple and I have green skin. Draco?! Are you even listening to me?"

Draco looked up from the page he was drawing on; "Pardon? I missed that last part."

Hermione huffed; "I figured. What are you doing?"

"Hey!" Draco protested, standing up as Hermione snatched his piece of paper away from him. As her eyes landed on it and opened, Draco sighed in defeat.

"You drew me?" she asked, tilting her head as she looked at a drawing of herself sitting lazily on the couch with a book cracked open and a quill tucked behind her ear.

"You're a good model," Draco said awkwardly.

"You are a very good artist," she said, handing back the drawing; "where did you learn to draw?"

"My mom used to draw, but I taught myself," Draco admitted, placing the paper on the coffee table.

"Is drawing a hobby for you?" Hermione asked.

"It is," he answered; "would you mind if I draw you again?"

Hermione blinked.

"Now?" she asked, her voice jumping up at the end.

"Why not?" Draco asked; "what do you think?"

"Sure," the Head Girl answered with a shrug.

"I'll be back in a moment - I'm going to get my sketch pad and my charcoal pencils."

As Draco ran up to his room, Hermione looked at the sketch of her again; he had talent.

"Back," Draco announced, setting down his sketch pad and pencils.

Draco lead Hermione over to one of the walls helped her into a pose where she was leaning against the wall and holding three books to her chest, her head turned to the right as she looked down to the ground.

Once Hermione was positioned to Draco's approval, he sat down and picked up his sketch pad and pencils. Draco started by drawing light lines, making a basic figure of Hermione's position, as if he had been drawing and using a mannequin.

After he was satisfied about how it turned out, Draco started working on the more specifics, and then the details.

As Hermione stood, Draco shaded her face in, catching every lock of hair that fell into her face, and paying great detail to her pouty lips, and the shadows that her hair cast on her neck and face. He drew her delicate fingers and the books, and even took time to pleat her skirt and shine her shoes.

Finally, Draco put on the finishing touches, and then walked over to Hermione.

"Here," he said, offering her the picture as he took the books; "you can keep it."

As Hermione admired the drawing, Draco placed the books on the table.

"I can't possibly take this," Hermione said, turning to him; "it is remarkable."

"Make a copy then," Draco said cheekily.

Hermione feigned deep thought; "it will need a signature though..."

Draco rolled his eyes, a habit he picked up from Pansy, then picked up his quill and signed in the bottom right hand corner.

"Thank you," Hermione said, waving her wand and muttering a spell; "Now, we probably should get back to work on the essay."

Draco groaned, but seated himself, grabbing a fresh sheet of parchment and a quill as Hermione carefully tucked away the copy.

"Where was I?" Hermione asked, cracking back open the book.

"Somewhere around 1950," Draco lifting his hand to his mouth as he yawned.

"Ah," Hermione said; "now, as I was saying: In 1950, Michael Berham discovered the properties of..."

As the two 8th year Heads worked together, Ginny stood and watched them.

"Oh Merlin, they are cute together," she muttered before slinking away to plot some more.

_**Heads' Common Room  
**__**February 11**_

Entering the Heads' Common Room, Draco groaned; he felt absolutely disgusting.

"By Merlin!" Hermione exclaimed with a gasp; "what happened to you?"

"Something worse than He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named," Draco muttered, dropping his shoulder bag to the floor.

Hermione giggled, pulling out a handkerchief and sending a small Aguamenti at it.

"Sit down," she instructed, still trying not to laugh; "you're too tall!"

Draco sighed, and sat down on the couch, letting Hermione wipe the lipstick smears off of his cheeks and neck.

"What did you do to provoke them?" Hermione asked, a wry smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Nothing!" Draco moaned; "I was just leaning against the wall when they just attacked!"

Hermione tried to stop a laugh; "Harry and Ron feel your pain - I can't tell you how many times they have been mauled this week!"

Draco snorted; "to think that Wonderboy and Weasley are in the same sinking boat!"

Hermione grinned.

"Oh, hey," Ginny said as she and Josh entered the room; "you two look pretty cozy. Josh and I were wondering what the plan for Hogsmeade is."

"I'll patrol," Draco volunteered.

"Someone needs to be patrolling with you," Ginny pointed out.

"I'll do it," Hermione said, "I don't have any big plans."

"Alright," Ginny said, "see you guys later."

-O-o-O-

"Phase two complete," Ginny grinned; "now, I just need to pay for all of that lipstick!"

_**Hogwarts  
**__**February 14, Pre-Hogsmeade**_

"Hey, Granger!" Draco called, jogging up to Hermione.

"For a second, I thought that you were leaving me to patrol alone!" Hermione said, turning around to face Draco.

"I was taking the long way," Draco explained.

"The rabid girls are back?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

"Yes." Draco sighed.

"Alright, everybody," Hermione called, "please make your way over to the carriages!"

Nobody moved, the noise of the chatter too loud to hear over.

"PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY OVER TO THE CARRIAGES!" Draco yelled, cupping his hands by his mouth.

"That worked," Hermione commented as the students started going over to the carriages and boarding. After everyone had been situated in a carriage, Hermione and Draco made their way over to the Heads' Carriage and got in.

"You made it," Ginny said, looking at her nails.

"We did." Hermione said, seating herself as the carriage lurched forwards.

"So are you two going out together?" Draco asked, pointing to Ginny and Josh.

"No!" the two exclaimed vehemently.

"Alright, alright!" Draco said, raising his arms to show that he meant no harm.

"I asked a different girl out," Josh mumbled.

"What about you, Gin?" Hermione asked.

"I'm Blaise's girlfriend," Ginny said simply.

"WHAT?!" Draco and Hermione both yelped.

"I can't believe that guy didn't tell me!" Draco snarled as Hermione said "Ron is not going to be too happy, you know..."

Ginny shook her head and tsked at Hermione; "Where have you been living recently? In a shell? Ron is busy - he asked Pansy out to Hogsmeade - and Blaise asked me out."

"Now I really do feel like I live under as shell," Hermione said dryly.

"If he dares to hurt Pansy," Draco growled, "he will be on the receiving end of not only my wand, but also Blaise, Terrence, and Theo's."

"You are so protective of your Slytherin sister!" Hermione laughed before turning serious; "but Ginny, what does Harry think about you going out with Blaise and Ron going out with Pansy?"

"Well," Hermione said slowly, "he's been feeling a bit overprotective of me, but he's fine with Ron and Pansy - I think he noticed something between the two of them when they kissed under the mistletoe. Kisses under mistletoe often are the start of relationships, you know..."

Hermione and Draco fell silent, and Josh watched on in amusement. He never knew how conniving his female counterpart was until she roped him into her plans.

Josh did have to admit that the she had planned carefully to get her older brother to ask Pansy out, dropping hints about the Slytherin's favorite flowers; but, the kiss under the mistletoe had already sparked the interest of the two, and it was only a matter of time before they got together - Ginny had only made that time a lot shorter.

As for her plans to get Draco and Hermione together? They were a bit farfetched, but just the fact that she was conniving enough to try and get them together (right under their noses, nevertheless) was good enough to catch Blaise's eye and to get him to ask her out. Not only was Josh happy that Ginny was with someone, but Blaise had also given Ginny some GOOD ideas - the lipstick thing that she had pulled hadn't really done much, except to waste money.

But with Blaise for funding, money wasn't really a problem.

-O-o-O-

"Stop!" Hermione growled, trying to pry the two boys apart - "I said STOP!"

The boys did not, at all, heed Hermione's command, continuing to throw punches at each other.

"Grab the other one!" Hermione ordered, wrapping her arms around one of the boys' chest.

With a mighty yank, the two boys came apart, still trying to hurt the other.

"Let me go!" Hermione's boy growled; "he deserves it - trying to steal MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"I wasn't trying to STEAL your girlfriend," the boy that Draco was holding snarled, "she's just my FRIEND and I was TALKING to her!"

"Cut it out, both of you!" Draco roared, giving everybody a scare; "thank you!"

Once the two boys had been deemed trustworthy enough that they wouldn't go at each others' throats again, Hermione and Draco let them go.

"Now," Hermione said, brushing dust off of her cloak; "I am going to go easy on you guys. Two detentions each."

"Hermione," Draco warned, "you're supposed to give them five for violence."

"I'm feeling nice," Hermione shrugged.

"Whatever you say," Draco said, turning to the two boys; "you heard Hermione - two detentions each; you both got lucky. Now, run along and try not to fight again, or we won't be so lenient in punishments."

The two boys nodded, then scampered away, one of them grabbing the hand of a wide-eyed girl that had been watching the two fight.

Hermione groaned; "patrol is really hard today."

"It's Valentine's Day, Gran-Hermione."

"So, a few quarrels here and there shouldn't be this hard to deal with Mal-Draco," Hermione said, "but it is."

"Always expect more than is to come!" Draco said pompously.

Hermione snorted; "how many fangirls are you expecting?"

Draco whipped around, and with one glance, fled.

"Having fun?" Ginny asked, yelling over the sound of running feet.

"Kind of!" Hermione yelled back; "where's Blaise?"

"He's with Theo and Terrence, kind of being chased!" Ginny grinned; "want to see how they are going to get away?"

"Why not?" Hermione asked, talking normally again.

The two girls perused the streets of Hogsmeade until they saw some trembling bushes; Ginny grinned, and the two girls snuck up on the bush. On a silent count of three, they pried the bushes apart.

"Harry-" Ginny started before the two girls were pulled into the bushes.

"Shhh!" Harry and Ron hissed, "unless you want THEM to find us and glomp us again!"

Ginny smirked as she watched the twenty girls look around for the two boys.

"If I knew that coming to Hogsmeade with you might've resulted in hiding between bushes and in men's' bathrooms, I might've refused to go out with you," Pansy said dryly.

"You poor thing!" Hermione sighed.

"All clear," Ron said, "now let's go before they find us again."

"Have fun, you two," Hermione said, "and congratulations for plucking up your courage and asking Pansy out, Ron!"

"We're not _really_ girlfriend-boyfriend yet," Pansy mumbled.

Ron sighed; "alright then; Pansy, will you do the honors of being my girlfriend?"

Pansy smiled and pecked Ron's cheek; "yes, Ron."

"_Now_," Hermione said, "I am glad for you two - and Pansy?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't all Ron 'Won-Won'," Ginny and Hermione chorused, smirking at the Slytherin girl.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Ron?" Pansy said, turning to a blushing red Ron.

"Maybe," Ron mumbled.

"That's our cue to leave!" Hermione and Ginny said deviously before slinking away, leaving behind a blushing Ron, a confused and questioning Pansy, and a relieved Harry.

-O-o-O-

"How did you guys manage to escape again?" Hermione asked, covering her mouth in laughter.

"In a rack of girls' clothes," Draco groaned; "it was one of the worse experiences of my life! My eyes will never be the same!"

"Poor Draco," Hermione said false-sympathetically; "don't look now, but guess who is behind us..."

Draco whirled around and came face to face with empty air.

"Very funny, Hermione," Draco growled.

"We probably should go and start getting the students back to Hogwarts," Hermione sighed; "I do admit though, this was a rather fun day."

"Well," Draco said, slinging his arm around Hermione's shoulders, "let's get to it."

With that, the two Heads walked off into the sunset.

-O-o-O-

"Did you finish your potion's essay, Draco?" Hermione asked with a yawn.

"Yes - you?"

"Mmm-hmm," she replied in a slightly-sleepily voice.

"I think someone is tired," Draco teased.

"I'm not," Hermione argued.

"Prove it," Draco challenged with a smirk.

Hermione sighed, but stood up. Stretching like a cat (Hermione found that after turning into a cat in second year, she rather liked having a morning and evening stretch), she let out another large yawn; "well, maybe I am a bit tired."

Draco smirked. 1-0, Draco's point.

"Well the, good-night Draco," she said, planting a kiss on his cheek before skipping away. 1-1, Hermione's point.

"Good-night Hermione," Draco whispered, though she was long gone.

As Draco hiked up the stairs to his room, he couldn't help but wish that Hermione hadn't left so fast; had she stayed, he would've been able to return the kiss.

Score: 0-0.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Eh; sorry. There isn't too much Dramione fluff in here, but now, we have three couples: Neville/Luna, Ron/Pansy, and Ginny/Blaise. What I said about the fangirl clubs was true; the only reason they are here is for the hilarity.

Did you know that Fiery Gryffindor Princess, Cold Slytherin Prince is currently my third-most popular story with: 26 reviews, over 2,000 views, 37 favorites, and 63 alerts?

**Quick Chat:** I'm currently having fun watching the X-Files Bloopers and Gag Reels. My life is pretty normal right now, and I am on break from school, so I will HOPEFULLY be writing up the next chapter.

"_To Love is to burn, to be on fire."  
__\- Jane Austen_


	7. March

**Fiery Gryffindor Princess, Cold Slytherin Prince** by **Starlight-Mist  
****Story Summary: **[Dramione]: After the war, the seventh years all go back to Hogwarts for eighth year. Starting with an intro from Prof. McGonagall's diary, the story covers the first quidditch game, a Halloween Ball, truth-or-dare, I've Never, Secret Santa, Valentine's Day, Graduation, and a lot of pranking, kissing, working, matchmaking, and getting sick. Ends at the Ministry of Magic.  
**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter series, world, and characters are NOT mine. Anything that you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling. My name is Brigitta, and I don't make any claims to the Harry Potter series, world, and characters. I just came up with the plot.  
**Pairings: **Dramione, Neville/Luna, Blaise/Ginny, Ron/Pansy, Harry/Millicent, Theo/Lavender

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm back! Thanks so much to Alzera and puppies1225.

I wish to give special acknowledgement to one of the reviews that I got from a Guest ("Alzera") who wrote to me in a review and suggested that I have a guy hitting on Hermione, causing Draco to get defensive. Thank You, Arigatō, Gracias, Danke, and Merci!

**Pranks:** The next chapter is April, and as stated in the summary, there is going to be pranking! If you have a prank idea that you wish for me to incorporate, please tell me, via PM or review! Deadline is March 15 and these are the only guidelines: no M-rated material and pranks must make sense for the location of this story. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter Title:** Chapter 6: February  
**Chapter Theme:** A student visits Hogwarts. Hermione is having a bad day and Draco tries to help.  
**Last Chapter:** Matchmaking. Valentine's Day. Fangirls. Ron/Pansy and Ginny/Blaise.

* * *

_**Headmaster's Office  
**__**March 2nd**_

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, Mr. Dunn, and Ms. Weasley," Professor McGonagall greeted as she opened the door.

"Professor," they replied, going to their own respective seats. Ginny always took the flowery armchair, and Hermione the leather chair while Josh and Draco preferred the wooden ones.

"About a week ago," Professor McGonagall said, seating herself, "I got a letter from the parents of a boy who wished to transfer from Durmstrang to Hogwarts, so I wrote them back. The parents have heard so much about Hogwarts, and wish for the boy to visit Hogwarts before making a final decision. I asked them when they would like to come by, and they have replied that tomorrow will work."

"This is a little sudden," Josh murmured.

"Yes, it is," Professor McGonagall replied with a sigh, "but Hogwarts could use a few more students."

"How many do we have?" Hermione asked, slightly worried for her school.

"I don't remember the exact number, but less than three-hundred-fifty," Professor McGonagall replied; "but that is not why I have called you here. As I said, the boy is visiting tomorrow, and will be needing guides to show him around, and I find that it is suited for the top four students to be the ones showing him around."

"But we have classes," Ginny said, her mind already thinking up ways to get more Dramione action.

"I have realized that and believe that if you two," she said, gesturing towards Ginny and Josh, "show him around in the morning and if you two," she said, turning to Hermione and Draco, "show him around at night for patrol, it should work splendidly. He will be staying over in one of Hogwarts' guest rooms."

"We have guest rooms?" everyone (except for Hermione, who had read Hogwarts: A History many times over, back to front and back again - in fact, she could even recite entire passages from it) asked.

"Yes we do," Professor McGonagall confirmed; "any questions?"

"Can we show him the grounds and quidditch pitch?" Draco asked.

"Why not," Professor McGonagall said, "anything that may peak his interest works."

"Professor," Hermione said with a little chuckle, "how is it that we have gone through an entire conversation about a possible new student, yet we don't know his name, nor his grade?"

Professor McGonagall flushed; "ah, yes. His name is Jasper Day, and he is in eighth year."

Draco snorted; "I'm supposed to believe that's a real name?"

"Draco," Hermione chided, "that's not a nice thing to say!"

Draco gave a mischievous grin.

"Alright," Professor McGonagall said, interrupting their interactions as she clapped her hands together; "thank you for meeting me at this unholy hour of the night. Please, sleep well, and see you tomorrow morning!"

"Goodnight," the four Heads chorused as they left the room and closed the door. Once they were outside Professor McGonagall's office, they stopped.

"Should we be worried?" Hermione asked, "I mean getting a new student, or possible new student, hasn't been a big deal in the past. Is Hogwarts really that badly in need for more students?"

"I'm afraid so," Draco said, "Hogwarts is going through a period of struggles right now with Potter here. Many parents are worried that their children are getting put in excessive danger with Potter here, especially since there are still some Death Eaters out there. My father is doing his part of the deal that he struck, and with his help, the Ministry has rounded up most of the rogue Death Eaters; however, some key ones still remain."

Hermione nodded slowly.

"We probably should get some sleep," Ginny suggested, suppressing a yawn.

With that, the four Heads tromped down the hallway, oblivious to the Headmistress of Hogwarts that had been standing behind the locked doors of her office.

"Poor dears," she whispered, "isn't mother henning the students enough for you?"

With a forlorn sigh, she blew out the candle, plunging her office into darkness.

_**Hogwarts' Front Steps  
**__**March 3**_

The four Heads stood leaning against pillars, or in Draco's case, inspecting the gardens, as they waited for the Day family to arrive. Ginny raised a hand to her mouth to stifle a yawn as Josh tapped his fingers on an iron railing impatiently.

"Is that them?" Hermione asked, pointing to three small specks in the sky.

"Quite possibly," Draco said, jumping back over the railing to join the other three Heads.

"It seems so," Professor McGonagall said, rushing down the steps.

"Watch out!" Hermione called, trying to warn the teacher, a few seconds too late.

Professor McGonagall tumbled down the stairs, head over heels as the four Heads raced over to see if she was okay. Professor McGonagall landed in an undignified heap on the landing.

"This looks like a bad sprain," Hermione murmured, running her hand on the poor witch's ankle.

"I'll take her to the hospital," Draco volunteered, quickly glancing up at the sky; "the Days are approaching, and fast. We don't want to give off the impression that Hogwarts is a place where you can get hurt easily."

"I'm sorry," Professor McGonagall replied; "the hurrier I go, the behinder I get."

"Wait," Hermione cried, as Draco was about to help Professor McGonagall up, "I think I know the spell to heal sprains."

"Try it," Professor McGonagall urged, "we won't have enough time to get to Poppy."

Hermione brushed her sleeves out of her way, then flicked her wrist in a precise motion.

"I ah-" Professor McGonagall winced; "I think it set. Hurry! Can you help me up?"

"You shouldn't be putting weight on your ankle," Hermione said worriedly.

"I know a spell that may work," Ginny said as the Days started a slow circling descent; "but you are going to be feeling like you are walking on a cloud."

With a nod from Professor McGonagall, Ginny cast the spell.

"Feels a bit weird, but it should work," Professor McGonagall said, standing up and brushing off her robes - just in time too; the Days had just landed. With a swish of their three wands, their brooms disappeared, and the five Hogwartians (?) made their way over to them.

"What _beautiful_ grounds," a fair young lady said as she repinned her dark brown hair.

"Always the first thing you look for, Gin," said a tubby fellow with a magnificent mustache.

He turned to Professor McGonagall and the Heads; "My name is Josh, this is my wife Ginny, and this is my son Jasper."

As Professor McGonagall shook hands with Jasper's parents, Draco watched tensely as Jasper raked his eyes over Hermione and Ginny's forms, a lecherous gleam in his eyes that Draco didn't appreciate. When Jasper's eyes met Draco's, Draco channeled all the emotion he could into his eyes. In return, the dark-haired boy sneered at Draco, who sneered back.

"...and here are my four Head Students," Professor McGonagall said, breaking the heated staring contest between Draco and Jasper.

"Ginny Weasley, seventh year Head Girl of Hogwarts," Ginny said, introducing herself pleasantly, shaking Mr. and Mrs. Days' hands. When her hand met Jaspers', her shoulders tensed as if she knew the thoughts going through Jasper's mind. Ginny stepped back in a hurry.

"I'm Josh Dunn, seventh year Head Boy of Hogwarts," Josh greeted, passing handshakes between the three Days; he too had seen what Jasper had been doing to his female comrades, and was desperately hoping that the day would go by without any incidents and that Jasper was smart enough not to invoke Draco's wrath.

"Draco Malfoy, eighth year Head Boy of Hogwarts; pleased to meet you," Draco said charmingly, resisting the urge to add 'but I don't like your son and hope that he doesn't attend this school although we need more students' to the end of his greeting. When Draco shook Jasper's hand, the boy met it firmly, a silent challenge in his eyes; Draco remained stoic.

"Hermione Granger, eighth year Head Girl of Hogwarts, and it is wonderful to meet you," Hermione introduced herself, smiling warmly at Ginny Day. When she placed her hand in Jasper's Draco tensed, as did the other three Heads. Jasper had latched onto Hermione's hand and was rubbing his thumb in small circles on the back of it as Hermione tried to pull away

"Charmed, to meet you, Hermione," Jasper said slowly, enunciating every last syllable.

"You too," Hermione said, her smile beginning to waver as she took back her hand. The three Heads relaxed, and Professor McGonagall frowned.

"Alright Jasper," Mrs. Day sighed, "we'll be back tomorrow morning; please behave yourself, and be kind and courteous to your hosts."

"Since when haven't I?" Jasper snarked back to his mom, who stiffened before summoning her broom.

"See you tomorrow, Jasper," Mr. and Mrs. Day said before flying off.

Once his parents had left, the four Heads started to show Jasper around the grounds as Professor McGonagall.

"So," Jasper said, playing it cool; "are you two," he gestured towards Ginny and Josh "together? It would be rather awkward for the two of you to be dating when you have the exact same names as my parents."

"It would, but no, we aren't dating," the two answered.

"I'm dating someone else," Ginny shrugged.

"I've got my eye on another girl," Josh said.

"What about you two?" Jasper asked, pointing to Draco and Hermione.

Hermione shook her head though Draco hesitated when he saw Jasper's eyes light up at the prospect of a single girl.

They continued on their walk around the grounds, then made their way over to the quidditch pitch.

"Do any of you play?" Jasper asked.

"We all do," Hermione said; "here at Hogwarts, there are four houses: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Each house has a separate team. Ginny and I are Gryffindor, Josh is Ravenclaw, and Draco is Slytherin."

"Quite a slimy snake," Jasper commented; everyone stiffened as Draco clenched his hand into a fist.

"Anyways," Ginny said, rushing on, "do you play quidditch?"

"I do," Jasper said dismissively; "how else would I recognize that you four might've played?"

As he blabbered on about all the incredible things that he had done (Wronski Feint this, Wronski Feint that...), his eyes started to leave Hermione's face and travel lower.

"Eyes up," Draco barked, shooting Jasper a glare; Jasper glared back, but did as Draco ordered. Hermione frowned.

"Let's grab some breakfast," Josh suggested, ushering their guest inside.

As they made their way to the Great Hall, the four Heads pointed out key places in Hogwarts, Jasper 'hm'-ing as he passed them.

When they entered the Great Hall, the five teens stopped; "what table would you like to sit at?" Josh asked, trying to be kind; already, his patience was running short.

"I think I would love to sit with these lovely ladies," he said, flashing a 'charming' smile at Hermione and Ginny. Draco grunted before walking stiffly over to the Slytherin table. Younger students gave him a wide berth as he slammed a pitcher of water back down on the table while Theo, Blaise, and Terrence tried to calm him down.

"Your partner seems to be a rather foul person," Jasper commented slyly as he seated himself - actually, _wedged_ \- between Ron and Hermione.

"He isn't," Hermione said, doing her best _not_ to give Jasper a cold stare; "now eat."

"I have a question for you," Jasper said a few minutes later; "why would a pretty young girl like you hang around with Harry-Danger-Magnet-Potter, two dirt-poor Weasleys, an ex-Deatheater, and a curly-headed-mop-man?"

The students that heard what Jasper had said stiffened.

"What did you just say?" Hermione asked in a silent and deadly whisper as a deathly aura started to emit from her - figuratively, of course. This was NOT turning out to be a good morning for her - first _the letter_, then this guy.

"Nothing," Jasper said quickly.

"I thought so," Hermione said, setting her jaw firmly; "and I _really_ wouldn't mind if you REMOVE. YOUR. HAND. FROM. MY. THIGH."

Jasper let out a nervous laugh, and did as she asked, much to the relief of Josh, who had been carefully monitoring Draco. The 8th year Head Boy looked like he was about to explode.

Once breakfast was over, Draco walked over to Hermione.

"I'm walking you to class," he said in a clipped voice, glaring at Jasper; Hermione followed his line of sight.

"Draco, I can manage very well on my own," Hermione said, getting irked.

"Still," Draco said, giving her a pointed look, "I'll walk you to class."

"No, you won't," Hermione said, punctuating each word with a firm poke to Draco's chest. With that, Hermione whirled around and stormed off. _What does he take me for?_

When she arrived at the Potions classroom, Hermione was still in a foul mood. She seated herself, and Snape started the lesson once everyone else had done the same.

"Today," he said, walking down the aisles; "you will be making a fever-curing potion. Instructions," he waved his wand, "are on the board. Supplies in the closet. Get to work."

"Hermione, don't be mad," Draco said, catching her arm as they walked over to the supply closet, "I was just worried for you."

Hermione just ignored Draco as she walked past him on her way out of the closet, her arms full of potions ingredients. Once she set everything down, she got right to work.

Picking up a hunk of ginger, she peeled the skin off and chopped it into precise little quarter-inch cubes before dumping the cubes into a mortar and pestle.

_Men. Are. So. Egoistical. Conceited. Possessive. Overprotective. Outrageous. Annoying. AND. Pompous. | Women. Are. Perfectly. Capable. Of. Protecting. Themselves. But. They. Never. Get. A. Bloody. Chance. To. Because. The. Men. Are. So. Insistent. On. Protecting. Them. | There. Is. No. Need. To. Be. Worried. For. Me. | I. Survived. The. Death. Eater. Attacks. For. Crying. Out. Loud._

Hermione punctuated every word in her train of thought by smashing her pestle into the mortar.

"Ms. Granger," Snape drawled as he looked at all the ginger juice that was oozing out of the poor little bits of ginger; "the instructions say to 'lightly crush' the ginger - not to try and kill it."

Hermione, however, didn't hear Snape.

_Why. Can't. And. When. Wil. They. Just. Trust. Us. Women. | When. Will. They. Ever. Learn. | I. Am. Perfectly. Fine. With. Protecting. Myself. Against. A. Lecherous. Perverted. Scumbag._

"Ms. Granger?" Snape asked, looking at the furious girl who was still pounding away on her ginger.

Hermione stopped and blew a stray strand of hair out of her way; "yes, Professor?"

Snape looked at her oddly; "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Hermione said.

"Well," Snape said, "your ginger doesn't look fine."

Hermione looked down at the pitiful blob of yellow goo in her mortar; when did that happen?

"You might want to start again," Snape advised before swishing away.

Hermione sighed; this was NOT turning out to be a good day.

-O-o-O-

"Hey, Hermione," Harry said, "you're looking awfully tired; would you like Ron and I to walk you back to the Heads' Room?"

"Menfolk!" Hermione snarled, before stamping away, her eyes watering.

"Malfoy," Harry said questioningly as Ron took Pansy's books from her and planted a kiss on her cheek; "did _you_ do something to get her angry."

Draco sighed; "I _think_ I might've insulted her self-pride...I didn't like the way that Jasper had been looking at her this morning and wanted to walk her to class, just to be safe; she didn't take to it too well."

Harry and Ron groaned as Pansy started to glare at Draco.

"Menfolk! Get it through your thick skulls that girls are capable of protecting themselves!" she exclaimed before hurrying off to see if Hermione was alright.

"She did survive all the Death Eater Attacks," Millicent murmured before hurrying off after Pansy.

"Maybe you should apologize, Drake," Tracey suggested as she followed after Millicent.

Daphne hovered for a few seconds; "sometimes, a girl just needs some space to prove herself, something that instills confidence in her, like a way of reassuring herself that she is capable of doing things. Wait until we get Hermione calmed down before approaching her - maybe after rounds."

Draco nodded as Daphne flew down the hall.

"Why do I get the feeling that the girls just ditched us?" Ron asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Because they did," Harry said dryly.

-O-o-O-

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Pansy asked as Tracey rubbed soothing circles on the crying girl's back.

Hermione sniffled; "firstly, I've got to deal with that _perverted_ Jasper for the rest of the day and secondly..."

At that point, Hermione broke into another fresh round of sobs.

"I'm just so stressed and scared," she sniffled; "this morning, I got a letter from my brother Damian, who is a muggle-type of Auror. He wrote to me saying that he's not going to be able to write to me for the next three weeks because he's going somewhere, and I'm scared. What if something happens to him? I never got a chance to say goodbye!"

Pansy hugged Hermione as Tracey continued to rub Hermione's back.

"Was your older brother protective of you?" Millicent asked, giving Hermione a paper towel to dry her eyes with; Hermione nodded.

"Maybe you just don't like having Draco try to fill that spot of protection," Tracey suggested.

Hermione shrugged and wiped her eyes with her sleeve, the paper towel completely soaked.

"Here," Pansy said, helping Hermione to her feet, "let's get you back to the Head dorms; you deserve a day of rest."

With that, the five girls exited the bathroom and made their way down to the Heads' Dorms.

-O-o-O-

"Where is she?" Draco asked worriedly as Pansy sat down beside him; "she's missed every single class since Potions. Did I really upset her that much?"

"She's back at the dorms," Pansy answered as she poured herself a cup of water; "she isn't feeling great and is very worried for her brother."

"What's going on with Damian?" Draco asked, putting down his fork.

"He was sent somewhere and told her that he can't write to her; she's worried he might not come back, and it turns out that this is the first time that they won't have had contact since the war."

Draco stared at his plate as Pansy chewed thoughtfully; "maybe you should go comfort her; I'll see if I can get Dunn to take the Day boy around on patrols."

"Thanks," Draco said, quickly leaving the table.

-O-o-O-

"Hermione?" Draco asked, knocking tentatively on the Hermione's door.

Hermione answered the door promptly; "Draco. I've treated you rottenly today, and I want to apologize for my actions."

"Well," Draco said, surprised; "I was going to apologize for treating you like you didn't know how to take care of yourself, Hermione. Pansy told me about Damian, and I wanted to ask you wanted to talk or if there is anything I can do."

Hermione bit her bottom lip; "nothing more than to send Damian luck."

_**March 14  
**__**Gryffindor Table**_

"Hey, Granger," Draco said as he jogged over to Hermione; "I just got an idea."

"What is it?" Hermione asked as Draco grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her out of the hall, students giggling at the obliviousness of their Head Girl.

"Wait and see," Draco grinned; "I was thinking about what you said about helping Damian on the day that Day brat visited, and got an idea."

Hermione hurried to catch up with him; "firstly, I _love _wait and see things, and secondly? Though 'that Day brat' isn't coming to Hogwarts," Hermione sent a mental thank-you to Professor McGonagall and Jasper's parents; "it's not nice to talk like that."

"You and I both know that _no one_ here at Hogwarts appreciated having him around," Draco said, pulling her towards the quidditch field; "plus, we picked up some different and _better_ students."

"Sometimes," Hermione said with an amused sigh, "I have to wonder why you are so bluntly honest."

"It's in my nature," Draco shrugged, coming to a sudden halt; Hermione slammed into his back.

Draco shook his head as he helped Hermione back to her feet; "Clumsy-Girl," he chided, a boyish grin gracing his face.

"Hey!" Hermione cried, "you're the one who stopped so suddenly!"

Draco frowned; "actually, I should've left you on the ground."

Hermione pouted; "that's not nice, _friend_!"

"Well," Draco sat himself and patted the ground next to him; "the activity that we're doing is an on-the-ground activity."

Hermione sat down, and watched as Draco started to look through a gigantic patch of clover.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "We're going to find four-leaf-clovers, for luck!"

Draco chuckled as she ecstatically got to work.

Hours passed as the two Heads looked around in the patch of clover.

"I got one!" Hermione finally squealed, plucking it and then casting a charm around it to keep it fresh. She threw her arms around Draco's neck and planted a kiss on his cheek; "you are such a genius!"

"I know," Draco smirked.

"Hey, lovebirds!" a loud voice called from a tower in Hogwarts.

"What?" the two Heads yelled back.

"Dinner!" Ron answered.

Hermione stood up and quickly tucked the clover into her pocket; "race you to the castle!" she yelled as she took off, her skirt flapping wildly.

"Hey!" Draco yelled, running after her; "you got a head start - no fair!"

Hermione threw a grin over her shoulder, but started scowling when her tie started slapping her.

"Not funny," she muttered as she undid her tie and threw it to the ground. Behind her, Draco was gaining on her; his blonde hair flattened back as he ran. Hermione let out fake sobs as Draco passed her, beating her into the castle.

"I win," he panted as he bent over and placed his hands on his thighs.

"I noticed," Hermione said, gulping down air.

"Accio Tie," the two Heads called.

"Let's go get dinner before they send out a search party," Draco laughed.

"Race you there!" Draco challenged.

The two set off, and Hermione gradually gained on Draco until they were running neck-to-neck. Pushing off on her big toe, Hermione passed Draco, and burst through the doors of the Great Hall.

"I win!" Hermione crowed.

"Now we're even," Draco panted.

Suddenly, the two noticed that the entire hall was silent, and everyone was staring at them.

"Is there something wrong?" Hermione asked.

"You two didn't _do_ anything, did you?" Harry croaked as he put his newly-polished glasses back on.

"What makes you think that?" Draco frowned.

"Your ties," Blaise said.

The Heads looked down; Hermione was wearing the green-silver tie of Slytherin, and Draco the red-gold of Gryffindor.

"Oh," Hermione blushed, "I must've accidently _Accio_'d yours."

"Yeah," Draco said, scratching the back of his neck in a nervous way; "you look good wearing Slytherin colors - keep it for now; just remember to return it later."

"Sure," Hermione grinned.

With that, the Great Hall went back to normal and the two Heads parted.

"Cute much?" Ginny asked, poking Harry as Hermione sat down at the end of the table where Lavender and Parvati were.

"Cute but oblivious," Harry said with a snort; "I mean, Malfoy is _openly_ flirting with her - she's GOT to catch on at some point! How oblivious can she be?"

Ginny laughed, but didn't answer.

_Very oblivious_, she thought, _but she should catch on soon. I think._

* * *

_**A/N:**_ As stated earlier the next chapter is all about the pranks! Please submit any ideas you wish to see used in here! Deadline is March 15 and pranks should make sense for the location of the story.

**Quick Chat:** Life is being pretty normal right now. School, homework, same-old same-old. Don't have much else to say other than the fact that I'm back to anime-watching. Yay!

_"Anybody can do stupid things. Everybody does stupid things. No one tries to stop them. Why doesn't Somebody step in?"  
__\- Anonymous Girl_


	8. April

**Fiery Gryffindor Princess, Cold Slytherin Prince** by **Starlight-Mist  
****Story Summary: **[Dramione]: After the war, the seventh years all go back to Hogwarts for eighth year. Starting with an intro from Prof. McGonagall's diary, the story covers the first quidditch game, a Halloween Ball, truth-or-dare, I've Never, Secret Santa, Valentine's Day, Graduation, and a lot of pranking, kissing, working, matchmaking, and getting sick. Ends at the Ministry of Magic.  
**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter series, world, and characters are NOT mine. Anything that you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling. My name is Brigitta, and I don't make any claims to the Harry Potter series, world, and characters. I just came up with the plot.  
**Pairings: **Dramione, Neville/Luna, Blaise/Ginny, Ron/Pansy, Harry/Millicent, Theo/Lavender

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey guys. Sorry that it has taken me so long to update. However, I hope you really enjoy this chapter! I love pulling pranks, so I hope that all of these pranks are funny to read about. So sad that most of these can never be really executed! Thanks to all reviewers from last chapter: fantasia-49, catlover782, and Guest. I guess that Jasper wasn't really an appreciated character...

* * *

**Chapter Title:** Chapter 8: April  
**Chapter Theme:** Prank Days. Prank-War between Team Boy and Team Girl.  
**Last Chapter:** Jasper. Damian getting shipped out. Clovers.

* * *

_**Great Hall  
**__**April 1**_

"Good morning everyone," Professor McGonagall boomed, her voice made louder with a _Sonorus;_ "Happy April First!"

A chorus of _happy-April-first_'s returned the Professor's welcome.

"I have noticed," she said proudly, "that the houses have been getting along better, especially the Gryffindors and Slytherins and I am so proud of the Gryffindor-Slytherin, Ravenclaw-Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw relationships that have been formed."

The entire hall turned to look at Ron, Pansy, Ginny, and Blaise - all of which ducked their heads or blushed.

"Because of this," Professor McGonagall continued, "that I have decided to let April 1st through April 3rd be prank days."

The hall immediately broke into excited chatter, so Professor McGonagall patiently waited for the hall to calm down, which took a few minutes and stern shushes.

"However," she said, "I would like to set down a few rules."

With a wave of her wand, a list appeared above her head.

_1\. All pranks must be approved by Heads (Students or Houses).  
__2\. No prank, at any time, may put another student in danger.  
__3\. Teachers may participate in prank week.  
__4\. Pranks must not harm school property.  
__5\. Effects of pranks must not be permanent.  
__6\. Alliances between houses are allowed.  
__7\. If house rivalry starts up again, prank week is over - permanently._

"Your Heads have all received this list. Thirty points will be deducted per person, should you break rules 1 through 4. Understood?"

There was a sea of nodding heads in answer to Professor McGonagall's announcement.

"Enjoy your breakfast," she concluded.

"You weren't surprised," Ginny frowned as she turned to look at Harry and Ron; "did you already know?"

"Yep," Harry nodded, "we heard it from our allies."

"You have allies?" Ginny asked, exchanging a worried look with Lavender.

"Draco, Blaise, Terence, Theo, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Josh Dunn, Ron, and I are allies," Harry answered.

"Bloody good allies too," Ron said, "because when we plot, Draco and Josh can tell us if we're going to be able to do the prank."

"Ha! Wait until you hear ours!" Ginny gloated with a triumphant grin.

"Who?" Ron asked, stuffing a biscuit into his mouth.

"Pansy, Millicent, Tracey, Daphne, Susan Bones, Luna, Hermione, and I," Ginny said proudly, "so Hermione and I can approve or disapprove the pranks when we plot!"

"There goes that advantage," Harry muttered, "but at least the teams are fair: four Slytherins (the conniving plotters), two Gryffindors (the brave ones), one Ravenclaw (the brain of the operation), and one Hufflepuff (the loyal helper)."

"Judgemental much?" Ginny asked as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"Hermione," Harry whined, "you've been rubbing off on Ginny! She's sounding like a typical muggle teenager now!"

Hermione looked up from her book and smirked at him.

"And Malfoy has been rubbing off on you," Ron sighed; "anyways...are we enemies now?"

"Yep. Enemies," Hermione nodded, extending her hand.

Ron snorted at the extended hand; "enemies don't shake hands."

Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes, but Hermione retracted her hand.

"See?" Harry exclaimed, pointing animatedly at the two, "you're even rolling your eyes!"

"Harry dahlin'," Hermione said in a sarcastic tone as she leaned her elbows on the table, "you haven't noticed? This is the twenty-first century, so get with it!"

Harry and Ron gaped.

As her ex-boyfriend and brother imitated goldfish, Ginny burst out in peals of laughter. Even Parvati cracked a smile.

"Alright boys," Hermione grinned, throwing a wave their way as she and Ginny got up from the table, "prank you later!"

"Yawr bate!" Ron cheered through a mouthful of Only-Merlin-Knew-What.

"I believe," Harry sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose, "that was a 'you bet', but I'm not sure."

The two girls laughed before departing from the Gryffindor table and joining up with their six other allies at the doors to the Great Hall.

* * *

**Team Boys:** Harry, Ron, Theo, Blaise, Terence, Draco, Josh, Justin  
**Team Girls:** Hermione, Ginny, Pansy, Daphne, Millicent, Tracey, Luna, Susan

* * *

**April 1 Prank-War**

Less then an hour later, the girls had officially started up the pranking mood.

Firstly, they had dyed the Black Lake an incredible shade of green, somewhere between forest green and neon green.

Then, they had adorned all the bushes and trees really close to the castle with red, yellow, blue, and green tinsel. Furthermore, still going with the Hogwarts theme, they had hung ties on their highest branches.

After decorating the trees, they recruited Peeves to help them drop glitter-filled balloons on students. Of course, since Hermione was the leader of the group, there _were_ softening spells on the balloons so that they would hurt and another spell that would cause the glitter to stay away from ears, eyes, noses, and the mouth.

Lastly, they removed all doors from their hinges, using them to create ramps. However, doing that alone would've been lame, so they put springs under the doors, causing them to bounce.

The boys, of course not wanting to be outdone, managed to turn all the chairs in their classes into giant trampolines.

Then, they pranked all the younger students by changing their homework assignments up on the chalkboards so that they thought that they had done the wrong assignment.

Subsequently, they dyed all the owls different colors and put ribbons and frills on them, which caused quite a commotion as the unhappy owls hooted loudly outside of Professor Flitwick's classroom, hoping for the poor man to remove the nasty charms from them.

Other pranks by other students were played too. Some of the younger Hufflepuffs found it incredibly funny to place rubber snakes in the Slytherin common room and watching them squeal in fright as they were levitated onto their arm or hair.

Over all, less than two hours into Prank Day 1, it was turning out to be a blast.

-O-o-O-

"Cute, Granger. Cute," Draco drawled, brushing glitter out of his hair as he entered the Potions classroom. Hermione just grinned and gave him a thumbs-up. Next to her, Ginny and her four Slytherin allies giggled.

As Draco seated himself next to her, Hermione opened her textbook and took out her quills. Slyly, Draco slipped his wand out of his holster and flicked it at Hermione's quill.

A few minutes later, Snape whooshed into the classroom and started class with deducting the customary five points from Gryffindor and adding five points to Slytherin. When he started his lesson, Hermione studiously took notes...or so she thought.

Finally, he instructed everyone to open their textbooks and start working on their potions as he patrolled the desks and read over everyone's notes. When he got to Hermione's desk, where she was studiously chopping and mixing, his eyes bugged out and he drew his wand, pointing it at Hermione's neck.

The class froze and all discussion stopped.

"What's going-" the rest of her sentence died on her lips. "Professor, what are you doing pointing your wand at me?"

"What spell did you cast on me back in Third Year by the Whomping Willow and Shrieking Shack?" he demanded, looking at her warily.

"Expelliarmus," Hermione said impatiently, "and why do you ask?"

Snape hesitantly lowered his arm, lifted up her sheet of notes, and showed it to her.

"I did _not_ write this!" Hermione snarled as her eyes scanned the page.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Granger" Draco grinned, "I saw you write it with your own two eyes."

Hermione looked back down at the sheet.

_To make iblish cookie bumrags, gather dachshunds so that they may eat ace broccoli. Foil chow and toss over eggs before entering refrigerator. Dice the leaves and make sure that the cucumber is two meters by a carrot before twirling into cauldron. A nose of corn makes a fluffy pillow, but be careful that the fire doesn't freeze the cauldron. Whack the fly carefully, making sure that its shoes are on straight. Then, polish your shoes._

Tearing her eyes away from her parchment, she glared at Draco.

"Thank you very much, Malfoy," she hissed, reaching over onto his desk and helping herself to his notes as Snape continued his deskly-rounds.

_To make a sneezing potion, gather butterfly hair, dragon claws, bat wool, mice teeth, basil leaves, quail eggs, mistletoe berries, horsehair, and lacewing flies. Finely cut the butterfly hair, bat wool, and horse hair and toss into the cauldron before stirring in the dragon claws and mice teeth. Basil leaves must be carefully placed into the cauldron so that they don't stick to the sides of the cauldron. Be cautious about the temperature and don't let the mixture overheat when dropping the mistletoe berries in. Make sure that they are dropped in exactly a minute apart. Then let potion sit for ten minutes._

"Why, Granger," Draco snarked, as he flashed her a grin, "you are _very_ welcome."

-O-o-O-

"I can't believe your brother's nerve," Pansy ranted as Ginny cast a few spells on her neck; "itching powder on my scarf? Even if it's mixed with salt, it still very itchy!"

"Well, at least he diluted it a bit," Ginny said consolingly as Pansy rubbed her (finally!) itch-free neck.

"Still," Pansy pouted, "I think this calls for something from The List."

"I agree," Hermione said enthusiastically, "no more simple pranks like glitter or toothpaste in their shoes or above their doorways...it's time to get serious. Malfoy cast some sort of spell on my quill and all my notes turned out weird."

"Clever," Ginny said, "and I see that you're calling Draco 'Malfoy' again."

"Well, we _are_ enemies this week."

"Can we prank Blaise?" Daphne asked Ginny, as she rubbed her knees, "because he cast a _Duro_ on all the Slytherin coaches that I like jumping on."

"What does 'Duro' do again?" Pansy asked.

"It makes whatever it was casted on really hard," Hermione answered.

Pansy winced in sympathy.

"Millicent and Tracey," Susan said, fingering her purple and orange striped hair, "you haven't been pranked, so you'd better watch out!"

"You never know when the dillywinkers will come after you," Luna said dreamily as she lounged on Ginny's bed, oblivious to the large green buttons that had somehow found their way onto her Hogwarts sweater.

"Time to get The List?" Pansy suggested.

"The List," the rest of the girls confirmed as they got ready for action.

-O-o-O-

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" Ron shrieked, tearing down the hall as if a jar of spiders had been unleashed to roam the halls (which was exactly what had happened), which attracted quite a few stares from students and glares from teachers.

Behind him, Pansy and Tracey grinned and waved their wands, quickly collecting the spiders as their other six allies emerged from behind a statue.

"Next," Hermione grinned, waving her hand and beckoning the girls to follow her.

-O-o-O-

"Heya, Blaise," Ginny said, sidling up to the tall man and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey, Gin," Blaise whispered before passionately kissing his girlfriends on the lips.

Ginny worked quickly, flicking her wand a little here and a little there as Blaise performed a little magic of his own behind her back.

"See you at dinner?" Ginny asked innocently as she pulled away.

"Dinner," Blaise agreed, acting equally-innocent.

With that, the tall man departed, chuckling sinisterly. However, due to his gloating, he missed the weird looks and whispered comments that followed after he passed a group of people.

After all, it wasn't every day that you saw a Slytherin with gold-and-red striped hair, a Gryffindor pin on the back of their shirt, and a sign that said 'Wide Load Coming Through'.

-O-o-O-

"Ginny," Hermione said slowly, as the younger girl rejoined the group, "what's going on?"

"He didn't!" Ginny gaped, staring at Hermione with wide eyes.

"He did," Hermione said, shaking her head, "he pranked you as you pranked him."

"What did he do?" she gritted out as she closed her eyes.

"You've got horns," Hermione answered, "and a tail."

Ginny groaned as her hands went up to her head and tried to yank the so-mentioned-horns off of her head.

"They aren't coming off," she shrieked, pulling on them wildly.

"Relax," Susan ordered as she cast a canceling-spell at the offending horns and tail, which quickly fell off.

"Well," Millicent said, her assertive side coming through, "did he notice you?"

"I don't think so," Ginny cackled, rubbing her hands wickedly as she got an evil glint in her eyes, "so onwards to Terence!"

-O-o-O-

Draco watched as the eight girls split up, Luna and Hermione heading down the hallway towards them as Pansy and Susan, Tracey and Ginny, and Millicent and Pansy dispersed in the other four directions. He shot a look across the hall to Harry (who was a surprisingly wonderful ally) and nodded.

Once the girls were within a very short distance from the boys, they jumped out from behind the two statues.

"Expelliarmus, Incarcerous, Silencio," they yelled, shooting the spells at the girls before the attack registered in their minds, and the girls quickly fell over.

Hermione glared as Draco picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, a bemused look plastered to his face and Harry did the same to Luna.

"Sorry there," Harry apologized, shrugging as he and Draco carried Hermione and Luna down the halls.

_You don't look very sorry,_ Luna mused, _maybe you've been cursed?_

Meanwhile, Hermione was having less flippant thoughts about the boys...more along the lines of revenge.

The boys carried the two girls out of the castle and into the bright sun, quickly making their way over to the Great Lake, causing the girls to widen their eyes and start thrashing. No way they were getting thrown into the lake!

However, throwing the girls in the lake was not the boys' plan, which quickly became evident when they carried the girls over to the little boats used for the first years and placed one in each. Then, they cast a bubblehead charm and a water-proofing charm.

Puzzled, the girls remained silent.

The boys waded into the water, and with a flick of their wands, the boats were set afloat and the boys swam under the boats and started driving the girls around the lake.

_What an interesting version of a romantic boat ride,_ Luna mused. _However, since I am Neville's girlfriend, I guess that I must just be here for Hermione's moral support._

While Luna was pondering the boys' trick (it wasn't really that much of a prank) Hermione had finally found a convenient hook by which to cut the ropes with. Rubbing her hands, she quickly untied Luna.

"How are we going to get back?" Hermione asked. "The boys have our wands."

"Can you do wandless summoning?" Luna asked.

"It's one of the only wandless things I know how to do," Hermione answered.

"Summon your broom," Luna said, nodding thoughtfully.

Hermione did as Luna suggested, and as the two girls mounted it, Hermione summoned their wands. With that, the two girls flew away, leaving the boys to drive the now-empty boats around the lake.

-O-o-O-

While Hermione and Luna's not-so-romantic-boat-ride was happening, Terence was have a not-so-much-of-a-time-of-my-life moment. He had a painful headache (kudos to an earlier prank from Parvati and her band of girls) and desperately wished to leave class.

Finally, Terence had enough and raised his hand to ask to go to visit Madame Pomfrey.

"Yes, Mr. Higgs?"

"Can I go to the infirmary?" Terence attempted to ask; however, instead of speaking normally, his voice was impressively high. Everyone clapped their hands over their ears and winced.

"No opera in class, please. Now, can you please repeat your question?"

Terence tried again, and when opera singing erupted from his mouth again, students started giggling.

"Maybe you want to go to the infirmary?" Susan and Pansy not-so-innocently suggested.

Terence nodded vigorously and quickly excused himself.

-O-o-O-

By the end of Prank Day 1, as it had been dubbed, the majority of all students were sporting colorful hair and other weird attributes. Almost nobody had escaped unscathed, and both staff members and heads had been constantly approached for prank-approval.

There had been some mishaps and points deducted, but for the most part, everyone was having a lot of fun. Harry and Draco hadn't been so happy to find out that the girls had already escaped from the boats when they pulled up to the dock ten minutes later, but had enjoyed dragging them along while they could.

After a quick visit to Madame Pomfrey, Terence's opera-dilemma and Justin's baby-talking phase had been solved. Susan and Millicent had been pranked later during the day, and neither were too happy teetering around on stilettos with super-heavy crowns balanced on top of their heads.

The younger students had had a lot of fun too. Sierra and Todd, the two younger students from January, had pranked so many people, and were the third-most group of people in danger of being pranked for revenge.

After Hermione and Draco's groups, that was...

**April 2nd Prank-War**

"Draaaaaaaaaaaco," Hermione slurred, staggering over to the Head Boy, "wasssup, 'cuz...whoaa. The world is so spinny! Whee!"

Draco looked at Hermione warily and slowly leaned into her face...and sniffed her breath.

"Are you..."

Draco hesitated.

"...drunk?"

"Nooo," Hermione declared, widening her eyes before breaking off into a fit of mad laughing. A few seconds later, a horrified Pansy came running down the hall.

"Thank Merlin you found her," she breathed, slinging Hermione's arms around her shoulders, "because Ron dared her to drink twenty bottles of butterbeer. I think he was joking, but she took it literally and drank somewhere around fifteen."

"But, he said that butterbeer would make me a little less...what's that word? Appetite? Upright?" Hermione giggled, popping the last t.

"Uptight," Pansy sighed, rubbing her head.

"Yep," Hermione nodded vigorously, "that was the word."

Pansy's jaw tightened. "Draco, can you take Hermione to the hospital wing? I think that Ron needs to be..._dealt with_ for calling Hermione uptight."

Draco shrugged, "why not?"

-O-o-O-

"Thanks Malfoy," Hermione groaned, rubbing her head to rid herself of the slowly disappearing effects of a hangover.

"What were you thinking, drinking all that butterbeer," Draco asked, seating himself next to her, "it's not good for your liver."

"Yeah," she said, "yeah. Fact is, I wasn't thinking. So, if you would excuse me, I have some revenge to be plotting."

Draco gulped for his ally.

-O-o-O-

Meanwhile, Todd and Sierra were having fun of their own, selling Skiving Snackboxes and Canary Creams to the younger students for small coins. It was quite hilarious to see the teachers fretting over whether the nosebleed was real or not.

-O-o-O-

"Hey, Harry," Ron asked as he and Harry walked to class, "why's everyone laughing at me?"

Harry turned to look at Ron, then looked behind him.

"Maybe because there is string coming out of your pants?" Harry suggested as he chuckled.

Ron's hands flew to his behind, and Harry started laughing.

"Did you just prank me?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"No," Harry grinned, "it's just that all the string just disappeared. Maybe it was an illusion?"

-O-o-O-

Half an hour later, students were laughing at Ron again.

"What's this?" Ron asked, poking the black, fuzzy, and string-covered sweater that had mysteriously appeared on him.

"I don't know," Hermione frowned, "but I'd guess it's some sort of prank."

No matter how hard Ron and Hermione tried, the sweater wouldn't disappear. If anything, I just kept on getting smaller and smaller with every spell he and Hermione cast on it, and with a huff, Ron gave up on trying to get rid of it.

"Maybe it will wear off?" he suggested to Hermione.

"Maybe."

-O-o-O-

Less than five minutes, Ron had gathered quite a crowd.

"Who is doing this?" Ron roared as he looked at his strange garb.

By now, his sweater, shirt, pants, socks, and his shoes were covered in fuzzy black string.

"This is definitely a prank," Harry declared as a lofty cotton cape appeared on Ron.

"What is the point of prank?" Ron demanded.

"Maybe it's revenge," Hermione suggested as four arms sprouted from his sides.

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed, "I get it! You're a spider! An acromantula!"

"Spider! Where?! Where?!" Ron shrieked, frantically searching the hallway for a spider, unaware that he was dressed as an exact imitation of Aragog. Eight arms, black and 'hair' covered, and with a cobweb cloak...well, he was missing an Acromantula-like head, but his costume was good enough.

"Right about there," Hermione said casually, vaguely pointing to a spot that could have either been him or the floor right by his feet.

Ron "eep!-ed" and quickly fled the scene as the amassed students roared in laughter.

"Hermione," Harry laughed, "you're so...Slytherin!"

"I know," she grinned before flouncing away, leaving students to gossip loudly about the spectacle that Ron had just made of himself.

-O-o-O-

"You are _evil,_ Hermione!" Ginny cackled as Hermione recounted her tale about Ron.

"Thanks," Hermione grinned as the other girls praised her, "how badly did you get Theo, Millicent?"

"Really bad," Millicent guffawed. If anything, her quiet, shy, and reserved personality had slipped away quickly, turning her into a loud and brash Slytherin with a miraculous knack for pranking.

"He's still stuck to the Great Hall's candelabra, silently and not-so-patiently waiting for someone to notice him and let him down."

"Ooo," Tracey gasped, "he's got it bad!"

Millicent just grinned.

-O-o-O-

Meanwhile, Terence was taking good care of some of the more-annoying portraits that littered the halls, painting in a few choicey items, such as little dogs and scissors. It was quite fascinating to see Sir Cadogan try to grasp the concept that scissors weren't (supposed to be) used a weapon.

-O-o-O-

As Terence was painting the paintings even further, Theo had purchased 100 chocolate frogs and had let them loose, free to run around the school and to distract students (and annoy teachers) as they pleased.

**April 3rd Prank War**

"Hey guys," Pansy said as she joined the rest of their girls in their meeting at Hermione's room.

"Gals," Ginny corrected as Pansy flopped down on Hermione's bed, joining the seven other girls.

"You're late," Susan pointed out.

"Yeah," Pansy snorted, "tell me about it. The boys completely pranked the bathroom. I have no idea how they got in."

"More details about the pranks, please?" Tracey asked as she scanned The List for a good revenge prank for Josh.

"For the shower: they took clear nail polish and painted over my bar of soap, put hair dye in my shampoo, and put bubble bath solution in the shower head. Thus, I spent about five minutes waiting for the bubbles to run out, about three trying to figure out why the bar of soap wasn't sudding up, and a handful of minutes removing the dye.

"For other parts of the bathroom: they put springy worms in the cabinets so they would jump out at me, paint on my towel, and some sort of grease on the knobs for hot and cold water.

"I could go on..." Pansy suggested.

"I think we have gotten the point," Hermione said, "and that is why we're going to use our very best pranks."

-O-o-O-

When Hermione and the other girls walked into the Great Hall dressed as Jedi, then lined up, everyone knew it was time to start watching.

Hermione and Ginny stood by the Gryffindor Table; Tracey, Daphne, Millicent, and Pansy stood by the Slytherin Table; Luna stood by Ravenclaw; and Susan stood next to Hufflepuff.

Hermione raised her wand, and the other seven girls did the same: "_accio pumpkin juice!_"

Pitchers of pumpkin juice came flying at them, and with a carefully practiced flick of the wand, the control over the pitchers was relinquished form their wands and to their hands. The girls slowly made their way closer to their tables, keeping them floating very carefully as they cupped their hands together.

"And behold," Hermione intoned as the hall fell silent.

Three seconds later, the girls all moved in sync, their right and flying forward and their pinky flicking daintily...spilling the pumpkin juice all over their rival boys.

The boys sputtered angrily before drawing their wands and jumping up from their tables.

"May the force be with you!" Hermione shrieked to her allies as she fled the hall, closely followed by a furious (and pumpkin juice soaked!) Ron.

The hall roared in laughter.

-O-o-O-

Later that day, Snape whooshed through the halls and to the quiet abode of his rival head of house, a furious look on his face. I mean, who wouldn't be angry if someone gave you a copy of a letter that had been sent to you earlier in the year, along with a bar of soap? Definitely not Snape!

Knocking lightly on the door, he entire upon the command of "Come in...it's unlocked."

"What is it, Severus?" Minerva McGonagall asked as she turned around to face him.

"I want revenge on my students," he growled, "namely the seventh and eighth years."

"Ooo," Professor McGonagall grinned, "I know exactly what you need!"

-O-o-O-

After dinner and a whole bucket list of other pranks, Professor McGonagall and Snape asked all the seventh and eighth years to stay afterwards and thanked everyone for participating in an exciting three days of pranking.

"You guys," Professor McGonagall said disapprovingly, "are by far the most-pranking group. All of your grades have been very poor this week, and to make up for this, you will be taking tests. The first test is a fill in the blank test and the second test is a word search puzzle."

Everybody groaned, but pulled out quills and seated themselves.

With a few flick of Snape's wand, tests had appeared before all the students.

"You may begin, and _everyone_ must have completed these two tests before leaving the room," Professor McGonagall said, sniffing disapprovingly before exiting the Great Hall, Snape following close behind.

For the next twenty minutes, students chewed, tapped, and re-inked their quills, occasionally tearing at their hair as they tried to remember the answers for the fill in the blanks test. Finally, Hermione stood up.

"I believe that the fill in the blanks test is a prank," she stated, "as none of these plants and animals and spells and potions are real.

Students all around her murmured in agreement, and there was a brief moment of silence where all you could hear was the crumpling and ripping of papers.

Hermione then sat down and everyone got to work, trying to do the word search.

Half an hour later, Hermione stood up again, this time furious.

"This is a waste of time," she declared loudly; "cross out every other letter in each column, then read the message."

Students crossed the letters out and read the message.

THISISREVENGEFROMTEACHERS  
FORSNAPESOAPFLITWICKSOWLS  
NMINERVASPRANKBOXESCANARY  
CREAMSWEHOPEYOUALLHAVEFUN

(This is revenge from the teachers for Snape-soap, Flitwick's owls, _**a**_n_**d**_ Minerva's pranks boxes_**/**_canary creams. We hope you all have fun.)

Groaning that they had been duped by the teachers, the students packed up and exited the room.

And from the secret staff room, the teachers laughed.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Yeah, the message wasn't perfect but I had to have exactly 25 characters in each line, so don't complain! What did you think of the pranks? I had a lot of fun coming up with all of them.

**Quick Chat:** Everything is still pretty normal in my life. Siblings are being siblings and friends are being friends. If I had to recommend one anime to everybody, it would be Rurouni Kenshin. There are 95 episodes, epic fight scenes, and it's just amazing in general. If you have time, I'd really recommend it.

"_Some things are there to be looked at and others are there to be laughed at."  
\- Anonymous_


	9. May

**Fiery Gryffindor Princess, Cold Slytherin Prince** by **Starlight-Mist  
****Story Summary: **[Dramione]: After the war, the seventh years all go back to Hogwarts for eighth year. Starting with an intro from Prof. McGonagall's diary, the story covers the first quidditch game, a Halloween Ball, truth-or-dare, I've Never, Secret Santa, Valentine's Day, Graduation, and a lot of pranking, kissing, working, matchmaking, and getting sick. Ends at the Ministry of Magic.  
**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter series, world, and characters are NOT mine. Anything that you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling. My name is Brigitta, and I don't make any claims to the Harry Potter series, world, and characters. I just came up with the plot.  
**Pairings: **Dramione, Neville/Luna, Blaise/Ginny, Ron/Pansy, Harry/Millicent, Theo/Lavender

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, here is the next chapter: Graduation. Yeah, I know that Hogwarts graduates in June, but if I wrote the graduation in June, I wouldn't really have anything to write about this chapter. Anyways, thank you so much to last chapter's reviewers, favorites, and followers! Reviewers were: ncis madfan520, Clara Jean, and fantasia-49.

Also, I'd like to re-bring up the fact that **AgusdiAngeloMalfoy** has started translating this story into Spanish. So again, thank you! Please check her work out - the link is on my profile.

* * *

**Chapter Title:** Chapter 9: May  
**Chapter Theme: **The 7th and 8th Years are preparing for Graduation  
**Last Chapter Highlights:** Boys vs. Girl Prank-Week. A lot of pranks, revenge, and fun.

* * *

_**Heads Common Room  
**__**May 15, 2000**_

The room was quiet and somber. The only noise that could be heard was the loud _tick-tock_ of the Grandfather Clock that sat in the corner of the room, sadly counting its life out until it was wound up again. Even the fire was dim and dismal, as if all the air had been sucked out of the room.

Of course, _that _was just about right.

On the couch sat four grim Head Students, and in front of them, their peers and friends. Everyone sat stiffly and rigidly in their seats, waiting for someone to break the ice the last statement that had been spoken in the room created.

No one dared speak, and finally, the sound of a log crumbling to ash in the fire prompted the brave 7th Year Head Boy to speak.

"Let's make this Graduation the best Graduation in Hogwarts History," he said, heads all around the room nodded in firm agreement.

"Where should we start?" Pansy asked.

"Let's start with the food."

-O-o-O-

Hours later, as the students filed out of the room, the four Head Students were left, rubbing their heads and casting headache charms.

"My hand hurts," Hermione moaned, tossing parchments and quills onto the table in front of her as she threw her head back against the couch and closed her eyes. Ginny winced in sympathy as she picked the papers up and scanned the many cramped pages of Hermione's notes.

"I think that holding it outside is a good idea," Draco said as he threw a newspaper onto the table, open to the weather page, "as the 30th is supposed to be nice and sunny."

"Sounds good," Ginny nodded, circling the idea with blue ink as Hermione grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her chest, burying her face into it with a loud sigh.

"You okay, Hermione?" Josh asked, looking over at the Head Girl.

"I don't want to leave," Hermione muttered, squeezing the pillow.

"I don't think anyone wants to leave," Draco sighed, raking a hand through his blonde locks, "and most certainly not you, Little Bookworm."

"Ferrety Dragon," Hermione shot back.

"Bushy-haired Fuzz Brain," Draco teased.

"Snake-Man," Hermione grinned as Ginny and Josh rolled their eyes. At this point, the two were quite accustomed to the two older students' flirting-but-not-really-flirting.

"Let's do the sailing-back-across-the-lake idea," Josh cut in, shushing the two before they could start calling each other more-stupid names.

"Sounds good," Hermione said, elbowing Draco who was imitating 'beaver-teeth'.

"Here...start working on the food and drinks," Ginny said, shuffling the papers around for a quick moment before shoving two super-cramped piece of parchment at him, with a cheery 'have fun.'

"I'll take care of dress code and decorations," Hermione volunteered, quickly removing two sheets from Ginny's grasp.

"Location and set-up," Josh volunteered, leaving Ginny to plan the goodies and yearbook.

The Heads then quickly dedicated themselves to circling and crossing, occasionally conferring with each other to plan the Perfect Graduation.

When lunch came around, they couldn't even be bothered to go the the great hall for food, instead grabbing food from the little kitchenette and continuing their work as they ate.

-O-o-O-

"I'm going to bed," Ginny groaned as she put her plate in the sink, "I can't stand another moment of looking at this horrid list! All day has been read, check, circle, underline, re-ink the quill, and repeat..."

"No need to lie, Ginny-dear," Hermione said sarcastically, "we all know how much you need your beauty sleep."

Ginny scowled and chucked a pillow at the still-eating Head Girl, which was easily deflected, before bidding the other three Heads a good night and climbing the stairs to her room.

A few minutes later, Josh let out a loud yawn and gave the 8th Year Heads a sheepish grin.

"You two wouldn't mind if I went to bed too, would you?" he asked, covering his mouth to stifle yet another yawn.

Hermione and Draco, without looking at each other, both shook their heads no, and Josh nodded.

"Alright then...good night and see you tomorrow," he sighed before departing, leaving the two 8th Years to work on their lists.

As the night went on and the list of things to cover got shorter, the two 8th Year Heads just got sleepier and sleepier. Finally, Hermione couldn't stand it anymore and succumbed to her need to sleep, slumping over onto Draco's shoulder with a soft sigh.

Draco slowly shifted her so that his elbow wouldn't dig into her side, and carried on his work, occasionally glancing over at his counterpart.

Finally, Draco had finished going through his list. Looking over at Hermione, he slid her off of his left arm and rubbed the blood back into it. Gently picking her up, he lay her down in a more-comfortable position on the couch. Conjuring a blanket, he tucked her in, then crossed to the other couch and made his own 'bed'.

"Goodnight, Hermione," he whispered as he pulled a blanket over his torso and slid his arm under a pillow, "sweet dreams."

**May 30th, 2000**

"Hurry up in there," Hermione groaned, leaning her forearm against the bathroom door.

"Just a moment!" Ginny answered from inside.

"You said that half an hour ago," Hermione fumed, looking at the clock as she passed her clothes to her other arm.

"Someone's agitated today," Ginny pouted as she exited the bathroom, a towel on her head and a towel around her body.

"Thank you," Hermione said exasperatedly as she entered the bathroom and closed the door, eager to take her shower.

A few minutes later, Hermione stepped out of the shower and fumbled around for her towel. Finally, heaving a sigh, she looked over at the shelf and snatched her towel off of it.

Toweling her hair dry, she quickly wrapped another towel around her body and exited the bathroom then making her way to her room, where Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Susan, Luna, Pansy, Daphne, Millicent, and Tracey were waiting. Hermione had invited all the girls over to her room so that they could prepare themselves for their graduation.

The second Hermione opened the door, she was assaulted with a lot of chattering from all of the girls whom were already inside.

"Great," Lavender chirped, quieting everyone down, "now that Hermione is here, let's get started. Dresses!"

Hermione heaved a sigh as Lavender bubbled and chattered with everyone as she handed out slim white boxes, most of which had already been distributed to the girls that hadn't come to Hermione's room.

When Hermione opened the box, she immediately knew that putting Lavender in charge of clothes was the right choice.

"Ooo, they're so pretty," Parvati cooed, holding up an identical dress.

The dresses were powder blue and had long flowing skirts that reached mid-calf, tight around the waist, with a scoop-neck, and had thin straps holding them up.

At the bottom of the box were a pair of sandals with golden straps and a one-inch wedge.

"Hermione," Lavender ordered, "you're changing first because we'll need some time to take care of that hair. Ugh."

Hermione scowled, but stepped into the little enclosure that the girls had set up for changing, and slipped off the towel. The dress felt like satin, and she found that it was a wonderful style too. Slipping on the sandals, she exited the enclosure so that the rest of the girls could change.

As some of the girls changed or stood in line, Parvati and Ginny viciously attacked Hermione's hair with a hairbrush and banishing all the knots into a (temporary) exile. After that, they wove thin white ribbons and strands of pearls into her hair, like they had done for the Halloween Ball.

Once they had woven in a sufficient number of pearls and ribbons into her hair, they French braided both sides of her head, trailing the two braids into one that to Hermione's mid-back. This being done, they coiled the braid into a bun and loosely pinned to her head with a few bobby pins, holding in place with a simple charm; this gave her hair a carefree, but organized look.

Parvati and Ginny then went around the rest of the room, performing the same process on each and every girl's hair, except for Pansy. Since Pansy's black hair was a bob (which was a little lower than the bottoms of her ears), they were unable to do the same style that every other girl had agreed on.

However, this hadn't deterred the two girls, and they had managed to find a cute white barrette with white lilies and strands of ribbons a pearls, which was worn on the back of her head to hold two thin braids in place.

"We all look so stunning!" Lavender squealed, pursing her lips at the mirror as she struck a pose.

Hermione snickered; some things would never change.

"Dresses, shoes, and hair...check," Padma listed, "and onto makeup and accessories!"

A few minutes later, each girl was adorned with simple makeup to accentuate their eyes and pale lip gloss, and they each had a simple gold necklace without a pendant.

"Alright," Susan chirped, putting hand to her hair (which was quickly slapped away by both Lavender and Parvati in fear of messing up their hard work), "now we just sit in the common room and wait for the boys."

-O-o-O-

"Pass me the cologne?" Dean asked, shooting a look at Blaise, who quickly obliged.

"Has anyone seen my shirt?" Ron demanded as Theo searched for his missing sock.

"Cut it out with the hair gel," Terence snapped at Harry, "other people are waiting for it!"

"Just wait for me...to get...this...blang-it-all...thing...TAMED!" Harry growled, accenting each word with an angry glare at his poofy hair.

"Where's my tie?" Neville asked helplessly as Goyle munched loudly on some chips.

"Get out of the bathroom already, you girl!" Josh called through the bathroom door as he continued his annoying knocking.

Draco sighed and ran a hair through his hair...why did all the boys have to come to his room?

"Can you-" "Where is-" "Would you try and-" "Anybody know where-" "This dumb-"

"Can you all just be quiet for a second?!" Draco snapped, glaring at anyone who dared to try and answer his question; "thank you."

As the chatter started to resume, Draco brushed down his slightly wrinkled white button down. Pinning his Christmas Gift from Hermione (Viper) to his shirt, he muttered a de-wrinkling charm and smoothed down his hair.

The other boys then started to get ready in a more-organized fashion, without all the hectic yelling and demanding. Draco did his sleeve cuffs and tucked his shirt tails into his pants, throwing his jacket on with a sigh.

He had no problem with dressing up in a muggle tuxedo, but getting ready with everyone else was such...well...a drag.

"C'mon, Goyle," Draco sighed, throwing away the bag of chips and leading him to the bathroom to wash his hands.

Once Goyle was well on his way to cleaning up, Draco flopped down on his bed and tousled his hair.

"For Hermione?" Harry asked, tilting his head at Draco as he buttoned up his shirt.

Draco quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Your hair...messing it up for Hermione?"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, feigning nonchalance, not wishing to take the risk of getting beat up by Hermione's two guard dogs.

"Don't play dumb," Ron pitched, "we all know you've got the hots for Hermione. Just make a move already."

"They've got you there," Theo shrugged when Draco looked at him for help.

Draco scowled; some friend _he_ was.

"Almost ready?" Draco asked everyone, sitting up a few minutes later.

"Almost," Goyle muttered, trying to stuff his shirt tails into his pants.

Finally, nearly five minutes later, Goyle's shirt tails were tucked in, Harry's hair was less-poofy, and everyone was ready.

Draco jumped to his feet and opened his door. Looking over the balcony on to the first floor, he saw that all the girls were already there.

_Well, doesn't that say something, _Draco thought sarcastically as the boys descended the stairs.

"You're late," Pansy pouted as Ron sat down next to her. However, Ron quickly made amends with a large and sloppy kiss.

"Let's go," Parvati urged, slipping her fingers around Terence's wrist. Terence shyly removed her hand from his wrist and linked his elbows with hers, walking her towards the doors.

After Terence and Parvati came Harry and Millicent, Ron and Pansy, Ginny and Blaise, Theo and Lavender, Josh and Susan, Neville and Luna, and Dean and Tracey.

Finally, Draco and Hermione were the only ones left.

"You look beautiful today," Draco said, standing up from the sofa and offering the blue-clad beauty his arm.

"Thank you," Hermione said shyly; "you look dashing. Never thought I'd see the day you'd wear a muggle tuxedo, black tie and all."

Draco smirked, and from his black pocket pulled out a green tie, which he lazily twirled on his finger as Hermione laughed.

Draping the tie on the sofa, Draco and Hermione linked elbows and exited the common room, walking down the hall to the front doors of Hogwarts, where ALL of the other 7th and 8th Years were waiting. It looked as if there was a gigantic wedding and there were many bridesmaids and groomsmen.

Finally, a soft and sweet melody began playing and the line began moving forward in a careful and precise walk, everyone perfectly synchronized.

The entire front lawn was filled with perfectly-set-up chairs (magically set up, of course) and streamer strung-aisles. Draco had to admit, whether Hermione liked it or not, she had a good eye for color. The white chairs had tiny blue bows on them with streamers linking all of the chairs and large tissue-paper flowers on the ends of the aisle where the graduating students were walking.

Though Hermione hadn't been the one who had chosen the dresses, the color scheme was well-chosen and the weather was perfect.

As they walked, reporters for all sorts of newspapers were broadcasting the first and hopefully-only 7th and 8th Year Graduation in Hogwarts History. When they got to the end of the aisle, the girls went to one side and the boys to the other, mounting the stage and seating themselves in the four rows of chairs, alternating between boys and girls. To the bystander's view, it looked like a blue and black striped rectangle.

Once everyone had quieted down and gotten seated, the Professors got on stage and lined up in order of speaking.

Professor McGonagall was first:

"Ladies and gentlemen, reporters and students, friends and family...here I am, presenting you the 1999-2000 Years' 7th and 8th Year Students. Thank you all for coming. This has been such a wonderful year, and I am so proud of all these students. It has been amazing watching them all grow, and the younger students have enjoyed working with these mentors. At the insistence of many of the younger students, I am going to give acknowledgements to the Head Students - Hermione Granger, Joshua Dunn, Ginerva Weasley, and Draco Malfoy - who were in charge of this year."

Here, everyone started clapping, Ron and Harry letting in a few whoops. Not to be outdone, Theo and Blaise joined in and soon, everyone was whooping and cheering for the four over-embarrased students.

Once the crowd quieted down, Professor McGonagall continued.

"And then to the other students. _[clap, clap, whoop, whoop]_ I, as a Professor, also have to admit that were three student-misbehavers who were constantly doing right, but doing wrong at the same time - ahem, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger."

At this, the three members of the Golden Trio ducked their heads in mock-shame, causing the crowd to laugh.

"Though I could go on for hours," Professor McGonagall picked up, "I am going to pass the honors onto Severus Snape. Thank you."

The crowd clapped politely for Professor McGonagall, who then left the stage and sat down in the first row.

Snape: "To put it simply, these students have been absolutely, positively, appallingly dreadful. Here are three examples: Neville Longbottom with his life-threatening potion-skills; Hermione Granger, who had the guts to steal ingredients from my PERSONAL potions cupboard; and Parvati Patil, who sent me a most-dreadful love letter."

"It was a dare," Parvati interjected, her face bright red as the parents laughed.

Snape sent her an infuriating smirk, then turned back to the crowd.

"However, I can't say that I haven't enjoyed this class. They have, along with being absolutely, positively, appallingly dreadful, have been quite amazing and well-worth it. That's all."

The reactions to Snape's speech ranged anywhere from sitting stoically to clapping loudly.

After nearly another hour of teacher speeches, some of which were pathetic and annoying (Professor Trelawney) to absolutely boring (Professor Binns), it was time for the graduating students to receive their diplomas and to give the crowd a performance.

After all the diploma-receiving and whooping that ensued, Josh vanished the chairs from the stage and removed the podium.

"Hello all," Lavender said; "we have a few acts that we'd like to share with you. The first is a song that was written by our class, and it's called Hogwarts Style"

With that, all of the boys and girls turned around as a slow melody started to play. Hermione, who was the center point, then turned around and walked forward, the rest of the Eighth Year girls following and creating a V-shape.

"White candles and ebony handles," Hermione sang.

"Tall ceilings that scrape the sky." Parvati replied.

"A hat that talks and a portrait that walks," Ginny continued.

"And a teacher who knows to fly." Lavender ended.

Then the boys ran forward, placing their hands on the girls' waists and lifting them.

"All the owls and letters and brooms and sweaters?" Draco asked as he twirled Hermione.

"They're all in Hogwarts Style." Blaise answered.

"With charms and runes and potions and brooms?" Theo sang as he dipped Lavender.

"I think I want to stay a while." Theo replied.

The eight Gryffindor Girls and Slytherin Boys then sat down, the boys' heads in the girls' laps.

"With Herbology and Astronomy, yet no Political Economy," sang Neville.

"We're working throughout the day." Ron groaned.

"Though there's Transfiguration and then some Divination," Harry garbled.

"We still can't forget DADA." Dean sang. (You need to say DADA fast, like dyah-dyay)

Here, the 7th Year students (who were still in a straight line) did the wave.

"With a few early mornings and lost-creature warnings," Tracey sang.

"We thoroughly enjoyed our time." Millicent said, nodding vigorously.

"Gigantic staircases and marble-statue bases," Pansy sang mysteriously.

"All covered in slug-slime." Daphne finished.

At this, the 7th Years yelled "Prank Week!" and ran forth to join the 8th Years, partnering up for the barn dance part of the song.

As the students started going under the 'bridge' part, the parents and students started clapping in time. Soon, everyone was clapping as single pairs of students were doing their solos down the bridge-aisle.

"Olay, olay, olay!" the girls cheered, swishing their skirts and freezing as the boys walked around them, clapping in subdivision to the parents and students' clapping.

Finally, the boys dipped the girls for a final time, freezing as the music came to a stop; everyone stood up, giving the students a standing ovation.

When the crowd finally quieted down, Draco stepped forth.

"Nextly, we - the boys - are going to perform a song called "Everybody Wants to Rule the World" by a muggle band called "Tears for Fears".

After the boys sang the song, there was a nice round of applause for them.

"Finally," Josh said, stepping forth, "before the cake - we have a song that should get us to where the cake actually is, at the very back row at the end of the aisle."

Everyone turned to see a gigantic cake on a table that had mysteriously appeared behind everyone. When they turned back to the stage, everyone had lined up, two pairs across.

"The song is 'Lowrider' by War," everyone whooped.

As the music started playing, everyone placed their hands on the-person-in-front-of-them's shoulders.

When the words "All my friends know the lowrider..." started playing, the four lines started taking slow steps forward, and when the "know the lowrider" were said aloud, all four lines did the wave - moving backwards.

At "the lowrider is a little higher", everyone shuffled left, then back right.

During the musical interlude, everyone did an awkward cha-cha, then took some steps backwards.

Then, they repeated the same process for "The low rider drives a little slower / Low rider, is a real goer", which let them slowly advance.

At the part of "Low rider knows every street, yeah / Low rider, is the one to meet, yeah," everyone took conga-line stips forwards, pumping heir fists during the word 'Yeah'.

The parents were laughing as the conga line kept taking steps forwards, then backwards.

At "Take a little trip, take a little trip / Take a little trip and see / Take a little trip, take a little trip / Take a little trip with me," everyone did the shuffle, their arms close to their sides and ribs.

Finally, the song came to the end, and all of the seventh and eight years crowded around the table as Professor McGonagall handed Hermione, Draco, Josh, and Ginny a knife.

Just as they all were about to cut, Ginny pulled back and put the knife down, her face red as her shoulders started shaking with...laughter?

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, alarmed.

"It's so pretty! I don't want to _cut_ it!" Ginny groaned, trying not to laugh.

Everyone laughed at Ginny's hesitancy.

"It's not funny," Ginny cried out, though she too was laughing at her foolishness.

As Ginny embarrassedly buried her face in her hands, some reporters came over and took photos.

"Alright," Ginny said, her hand shaking as all four Heads raised their knives and cut into the cake.

A few minutes later, everyone had been magically served, and everyone had received a goodie bag.

"Hi there, Hermione," Draco said, walking over to where the Head Girl was seated, on the edge of the stage.

"Hello, Draco," Hermione replied, swishing her wand at her plate and levitating it to the trash can.

"Um...would you like to come over and talk with my parents?" he asked, fidgeting with his jacket.

"I've got nothing better to do," Hermione shrugged, getting up and following Draco over to where Lucius and Narcissa were sitting.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy...Mr. Malfoy," Hermione said, giving both of Draco's parents a respectful nod.

"Please, call me Narcissa," Mrs. Malfoy said, smiling warmly.

Hermione nodded.

"I apologize for my actions during the War," Lucius Malfoy said gruffly, giving her a grudging look as his wife elbowed her.

Hermione nodded, and that was good enough for Lucius.

"I really liked the dances that you all put on," Narcissa said, trying to break the tension.

"Thanks...thanks," Hermione said, nodding emphatically as the small group sat down; "writing a song was Lavender's idea, and the muggle songs were suggested by Harry and I."

"Tell me," Lucius said, "is all muggle music like that? Weird voices and repetitive, with few lyrics?"

Hermione shook her head; "there are many genres."

"I'd like to hear more muggle music at some point," Lucius said before drawing back into his stiff, pureblood turtle shell.

"Lucius is very involved in music," Narcissa explained; "what are your hobbies."

"Oh! Umm...I don't really have many hobbies. I just read, write, and do a little jewelry-making. However, Draco has quite a few hobbes and his drawing skills are amazing."

"Oh yes," Narcissa said, "he is quite skilled for someone who never took lessons."

"Draco told me that you used to draw and that he picked drawing up from you. I'd love to see your work at some point."

"Yes, yes...it'd be wonderful if you came over to our Mansion," Narcissa brightened, clapping her hands together in excitement.

Hermione shifted in her seat nervously.

"Oh, don't worry dear," Narcissa soothed, picking up her hand; "we had the _entire place_ redecorated and refurbished and we donated all of our old furniture to St. Mungo's. I hope that a new visit will give you a better impression of our home."

Hermione nodded unsurely.

"So, do you have any idea of what you plan to do, now that you're out of Hogwarts?" Narcissa asked.

"I'm thinking of being an Auror," Hermione admitted. "Though all stuff that comes with the deal of being Harry Potter's friend was terrifying, I rather liked the adrenaline rush and the fear and the excitement."

"I was thinking of going into the same division," Draco said, Narcissa and Lucius nodding along with him, "like a repentance for all the wrong I've done during the war."

"You've changed, Draco," Hermione said, "and _I_ think that that's enough."

The atmosphere between the four immediately grew tense again.

"Well, I think I'm going to grab a slice of that magnificent cake over there," Narcissa said, breaking the ice; "Lucius?"

With that, the two older Malfoy's left Hermione and Draco alone.

"Sorry that it was so awkward," Draco apologized.

"It's fine, it's fine. Good to get the awkward tension over with," Hermione said, watching as Ginny took Blaise over to meet her parents. Smiling softly, Hermione decided to shift her focus to the stage, where Harry and Millicent were dancing a slow waltz.

"Do you want to go and join them?" Draco suggested as he stood up.

"Why not?" Hermione chirped, taking Draco's hand and walking over to the stage.

-O-o-O-

As the partying atmosphere started to fade, like the sun, and the twinkling stars and moon came out to play, it was time for the final farewell to the 7th and 8th Year Students.

Each of the parents and younger students each had received a stout, white, pillar candle, which they now placed into white, origami, paper lilies, which had been water-proofed.

Then, the graduating students, in their pairs, climbed into the little boats that they had sailed across the lake in during first year, and the candles all lit up.

Each candle-bearing person then placed their candles in the water, and as the little boats sailed away, the candles floated along with them.

"I'm going to miss Hogwarts," Hermione whispered, leaning against Draco as they magically floated across the lake, towards where all the parents and students had been Portkeyed.

"Me too, but training in the Auror business should be fun," Draco murmured.

"I look forward to it," she whispered back, trailing her hand in the cold water, right beside one of the candles.

And as the graduates sailed away, the Giant Squid of the Black Lake rose up from the behind them and waved a tentacle, bidding them both goodnight and goodbye.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ This was an incredibly hard chapter to me to write. I wanted it to be melancholy, but not too much, and I don't think I quite achieved the effect I was looking for. Ugh. How did I do?

**Quick Chat:** School is almost out and I have so many plans already! Anime is moving along and I've almost finished Rurouni Kenshin! Such an amazing anime series!

"_The journey doesn't start all over again. You need to turn the end back into the beginning."  
__\- Unknown_


	10. June

**Fiery Gryffindor Princess, Cold Slytherin Prince - (T)  
****Author:** "Starlight-Mist" (Nickname)  
**Story Summary:** [Dramione]: After the war, the seventh years all go back to Hogwarts for eighth year. Starting with an intro from Prof. McGonagall's diary, the story covers the first quidditch game, a Halloween Ball, truth-or-dare, I've Never, Secret Santa, Valentine's Day, Graduation, and a lot of pranking, kissing, working, matchmaking, and getting sick. Ends at the Ministry of Magic.  
**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter series, world, and characters are NOT mine. Anything that you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling. My name is Brigitta, and I don't make any claims to the Harry Potter series, world, and characters. I just came up with the plot.  
**Pairings: **Dramione, Neville/Luna, Blaise/Ginny, Ron/Pansy, Harry/Millicent, Theo/Lavender, Terence/Parvati

* * *

**Author's Note:** No reviews for last chapter? I know it's a graduation, but it's not supposed to be that boring? Anyways, here's Chapter 10.

* * *

**Chapter Title:** Chapter 10: June  
**Chapter Theme: **Hermione and Draco have finished Auror-Training and now are certified Aurors.  
**Last Chapter:** Hogwarts Graduation.

* * *

_**Timeskip of Three Years  
**__**June 2, 2003**_

"What are your thoughts on going out to catch some bad guys? Just passed Potter in the hallway and he's got a few Dark Wizards we can go after if we want to!" Draco said as he burst into the office.

"Draco," Hermione groaned, looking up at her fellow Auror, "Coffee first. Bad guys later."

"Well, there's always that," Draco said as he shuffled a stack of papers to his other arm and handed her a the scalding beverage, "but what do you think?"

"I think I'm going to get a headache," Hermione sighed as she sipped her coffee, then set it down loudly as if she had forgotten something important.

"Well, what's got your knickers in a twist?" Draco asked as he dropped his papers on his desk and plopped into the chair behind his desk.

After two years of training as an Auror, Draco and Hermione had been partnered together and now shared a large and spacious office.

Upon entering the office, you would see two desks which were tilted so that they pointed back towards a large window that overlooked the front gardens of the Auror building. The window was uncurtained, and behind the desks were two identical lamp posts and spinny chairs.

On each desk, there was a small box in which you could put all your paperwork and still have more, along with a small lamp, and a glass of water. Hermione was very particular over the fact that the desks remained neat and organized, along with the rest of the room.

However, this still didn't stop Draco from dumping his clutter into the second drawer in his desk...

"I just remembered that I might be behind on my rent, again," Hermione groused as she searched through her many drawers.

"Evil Eyebrow Lady is making you pay too much for a kitchen, a small relaxation area, a mudroom, a bathroom, and a bedroom," Draco whined.

"250 Galleons a month is a bit more than I want to pay, but it's more-reasonable than 265 Galleons," Hermione sighed, pulling out a document and collapsing in her chair.

"You're behind again," Draco stated, knowing that the look on her face was her Defeat Face.

"56 bloody Galleons for April plus another 250 for May, and then I'll need 250 for this month," Hermione sighed.

"So, does that mean that you're ready to go out and catch some Dark Wizards?" Draco asked, perking up.

"Let me grab my jacket," Hermione said, look much more joyous than she originally did when Draco announced the job, "and my coffee."

"And your coffee," Draco nodded.

-O-o-O-

"Duck," Draco commanded Hermione as he held out an arm to steady himself. Spells whizzed all around the two Aurors and they pressed themselves up to the side of the building.

A spell flew over Hermione's head, barely grazing her hair.

"How many were there, six?" Hermione breathed as she stood back up, clutching her wand to her chest as she looked over at Draco.

"I counted six," Draco nodded, ducking out of the alley to shoot a few spells and to count them. Hermione waited anxiously for him to pop back in.

"Nine," Draco said, popping back in, "there are nine of them. Call Potter to send a team out here."

A few seconds later, a Patronus was racing off to Harry and the two Aurors ran out from the alley.

"We better get paid good for this one," Hermione muttered as she dueled one of the Wizards.

The two Aurors spent the next few minutes gathering the Wizards together and waiting for a backup team to help apprehend them.

"You okay there?" Hermione called to Draco as she saw him wince.

"I'll be fine, so pay attention to your fight," Draco said brusquely, before turning away.

Hermione turned back to her opponent, a tall man with unnerving eyes, a creepy double-chin, and a creepy mustache that hid an even creepier smile.

With each spell that the creepy guy sent at her, Hermione found herself wanting the fight to finish. But, because she and Draco were outnumbered by seven, disarming him would put them in danger if he were to charge them in the middle of a fight with another opponent.

"Expelliarmus," a voice finally yelled, and then Hermione knew that the backup team had arrived.

"Expelliarmus," Hermione hurled, hitting the guy on the back of his heel as he turned to run. Catching his wand in one arm, she gave chase after him, tackling him to the ground within seconds.

Pulling a pair of handcuffs from the pocket in her Auror blazer, she snapped them on and led the guy back to where Draco and the three other back-up Aurors were.

"Everyone's alright?" one of the back-up Aurors asked.

"A spell hit my torso, but I'm pretty sure that my overcoat took the damage," Draco admitted.

"Check to make sure," ordered the shortest of the three back-ups.

Unbuttoning and shucking his overcoat, Draco undid the bottom few buttons of his button-up. There was a small pink mark on his skin, and Hermione bent down to examine it.

"Anything serious?" the short Auror asked.

"Nope," Hermione said, shaking her head, "he'll just have a small bruise."

"Well, make sure that it goes into the report," the Auror replied, "but other than that, Good Day."

With quick nods at the two Aurors, the three back-ups disappeared with a pop.

"That went pretty well," Draco said, buttoning up his shirt and shrugging on his overcoat.

"Now, let's get these wizards over to the cells," Hermione said, walking over to where the apprehended wizards were.

-O-o-O-

"How much did we make on that one?" Draco yawned, leaning back in his spinny chair and placing his feet on his desk.

"We each made 75 Galleons," Hermione said approvingly.

"Now, Hermione," Draco said, "if we didn't spend all our time doing desk-jobs like you insist, we'd be able to make enough for your rent."

"I know, I know," Hermione sighed, frowning at the figures in front of her.

"Now what are you looking at?" Draco asked, glancing over at his partner, who didn't reply to his question. Getting up from his chair, he went around to Hermione's desk and tried to read over her shoulder. However, she quickly slapped a hand down on the paper.

"Not for you," Hermione said as she folded the paper up and tucked it into her purse, causing Draco to frown; it wasn't very often that Hermione was secretive about what she was reading.

"Let's go out and grab lunch," Draco said, changing the subject. "We can figure out what job we want to take after lunch, preferably not a body-guarding job."

"What makes you think that we're taking a job?" Hermione asked as she unbuttoned her blazer and followed Draco out of the office.

"You need the money for the rent," Draco answered. "You still have 481 Galleons of rent to pay."

Glaring at Draco for re-mentioning the fact that she was behind on rent, Hermione childishly crossed her arms and pouted. Sighing, Draco shoved her into the elevator and poked the button for Ground.

Upon hitting Ground floor, Draco looped his arm through Hermione's and escorted her out the door, down the front stairs, and towards his favorite little restaurant.

_**June 5, 2003**_

Draco was on his way home from his office when a Patronus, Hermione's Patronus, popped up next to him, calling him back to the office.

_What could I have forgotten?_ he wondered as he turned back around and re-entered the building.

Less than a minute later, Draco was walking down the halls of the Auror building and towards his office. Stopping to straighten the picture frame next to his office door, he placed his hand on the knob and turned it.

"Surprise!

Within seconds, the room was flooded with people and Draco felt utterly bewildered.

"Happy Birthday," Hermione grinned as she threw her arms and his shoulders.

"Look at him," Harry laughed, "he really forgot, didn't he?"

"I told you that Hermione was keeping him busy," Millicent said, elbowing her boyfriend.

"Wow, you guys," Draco said, "I completely forgot."

"We realized," Hermione said sheepishly as she released him from her Birthday Hug.

The room, within the few minutes that he had been gone, had been decorated with dark blue streamers, and his and Hermione's desks had been shrunken and placed on the windowsills to make room for the many chairs.

"This is just the Surprise Room," Hermione explained, "Your parents are hosting the actual party back at the Malfoy Manor. The chairs are Portkeys set for 5:00, so we've got two minutes."

"Did you plan all this?" Draco asked incredulously as he sat down in one of the Portkeys and ran a hand through his hair.

"No," hermione grinned, "I just helped your mother."

Over the past few years, Hermione and Narcissa and grown much closer and Hermione had been invited to drop by anytime she wanted, so it wasn't all that much of a surprise to find out that the two had conspired to plan Draco's party.

"And here we go," Hermione announced as all the occupants in the room felt the familiar hook of a Portkey, dragging them off to another destination.

"Happy Birthday, Draco," Narcissa announced, planting kisses on his cheeks the second that he arrived.

"Thank you mother, thank you father," Draco answered, planting kisses on his mother's cheek and hugging his father as he looked around the decorated ballroom.

Candles floated around the room and streamers and balloons decorated the walls. To the back of the room stood a table full of refreshments and guests continued to pop out of the air for the next minute or so.

"Here," Hermione announced, returning with a drink in each hand.

"You changed," Draco announced, taking in the long skirted deep blue dress that she wore and how the waist fit her perfectly. her hair was pulled back in a simple braid and her face was bare of any makeup.

"Well, this is a surprise party, so I couldn't exactly wear a dress around the office today," Hermione pointed out with a cheeky grin, "now drink up."

In her right hand, she held out a drink.

"I have my own already," she said, showing him her left hand as she proceeded to press the second drink into his hand.

Draco cautiously took the drink.

"Champagne?" he asked as he looked around the room and watched people dance.

"Champagne," Hermione confirmed, sipping her own glass.

"Won't the two of you dance?" Narcissa asked, coming over to them a few minutes later.

"Drinks," Draco said simply, showing of his half-empty glass.

"Oh, just finish up already," Narcissa said, tapping her foot impatiently, "I want to get some pictures of my son dancing and having fun on his twenty-third birthday."

"What's so special about this year?" Draco asked before downing the rest of his glass.

"Just go dance already," Narcissa ordered, taking the two partners' glasses and shoving them onto the dance floor.

"Someone's a little pushy today," Draco snorted as he took Hermione's hand in his and led her deeper into the crowd. Hermione just laughed and draped her head onto his shoulder.

The two just slow-danced in silence for the next couple of songs before switching partners.

"Hello, Hermione," Ron said amiably as he passed Pansy to Draco and took Hermione into his arms.

"Hello, Ron," Hermione answered, "how is everything going with Pansy? This is what, your third year of dating?"

"Not for much longer," Ron said simply.

"Did something happen?" Hermione asked, slightly alarmed.

"Nothing bad," Ron reassured her, "it's just that I proposed to her and now we're fiancés."

"Congratulations," Hermione cheered, hugging her friend before pulling back and slapping his shoulder.

"Blimey, Hermione," Ron winced, "what was that for?"

"For not asking my professional help to pick out the perfect ring to adorn Pansy's finger," Hermione pouted childishly.

Ron laughed.

"But seriously," Hermione said, staring Ron in the eyes, "I want to see the ring. You better have been a man..."

"Pansy's right over there," Ron grinned, pointing to the corner by the refreshments. Within seconds, Hermione was making her way through the crowd.

"I see that you told Granger," Draco said, bemused.

"You bet I did," Ron snickered, "but what I didn't tell her is that you knew that I was going to propose before I actually proposed."

"Keep it that way," Draco ordered, his eyes going wild at the prospect of all the things that Hermione might do if she found out...

-O-o-O-

After a lot more dancing and partying, Draco cut the magnificent cake and the party began winding down, leaving nothing more than a few glasses of champagne and slices of cake, a few crumpled napkins, and a handful of tired balloons and streamers.

"You really don't need to do that," Draco said, leaning on the refreshments table as he watched Hermione levitated the trash over to the trash cans.

"It's my responsibility to help clean up," Hermione answered with a simple smile, "and I don't have anything else to do."

"Take a walk with me," Draco said suddenly.

Hermione laughed, "what?"

"Take a walk with me," Draco repeated, walking over to her and offering his arm.

"But where?" Hermione asked, lowering her wand.

"Through the gardens," Draco answered.

"Alright," Hermione said tentatively as she tucked her wand back into the holster on her dress' belt and looped her arm through Draco's.

With that, the two Aurors set off at a leisurely stroll down the steps leading out from the ballroom and onto the stone path through the gardens.

"Night tulips," Draco pointed to the glowing flowers that surrounded the base of a Japanese Maple, "a rare and beautiful sight. We had to order them all the way from this small magical plants shop in Paris."

"Definitely worth it," Hermione sighed, leaning on Draco's shoulder and listening as he named the flowers that decorated the paths they walked on.

"What's your favorite flower?" Hermione asked during a silent period by the Koi pond.

"The rose gardens," Draco answered, placing his hand on the small of Hermione's back and leading her over the little bridge, "I love how the roses glow in the moonlight."

Draco led her past the fragrant lavender bushes and onto the rose garden. It was indeed a beautiful sight, a mystical white and pink sight. Wordlessly, Draco led her to a bench that was hidden in the bushes and the two sat down, content to marvel at the roses' beauty.

Hermione's head rested on Draco's shoulder and his arm was wrapped around her waist in a protective manner, just like the thorn protects the rose. And slowly, Draco turned his head and met Hermione's lips with his own.

It was the first time that the two had kissed of their own accord, not under the influence of mistletoe. Perhaps the romantic scenery of the roses or the champagne had affected them, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered.

Not the trash that lay on the floor, still waiting to be levitated into trashcans. Not the cake of which the frosting had melted. Not the champagne or the time, nor the fact that Narcissa and Lucius were looking for them.

Nothing else mattered.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Well, that's some romance for all of you romance-seeking Dramione fans. Thank you to everybody for reading, following, and favoriting.

**Quick Chat:** Nooo! Firstly, I've finished Rurouni Kenshin, and secondly? I just found out that Rurouni Kenshin is the companion and explanation for the original series, which is called Samurai X. Well, at least I still have something to watch other than Naruto and Fairy Tail. Anime...

_"I'll be your friend in daylight. I'll treat you as a comrade in every gas-lit ballroom. But alone, under moonlight, I'll not pretend that I want you for anything but mine."_  
_-Courtney Milan_


	11. July

**Fiery Gryffindor Princess, Cold Slytherin Prince** by **Starlight-Mist  
****Story Summary:** [Dramione]: After the war, the seventh years all go back to Hogwarts for eighth year. Starting with an intro from Prof. McGonagall's diary, the story covers the first quidditch game, a Halloween Ball, truth-or-dare, I've Never, Secret Santa, Valentine's Day, Graduation, and a lot of pranking, kissing, working, matchmaking, and getting sick. Ends at the Ministry of Magic.  
**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter series, world, and characters are NOT mine. Anything that you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling. My name is Brigitta, and I don't make any claims to the Harry Potter series, world, and characters. I just came up with the plot.  
**Pairings: **Dramione, Neville/Luna, Blaise/Ginny, Ron/Pansy, Harry/Millicent, Theo/Lavender, Terence/Parvati

* * *

**Chapter Title:** Chapter 11: July  
**Chapter Theme:** Beach-Going. Brothers. Slight Dramione Fluff. Filler Chapter.  
**Last Chapter:** Hermione and Draco go on a mission. Draco's Birthday Party. Dramione kiss.

* * *

_**July 24, 2003**_

"Hermione and Draco," Harry said, clapping his hands on their shoulders as he passed them in the hall, "what would your thoughts about going to the beach be?"

There were opposite reactions from the two Aurors.

"That's one of the best ideas I've heard in a while," Draco nodded, slinging a friendly arm around Harry's shoulder, "so that is a yes from me."

"No way. We have work to do," Hermione sputtered, waving her hands agitatedly, "we can't just walk out like this and go to the beach right now, and Harry, you're head of the Auror department!"

"Hermione, just belt up," Harry sighed, steering his two Aurors into the elevator, "I've already made arrangements for the beach and we're going. Hermione, don't give me that look. I've put a very reliable Auror in charge and if anything happens, he knows to immediately contact me."

"Well then," Hermione said, "I guess it's okay to go. But, I don't have any beach-going equipment."

"Lies," Harry and Draco chorused, pointing to the little beaded bag that clung to her belt.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about this little thing," Hermione said, slowing her walk as she unlooped it from her belt and opened it, peering around in the little bag.

"Remember about a year ago?" Harry asked, "We packed almost everything that we would need should we ever need to go into hiding again, plus some other essentials for any climate. I'm sure that you've got a bathing suit in there somewhere, and Ginny's bringing sunscreen."

"Alright then," Hermione said, "which beach are we going to, and how are we getting there."

"Don't worry your pretty little head over it, Granger," a new voice instructed, "we've got it covered."

"Blaise Zabini," Hermione said, surprised. Blaise, like Ginny, had decided to go on and play professional Quidditch and she and Draco occasionally caught one of their games.

"It's good to see you too, Granger," Blaise grinned, tousling her hair with a hand that Hermione quickly swatted away.

"Well, since we're finally all here, are we ready?" Ginny asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Well then, let's go," she said, joining hands with Hermione

Luna and Millicent went first, followed by Harry and Draco, Neville and Blaise, Terence and Ron, and then Parvati and Pansy.

"Alright then," Ginny chirped as she Apparated them.

They, however, didn't appear at a beach, but in a woody area.

"So that the muggles wouldn't be cared off and so that we can change, "she explained at Hermione's perplexed look; "the boys Apparated to a place a littler further away and we have a designated meeting spot."

Reassured that she would have some privacy to change, Hermione flicked her wand and put up a changing curtain, the opened her little beaded bag.

It took a few tries and a little rummaging around, but Hermione finally found a bathing suit and changed. Once she finished, she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, put away her work clothes, and dropped the changing curtain.

All the other girls had changed, and with the exception of Luna's eccentric and flowery yellow and pink bathing suit, they were all wearing either black or turquoise.

"Looking good," Parvati praised Hermione in a sing-song voice.

"You too," Hermione replied as they headed over to the designated meeting spot.

The boys were already there, laughing raucously at someone or another's expense.

"Hey Gin," Blaise said as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"Bonehead," Ginny replied with a roll of her yes. Everyone, except for Ron, laughed at their exchange.

"Oh, lighten up," Pansy laughed at her fiance, "you don't _always_ need to be a protective older brother, and besides, we can trust Blaise."

Ron heaved a sigh, and before the conversation could continue, Parvati interrupted them and suggested that they should head down to the beach.

"Don't want to be late," Harry nodded as the group started walking across the rocky ground.

"Are we meeting up with Lavender and Theo?" Hermione asked, knowing that Lavender had developed quite the pet peeve for lateness.

"Someone more-special," Draco answered vaguely.

Other than Parvati and Ginny's idle chit-chat and Luna's detailed account to Hermione on how her newspaper was running, the walk to the beach was a rather quiet one.

"What about you?" Luna finally asked Hermione, "how's everything going for yo?"

"Oh, same-old same-old," Hermione answered. "I finally caught up on my rent and Draco's still insisting that we ditch working at the desks and go out on more missions."

"But it's boring just doing deskwork," Draco whined, joining the conversation.

"He is right. You need to get out for some more excitement more often," harry added, pitching in his own two Knuts.

"See?" Draco laughed, "Even the Big Boss agrees with me!"

Hermione pouted.

"We're here," Millicent announced.

"I can't wait to swim," Ginny squealed as she took off her flip-flops and wiggled her toes in the sand.

"We have some long-overdue business to take care of before we swim," Harry gently reminded her.

"Well then, lead the way," Ginny instructed.

"Where are we going now?" Hermione asked

"You'll see soon enough," Draco answered, still being vague.

The group of witches and wizards continued walking for some time until Harry, the leader, came to an abrupt stop. Then, the group parted, allowing Hermione to see what they had stopped for.

"Damian," she cried out as she spotted her older brother standing with a group of boys.

Sobbing, she ran forth and threw herself into Damian's awaiting arms.

"Oh, Damian!" she gasped, standing on the tips of her toes and burying her face into the crook of his neck as her friends and his friends watched.

"Hermione," Damian stated, wiping at the corners of his eyes as he released his younger sister, "you've grown."

"It's been what, five bloody years?" Hermione sniffled, "You're not the gangly and lanky guy I used to know. I mean, look at you! You're like solid muscle!"

"Comes from being a Marine," one of Damian's buddies laughed. "You must be the little bookworm Damian's always talking about: Hermione would do this, Hermione would do that, Hermione did this one day..."

"You've been telling stories," Hermione accused her sheepish older brother, who ran a hand of the stubble on his scalp.

"Yeah," Damian shrugged. "I guess I should introduce you to my buddies. The constipated one who just squealed is Johnny, the stocky one with the tattoo on his arm is Ricky, the muscle man is Brian, and this guy over here is Max. Now, who are your friends and which one is Harry?"

"I'm Harry," the Head Auror announced, "the one you've been in contact with."

"I owe you big, man," Damian nodded, "for letting me see my sis after all these years."

"No problem," Harry shrugged.

"Well, this girl is Luna," Hermione introduced, "and this is her boyfriend Neville, who is standing next to Millicent. She's Scarhead's girlfriend, by the way."

"Yeah," Johnny said, "I've wanted to tell you 'cool scar' since I met you, Harry. How'd you get it?"

Everyone in the magical group laughed as Harry groaned and muttered a "long story" in reply.

"This guy is Blaise and his girlfriend is red-haired Ginny here, and Parvati and Terence go together. This red-haired guy is Ginny's older brother and Pansy is his fiance."

"Damn," one of Damian's friends swore, "are _anybody _single?"

"Hermione is and so is Draco," Ginny offered, "though I doubt you'd be interested in him."

"Well, Hermione's rather cute," he mused.

"No way, Ricky," Damian barked, socking his friend's shoulder, "Hermione is off-limits to you guys."

Ricky heaved a sigh and plopped down in the sand.

"Well," Ginny said, "Blaise and I are going to take a swim. Catch you later."

"Mind if we join you?" Neville and Luna asked, Millicent and Harry nodding along.

"Go on," Hermione said, waving everyone towards the waves, "I'll join you guys later."

"I'll stay with you guys," Draco volunteered.

"You really don't need to if you don't want to," Hermione said, giving him a look as the rest of the group walked away. Draco just shrugged and lay down.

-O-o-O-

"Thank you so much, you guys," Hermione murmured as she wrung out her hair and followed the rest of the group.

"You're welcome," Harry said exaggeratedly, "Mione-Moo."

"Oh, belt up," Hermione muttered, strongly wishing that Damian hadn't told Harry and Ron every single one of his crazy nicknames for her.

"Want to grab dinner?" Draco asked her, throwing an arm over her shoulder.

"Why not?" Hermione shrugged, "But I'm paying this time."

"Not happening," Draco smirked smugly.

"But you paid for the time before, and then the time before that, and the two other times before that," Hermione complained.

"Quit your whining," Ginny ordered, "He's being a gentleman. Let him feel useful!"

"But he can't go on paying the bill forever," Hermione insisted.

"Then just split it," Ginny scolded, shaking her head at Hermione as if she was talking to a five year old who wanted to eat chocolate before dinner.

Draco and Hermione exchanged a look and shrugged.

"Fine by me," Draco said, scooping Hermione up and throwing her over his shoulder as she beat her fists on his sweaty back.

"Ew, boy-germs," she laughed, "put on a shirt!"

"Do you hear me saying 'ew, girl-germs'?" Draco asked her with a smirk, "and if anyone should be putting on a shirt, it'd be you."

Ginny laughed. "Well, Blaise and I bid everyone a good night. See you all tomorrow."

Soon, the rest of the group began to split up.

"I guess we're the only ones going out for dinner?" Draco asked.

"Guess so," Hermione yawned, pulling a sundress and a T-shirt out of her beaded bag.

Tossing the T-Shirt at Draco, she donned the dress.

"There," she said firmly, "much better. Now, where should we go tonight?"

"I've been meaning to try this little pizza restaurant for a while now," Draco suggested.

"Well then, let's get going," Hermione laughed, planting a kiss on his cheek as he looped an arm around her waist.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Not that much of a fluffy chapter, but maybe I'll feel a little fluffier next chapter? This chapter was kind of a filler and was meant for getting Hermione to meet up with her brother, just because I wanted to resolve the entire haven't-seen-my-brother-and-miss-him issue.

**Quick Chat:** Well, thanks to my reviewer - Blue eyes to 30. Thanks so much! Doing a lot of anime right now, so I'll spare you all of that. I've also been doing a lot of reading, so yeah. Anyways, SUMMER VACATION! WHOOO-HOOO! :)

"_The sun shines ever, not just at the beach."  
__\- Brande Roderick_


	12. August

**Fiery Gryffindor Princess, Cold Slytherin Prince** by **Starlight-Mist  
****Story Summary:** [Dramione]: After the war, the seventh years all go back to Hogwarts for eighth year. Starting with an intro from Prof. McGonagall's diary, the story covers the first quidditch game, a Halloween Ball, truth-or-dare, I've Never, Secret Santa, Valentine's Day, Graduation, and a lot of pranking, kissing, working, matchmaking, and getting sick. Ends at the Ministry of Magic.  
**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter series, world, and characters are NOT mine. Anything that you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling. My name is Brigitta, and I don't make any claims to the Harry Potter series, world, and characters. I just came up with the plot.  
**Pairings: **Dramione, Neville/Luna, Blaise/Ginny, Ron/Pansy, Harry/Millicent, Theo/Lavender, Terence/Parvati

* * *

**Chapter Title:** Chapter 12: August  
**Chapter Theme:** Breakfast fluff. Hurricane alerts. Poker. Tickle fights. The Titanic. Kisses.  
**Last Chapter:** Beach-Going. Brothers. Slight Dramione Fluff. Filler Chapter.

* * *

_**August 12, 2003**_

It was a pretty normal day for Hermione. She had woken up a little earlier than she usually did allowing time for a run, and had just arrived back at her flat.

She was home just in time too, as large, dark stormclouds were beginning to form outside.

As she walked into her kitchen, she couldn't help but smell the disgusting smell of her own sweat. Wrinkling her nose, she changed her destination from the fridge to the shower.

Just as she was stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around herself, she heard the distinct crack that signified Apparation.

_Probably Draco_, she thought as she changed and toweled down her hair.

Stepping out of the bathroom, her head heavy from the towel wrapped around her hair, she confirmed her suspicions.

"Hey, Draco," she chirped, "you're up early."

"I've had a lot on my mind recently," Draco sighed, running a hand through his already-tousled hair.

"Coffee," Hermione declared as she turned on her coffee-machine and opened her fridge. Grabbing the milk, she poured out two bowls.

"Want to talk?" she asked as she distributed what was left of the cereal and dropped in a few fresh strawberries.

"Not really," Draco answered, leaning his elbows on his knees as he accepted a bowl of cereal and cup of coffee. Hermione plunked herself down on the couch across from him and curled her legs up under herself.

"Work, home, or family?" Hermione asked as she scooped up a heavily-laden spoonful of strawberries.

"A little of each category," he answered before stuffing another scoop of cereal into his mouth.

"Let's start with work," Hermione began. "Your partner at work isn't giving you any trouble, is she?"

Draco snorted and chuckled. "Not really, unless you count her harassing me in the mornings to get her her coffee as trouble. Whether she wants to admit it or not, she's got an addiction."

"Hey," Hermione scowled, "coffee is good. Don't insult the coffee. Anyways, what about home stuff?"

"Well, I moved out of Malfoy Manor and got my own flat so that I could have a little privacy, but my mum keeps popping in to check and make sure nobody broke in and that I'm not lying in a puddle of blood," Draco answered sarcastically.

"Sounds like Narcissa," Hermione laughed, shooting Draco a grin. "Anything other than that? How's your father doing with the broken leg?"

"There's a little more," Draco admitted, "but that's my burden to carry. My father is fine, and although his broken leg is getting better, he's still grumpy."

"Here," Hermione said, getting up and plucking a CD off of her large CD-shelf, "I think that he might like this; it's Ghost in the Machine, another Police album."

"Yes," Draco sighed, "I think he might enjoy it a little too much. He's still raving about how amazing the last CD you gave him is."

"Well, I'd expect nothing less from your father."

"But still," Draco argued, "that was a month ago and he still-"

Draco was cut off by a loud blaring and a silver ball of light.

"Attention please, attention please. A large freak-hurricane has been detected. This is a hurricane warning. Repeat, this is a hurricane warning. Please remain inside and put extra protection spells up on your windows. Floo connections have been turned off for safety reasons. Repeat, the Floo is off. Apparation is recommended for emergencies only and parents should immediately pick up any children at daycare. Students at schools are in the hands of trained teachers and will be safe. All Ministry employees are dismissed and only emergency Aurors on duty; Head Auror Potter will be on-call at all times. St. Mungo's will remain open throughout the hurricane."

The newscast went on for a while longer before repeating itself.

"Wow," Hermione said when the ball of light dissolved, "the Ministry really has been making some updates."

"So I guess I'm staying here?" Draco asked.

"It certainly sounds like it," Hermione said as she scraped her bowl and placed it on the table, right next to Draco's.

"What do you want to do?" Hermione asked.

"Anything you want to do," Draco shrugged.

"You know I'm not good at making decisions," Hermione said, giving Draco a pointed look.

"Fine. What card games do you know?"

-O-o-O-

"I win," Hermione crowed, throwing herself back onto her couch, "for the third time!"

"I'd love to see you play poker against Blaise," Draco muttered as shuffled the deck.

"How do you do that?" Hermione asked, "the bridge pickup thing?"

"Practice," Draco answered, placing the deck of cards on the table.

"What do you want to do next?" Hermione asked as she sprawled out on the couch, arching her back as she stretched.

"I don't know about you," Draco said as he walked over to her, "but I declare a...TICKLE FIGHT!"

With that, he pounced upon Hermione, tickling her until she started shaking with laughter. However, noting that her response was less-than-eye-watering, which wasn't satisfactory enough, he lunged for her feet.

"No!" she shrieked, "Not the feet!"

"Oh?" Draco asked, pinning her legs down and grabbing her feet, "So this is where you're ticklish?"

"No," Hermione squeaked fearfully.

"Let's test that theory out," Draco grinned before descending onto her feet with evil fingers.

"Draco!" she shrieked through her laughter, "Cut it out! Draco!"

"Say please," Draco teased.

"Please," she pleaded, still shaking with laughter.

Draco pouted, but stopped tickling her. Scooping her up from where she had fallen on the ground, he settled on the couch, Hermione lying snug in his arms.

"You know, Hermione," Draco murmured into her hair, "we've known each other for what? Eleven or twelve years now?"

"That sounds about right," Hermione replied as she snuggled closer to him. "Are you ready for lunch?"

"Why not?" Draco shrugged.

-O-o-O-

Later on that day, Hermione and Draco were snuggled up on the couch, watching The Titanic, starring Kate Winslet and Leonardo DiCaprio.

"Merlin, this is sappy," Draco commented as Jack clung onto the door on which Rose was floating.

"That's exactly why it is good for watching in the middle of a hurricane," Hermione said, "it takes your minds off of things."

As the end credits began to roll, Draco turned to Hermione and flipped them so that Hermione was sitting on top of him.

"I know this is weird, especially since this is the middle of a hurricane, but will you be my girlfriend?" Draco asked.

"I've been waiting since forever," Hermione whispered, flushing as she leaned in to meet Draco's lips.

"I was going to ask you when we kissed in the rose garden, but I was afraid that you might think it was the champagne doing the talking," her chuckled as he pulled his lips away from hers.

"I'm glad it happened like this," Hermione sighed as Draco shifted them back into their cuddling-position.

"Like what? With me in a t-shirt and jeans and you in yoga pants and a t-shirt?" Draco asked, pressing his cheek to hers.

"Mmm Hmm," Hermione answered, "just like this."

"Just like this."

_**August 13, 2003**_

Hermione woke up with an arm wrapped around her waist and a warm chest against her back.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Draco greeted.

"Hey," she murmured back as Draco kissed her forehead.

"Potter just sent a Patronus over here a few minutes ago, wondering if the hurricane affected you in any way. I answered."

"Thanks," Hermione yawned, turning away to spare Draco her morning breath.

"The Ministry also sent out another ball of light thing saying that Floo is back on and that Apparation isn't an emergency method anymore. There were only a few injuries, but they are simple ones."

"That's good," Hermione replied, snuggling closer to her Auror partner.

"I also took the liberty of preparing breakfast," Draco continued, levitating over two plates of pancakes.

"Hey, I remember teaching you about these," Hermione grinned, "and you remembered them!"

"Of course," Draco laughed as they sat up and picked up plates, "and I didn't forget the maple syrup either."

"I love you," Hermione murmured as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes in bliss; the pancakes were heavenly.

"Love you too, Little Bookworm."

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Well, there's only one chapter left after this one - the epilogue. It has been so much fun having all of you online and supporting me, even through all the re-edits that this story went through. Thank you and hopefully see you next chapter.

**Quick Chat:** Well, I've gone through so many short animes recently that it's hard to keep track of all of them, so I will spare you that gigantic summary. On the other hand, I will mention that I have the next chapter typed and ready to publish. Depending on the responses to this chapter (number of reviews, etc.) I will publish either this month or next month. For those who want more Dramione from me, I have another story up called I've Been Keeping Secrets which is, as of now, still in progress.

"_I'm the king of the world!"_

_\- Leonardo DiCaprio as Jack Dawson in The Titanic_


	13. Epilogue

**Fiery Gryffindor Princess, Cold Slytherin Prince** by **Starlight-Mist  
****Story Summary:** [Dramione]: After the war, the seventh years all go back to Hogwarts for eighth year. Starting with an intro from Prof. McGonagall's diary, the story covers the first quidditch game, a Halloween Ball, truth-or-dare, I've Never, Secret Santa, Valentine's Day, Graduation, and a lot of pranking, kissing, working, matchmaking, and getting sick. Ends at the Ministry of Magic.  
**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter series, world, and characters are NOT mine. Anything that you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling. My name is Brigitta, and I don't make any claims to the Harry Potter series, world, and characters. I just came up with the plot.  
**Pairings: **Dramione, Neville/Luna, Blaise/Ginny, Ron/Pansy, Harry/Millicent, Theo/Lavender, Terence/Parvati

* * *

_**Two Years Later - 2005**_

"Good morning, Draco," Hermione yawned as she accepted the coffee that Draco offered her and took a sip.

"Hermione," Draco replied, swooping in for the home run - a good morning kiss - as Hermione set her coffee down on her desk.

However, he was thwarted by the palm of Hermione's hand.

"I still have morning breath," Hermione excused, as she lowered her hand.

"And that matters?" Draco chuckled, kissing her anyways.

"Agent Malfoy! Agent Granger!" a voice interrupted them. "No kissing on the job!"

"Harry," Hermione whined as she and Draco broke apart to find Harry and Ron standing at the door.

"Save it for the wedding," Ron laughed, "it's only five bloody days away!"

Hermione shyly looked down at her left hand, where a small diamond winked back up at her. Draco's arm encircled her waist.

Draco had proposed only three months prior, in a very Draco-like fashion, by drawing her face in a cup of coffee and writing the words 'Marry Me?' under it.

Hermione had nearly shattered the cup of coffee in surprise, and when she looked up from the floating words, Draco was down on knee with a ring in his hand.

Then, to Draco's utter horror, she began crying.

"_H-H-Hermione?" Draco asked, bewildered as he stood up and took the cup of coffee from the trembling Auror. "You don't need to say yes...I-I-I understand if you're not ready...just, don't cry?"_

"_You are such an idiot, Draco," Hermione sniffled as she leaned into Draco's embrace. "Of course I'll marry you."_

_Draco let out a nervous chuckled and slid the ring onto her finger._

_What a scare_.

"That's too far away," Draco declared with a smirk at Hermione's two friends before the two went back to kissing.

_**Seven Years Later - 2012**_

_Thump._

Hermione gave Draco a withering glare as she opened the door and they snuck into the little boy's room. Draco glared right back, being careful not to drop the precious object in his hands.

Finally, they made their way over the the little boy's bed, and Hermione leaned over the edge.

Then, she shook the boy.

"Mum?" he asked, cracking an eye open.

"Happy Birthday, Scorp," Hermione smiled, wrapping her arms around her son and lifting him out from under the covers as she planted a kiss on his forehead.

Scorpius was immediately awake.

"It's my birthday!" he exclaimed cheerily, bouncing into his Hermione's lap as Draco joined them on his bed.

"A big six years now, huh," Draco asked, setting the cake down in front of his son as he tousled his hair.

"Finally! Now can I play quidditch?" Scorpius begged of his mother.

"I guess," Hermione promised, drawing her wand to cut and serve the mini cake.

"Yes!" Scorpius squealed. "Mum, you're the best. When can we start, daddy? I still have all the quidditch gear that Grandpa and Gramma gave me!"

"Cake first," Hermione laughed, hugging her son close as she gave him a plate.

Oh, how fast he grew up!

"After all, Scorp, you only get cake for breakfast once a year!" Draco laughed as his son's eyes finally landed on the cake and registered the fact that it was His.

"Did you make this, mum?" Scorpius asked through a full mouth.

Hermione tsked as she wiped a chocolate smear off of the corner of his mouth.

"Your mother and I worked together this time," Draco answered.

"It's still a marvel to us that the Cold Slytherin Prince and the Fiery Gryffindor Princess got married," a voice from behind the Malfoy family said.

"Uncle Harry! Auntie Ginny!" Scorpius exclaimed, bouncing on his bed as his mother took his crumb-and-frosting-free plate out of his hands and stacked it on top of her's and Draco's.

"Is everyone here already?" Hermione asked.

"They're all downstairs," the Weasley answered.

"Do you need help getting your clothes?" Hermione asked Scorpius as he slid out of bed.

"Nope! I'm a big boy now!" Scorpius said proudly.

"Alright. We'll see you downstairs," Hermione said sweetly as she closed the door.

"Thirty galleons that he'll come downstairs with his shirt on backwards," Draco whispered, bumping shoulders with Harry.

"I bet he won't," Harry smirked, "so deal."

"You two-" Hermione began.

"-are so immature," Ginny finished with a shake of her head.

_**Three Minutes Later**_

"Damn it, Malfoy! I was planning on using those galleons!"

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Oh my gosh. I just finished a story that's over three chapters. New record - for right now, at least. Thank you _so much_ for sticking with me - I really mean it. I've learned so much from writing this story, and I am so proud that I have finally learned that I need to plan out stories before I start writing them! Check out my other Dramione's, and expect more from me. For all of you Naruto fans who might be reading this, I'm about to start publishing Naruto once I finish up the other stories I am currently working on.

Thank you to last chapter's reviewers - NekoDarkHeart, Guest, Guest, pianomouse, fantasia-49, Insane-Bookworm-4ever.

**Quick Chat:** Anime, anime, what should I say? I'd watch it all night and maybe all day! I'll spare you the list...

_If you want a happy ending, that depends, of course, on where you stop your story.  
\- Orson Welles_


End file.
